Emerald
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Ketika Sakura terpaksa harus menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki dan jatuh cinta dengan para penjahat kelas S, Sakura Centric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Emerald**

Pairing : SasoSaku, DeiSaku, TobySaku, ItaSaku, HidaSaku, PeinSaku.

Cahaya bulan tampak sedikit-sedikit menembus ruangan gelap, sempit dan berbau anyir, setengah ruangannya diterangi sinar jingga yang berpendar malu-malu memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang lebih layak dikatakan sebagai ruangan penyiksaan alih-alih sebuah kamar, tempat itu dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak darah yang sudah mengering, baju yang sudah sobek-sobek, bahkan tulang-belulang manusia di pojok ruangan yang sesekali terlihat bergerak karena binatang-binatang kecil yang bersarang di dalamnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa disebut kenyamanan hanyalah sebuah tempat tidur kayu yang keras dengan bantal yang agak bersih dan sebuah selimut yang masih terlipat rapi di atasnya.

Sakura Haruno memandang berkeliling dan terlihat menggeram kesal, tak ada tanda-tanda ia memiliki peluang untuk melarikan diri, Kunoichi cantik ini merasakan adanya chakra kuat yang melapisi pintu ruangan, akan sia-sia saja meninjunya dengan chakranya yang sudah habis dan rasanya tali yang mengikatnya membuat tubuhnya semakin lama semakin melemah. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri, keadaannya saat ini benar-benar payah, ia terduduk di lantai dingin dan bersandar pada tembok yang dingin, kedua tangannya diikat kencang ke belakang sehingga rasanya tali ini seperti menyumbat aliran darahnya dan kedua kaki jenjangnya diikat dengan tali chakra yang sama. Baju merah tanpa lengan yang dipakainya sudah sobek-sobek, sayatan-sayatan dalam memenuhi tangan dan kakinya, tak ketinggalan lebam-lebam yang memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan chakranya untuk melawan Sasori dan Deidara sebelumnya, mereka bertarung di tengah misi Tim 7 untuk menghalau Akatsuki yang menculik Gaara dan berniat mengambil monster di dalam tubuh Gaara, Sakura bersama Kakashi, Naruto dan nenek Chiyo bertarung dengan para anggota Akatsuki, ia tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya, yang ia tahu Sasori sudah menyuntikkan racun ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya pingsan selama beberapa jam, -ia tidak tahu berapa tepatnya. Entah kenapa racun itu tidak membunuhnya, dan untuk apa Akatsuki membawa tubuhnya kemari? Entahlah, yang ia yakini sekarang ini adalah bahwa ia tengah berada di markas penjahat kelas-S yang paling berbahaya, Akatsuki.

YYY

Sakura membuka sedikit-sedikit matanya dengan berat, ia tidur dengan memposisikan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya, rambut pink sebahunya menutupi wajahnya dan samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang di dekatnya.

"Hoi Pinky!"

Sakura mendongak dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan was-was. Sosoknya yang tinggi langsing berdiri di depannya, ia menunduk dan menatap Sakura dengan mata biru cemerlangnya, tidak tersenyum. Ia malah terlihat masam memandang Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Sakura, ia memandang Deidara dengan galak, yang dibentak bukan merasa takut, tetapi malah tersenyum mengejek. Mana mungkin ia takut pada seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang chakranya sama sekali lemah dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kencang, dan satu-satunya kekuatan yang dimilikinya mungkin hanyalah mata emeraldnya yang tajam menusuk.

"Diam Pinky!"

"Namaku bukan Pinky, aku Sakura Haruno.."

Deidara memutar bola matanya, ia menunduk dan menarik kedua sisi lengan Sakura dan membuat Sakura berdiri, ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan serta-merta merangkulkan lengannya ke pinggang dan kaki Sakura.

"M.. Mau apa kau? Hey..!"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya terangkat, perutnya menekan bahu kiri Deidara, kepalanya tampak menggantung ke bawah dan yang bisa ia lihat hanya punggung Deidara dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang sesekali berkibar menyentuh wajahnya, kedua kakinya yang terikat menggantung lemah dan dipegang erat oleh Deidara.

"Bisakah kau membawaku dengan cara yang lebih baik, bodoh!"

"Tidak! Pinky!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Pinky!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Kau tahu namaku!"

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Pinky!"

Sakura menggeram kesal dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya, Deidara memutar bola matanya.

"Diam atau aku akan meledakkanmu!"

"Ledakkan saja kalau kau mau! Aku tidak akan menyesal kalau mati."

"Baiklah Pinky.." Kata Deidara, ia menepuk-nepuk pantat Sakura, seketika tubuh Sakura mengejang dan wajahnya merah padam, entah karena kesal atau malu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari pantatku!"

"Kalau kau tidak diam aku akan terus melakukannya, mungkin lebih ekstrim.."

"Kau..!"

Deidara menyeringai, merasa senang bisa mengerjai Kunoichi berambut pink ini. Dan caranya yang satu ini ternyata berhasil membuatnya diam dan tidak rewel, ia terus diam ketika Deidara membawanya melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang sempit, di sepanjang lorong gelap itu terdapat ruangan dan kamar-kamar yang berjejer, semua kamar itu tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada penghuni di dalamnya. Sakura menduga ruangan-ruangan itu adalah kamar pribadi para anggota Akatsuki.

Ketika Deidara telah sampai di ujung lorong, ia berbelok ke kiri dan menendang pintu yang ada di depannya. Sakura dibawa memasuki ruangan yang cukup lebar, penerangan hanya berupa lilin yang redup, dan ruangan ini benar-benar suram dan jauh dari gambaran seragam Akatsuki yang bercorak awan merah yang indah, meskipun ruangan ini sunyi, Sakura bisa merasakan bermacam-macam chakra di dalamnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tangan Deidara di pinggangnya, ia sudah berada pada posisi didudukkan dengan paksa di atas kursi keras yang berbau anyir, ia menjerit tertahan menahan tubuhnya yang rasanya remuk lebam, ia mendelik pada Deidara.

Deidara mengacuhkannya dan memutuskan untuk berbalik memandang orang selain Sakura, Sakura refleks mengikuti Deidara, ia menatap pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya untuk saat ini.

Di depan Sakura, berkumpul seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang memandangnya dengan tertarik, mereka duduk di belakang meja panjang dan tampak sedang mengikuti rapat besar. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menelan ludah melihat Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Toby dan Zetsu yang memandangnya dengan bernafsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya Deidara? Dia tampak sangat kesal." Kata Kisame, laki-laki yang hampir menyerupai ikan hiu ini menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang setajam pisau, ia memandang Sakura dari atas ke bawah, Sakura jadi merasa seperti umpan yang akan dijadikan santapan makan malam.

"Dia susah diatur!" Kata Deidara ikut duduk di kursi di belakang meja panjang, Toby bergeser ke kanan untuk memberi Deidara ruang yang cukup untuk tempat duduk. bagus! Sekarang tinggal Sakura lah satu-satunya objek dan pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Kau seharusnya bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan lebih baik." Kata Zetsu, nada bicaranya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa 'memperlakukan wanita dengan baik adalah dengan cara mengakhiri hidupnya'.

"Deidara-Senpai kan tidak suka cewek! Kalau Toby yang membawanya pasti akan Toby perlakukan dengan lembut." Kata laki-laki bertopeng aneh dengan suara cemprengnya yang antusias, Sakura tidak menyangka ada karakter seperti Toby di antara anggota lain yang muram dan kaku.

"Ah! Diam kalian! Tidak perlu sok mengajariku! Lagipula siapa bilang aku tidak suka cewek?!" Kata Deidara kesal, ia menaikkan kaki kanannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya, sepertinya sedang melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Ketika Deidara sudah mengakhiri topik tentang 'perlakuan terhadap cewek yang benar' secara sepihak, perhatian semua orang kembali pada Sakura yang mulai berkeringat dingin, ia merasa sangat konyol saat ini, mata-mata itu seperti lampu sorot mercusuar yang tajam sekali, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik dan tak bisa bergerak bebas, seandainya sorot mata itu bisa membunuh, mungkin Sakura sudah mati beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia memberanikan diri membalas tatapan semua mata yang memandangnya, tak peduli berapa lamapun ia menatap, hal itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Sakura lalu berkata pada salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Apa mau kalian?" Bentak Sakura, lebih kepada Zetsu yang sepertinya sudah ingin mencaploknya semenjak pertama kali Sakura memasuki ruangan. Sakura menatap mereka dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, harus diakui bahwa ia semakin lemah saat ini, pertarungan yang menguras chakra dan tenaga, serta injeksi racun yang disuntikkan Sasori membuatnya tarkungkung dalam kepenatan yang tidak kunjung usai, ditambah lagi ia sedang terluka parah dan tidak mendapat asupan apapun untuk tubuhnya.

Hening, sepertinya tak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sekarang, ia tidak heran. Akatsuki memang terkenal dengan sepak terjang di dunia kejahatan selama bertahun-tahun, dan mengabaikan gadis seperti Sakura seperti saat ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengherankan. Meskipun tangan dan kakinya sudah terasa kebas namun Sakura tak gentar, ia menetapkan diri untuk tetap menatap mereka dengan berani, ia sudah siap dengan resiko apapun yang akan terjadi terhadapnya. Meski ia harus mati atau disiksa perlahan-lahan.

"Kami butuh informasi."

Mata Sakura menatap mata hitam lelaki berambut jingga yang sedari tadi diam saja dan tampak tak tertarik akan kehadirannya. Agak aneh memandang sosok Pein yang tenang, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi pierching, -yang menurut pendapat Sakura- orang yang banyak pierching pastilah akan bersikap garang seperti Kisame, namun Pein sama sekali jauh dari gambaran itu, ia lebih kalem dan cool seperti kebanyakan anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Bunuh saja aku!"

Sakura mengatakannya dengan keyakinan penuh, ia tidak mengendurkan ekspresi wajahnya yang tegas dan berani, meskipun separo bagian otaknya mengatakan bahwa ia mungkin akan menerima siksaan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dibunuh, dan impiannya yang masih membentang lebar akan mati begitu saja, banyak sekali impian yang ingin ia capai sebelum ini, impian untuk menjadi ninja medis terbaik di dunia, lalu mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, sekarang impiannya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke terasa jauh sekali, dan keinginan-keinginan yang ingin ia capai sebelum beranjak tua dan mati, dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah berada di markas Akatsuki dengan seluruh anggota yang akan menontonnya disiksa.

"Kami butuh informasi tentang si anak Kyuubi." Kata Pein lagi, kentara sekali tidak mempedulikan penolakan Sakura, ia masih duduk tenang dan menatap lurus-lurus ke wajah Sakura. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, ia tidak terlihat menahan marah ataupun hal-hal lain yang bisa disebut ekspresi wajah.

"Kau tuli ya?!" Kata Sakura, ia mendelik ke arahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus bagaimana, kalau ia menjawab tidak tahu, maka Pein akan memancingnya lebih jauh, ia tidak akan memberikan informasi apapun mengenai Naruto dan membahayakan nyawa sahabat terbaiknya, tidak! Lebih baik ia mati disiksa daripada harus menyerahkan nyawa Naruto, ia tidak mau kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke terjadi lagi, ia tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto, setidaknya. Tidak semudah itu.

"Gadis ini keras kepala Pein." Kata satu-satunya wanita dalam seragam hitam bercorak awan merah, ia berkata lirih di sebelah Pein, meskipun ia wanita, Sakura tidak yakin ia bisa sedikit meringankannya.

Pein tidak menjawab, ia masih menatap Sakura lurus-lurus.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk menyiksanya terlebih dahulu." Kata suara lapar laki-laki bercadar, matanya menatap dengan bernafsu ke arah Sakura, ia bahkan sudah berdiri dan terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendekati Sakura, matanya berkilat-kilat, cadarnya bergerak sedikit-sedikit, Sakura yakin ia sedang menjilat bibirnya sendiri di balik cadar anehnya.

"Kau bukannya akan membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan tapi malah akan membunuhnya sekali jerat."

Kata suara yang familiar di telinga Sakura, ia menatap Sasori yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata coklatnya yang indah, eksresinya sama saja dengan Pein, stoic..

Tapi toh membuat Kakuzu mundur juga, ia tampaknya takut pada Sasori, entah apa yang membuatnya takut. Ia tidak mungkin takut pada wajahnya yang tampan kan?

Sasori tidak mempedulikan Kakuzu yang menatapnya dengan kesal, Kakuzu menganggap ini sama saja dengan mengambil kesenangannya yang jarang, dan menyiksa Kunoichi dianggapnya sebagai hobi sampingan.

"Sebaiknya dia diapakan?" Tanya Deidara pada Pein, Deidara tidak terlihat kesal menunggu Pein menjawab pertanyaannya, seperti sudah biasa. Pein akan mengambil jeda untuk berfikir dan mengambil kosa kata yang paling tepat untuk ia lontarkan.

"Dia akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Kata Pein tenang, membuat seisi ruangan terkejut dan memprotes, Sakura yakin kalau Deidara mengerang tertahan, Kisame, Kakuzu dan Zetsu mendelik tidak percaya, Toby membuat gerakan untuk menutup mulutnya, Sasori menatap Pein dengan pandangan menilai, sementara Konan dan Itachi tampak tenang-tenang saja, mereka seperti sudah menduga keputusan apa yang akan diambil oleh pemimpin mereka.

Sakura sendiri, terlihat tidak mempercayai indera pendengarannya sendiri, ia menatap semua anggota Akatsuki dengan kebingungan yang sangat kentara, banyak hal di dunia ini yang sangat mungkin terjadi, dan -Sakura pikir- bergabung dengan penjahat level S bertitel Akatsuki adalah kemungkinan terakhir yang dapat terjadi, tidak! Ia tidak percaya.

"Oke Pein!" Deidara menuntut penjelasan. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu? Apa istimewanya gadis ini sih?"

"Dia Ninja Medis yang hebat, murid Hokage ke 5 dan kita tahu benar Akatsuki membutuhkan tenaga kesehatan yang lebih baik dari sekedar penjahit lengan." kata Pein dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan nada sarkastik dalam suaranya, ini mungkin adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari mulut Pein hari ini. Deidara tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Pein, Kakuzu sendiri tampak oke-oke saja disebut sebagai penjahit lengan, ia berfikir ini mungkin lelucon Pein yang langka dan paling ekstrim yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

"Apa tidak terlalu ceroboh merekrut orang sembarangan? Apalagi dia dari Konoha."

"Dia tidak akan macam-macam." Kata Itachi untuk pertama kalinya, ia melirik Sakura sebentar, lalu kembali menatap hamparan kosong. "Pein mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan asal memutuskan begitu.. aku tidak sud.."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan." Kata Konan, ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi. "Kau bergabung dengan kami atau memilih melihat teman-temanmu mati?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mudah saja bagi kami membunuh teman-temanmu, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara, Hyuuga, Akimichi, " Kata Konan tampak menghitung dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, ia menyeringai. "Lalu yang paling kau sayangi.. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura membeku, ia tahu ini tak sekedar ancaman, Akatsuki senang melakukan kejahatan, walau remeh sekalipun, mereka tak pernah main-main. Mereka.. yeah.. profesional. Mereka tak akan ragu melakukan apa yang mereka janjikan meski itu hanya membunuh Shinobi seperti kami sekalipun, Sakura percaya bahwa mereka mungkin akan kesulitan mengincar Sasuke yang kini bersama Orochimaru, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya? Mereka bisa dengan mudah dipancing dan dibunuh diam-diam. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan Ino yang sedang berada di toko bunganya akan kedatangan tanaman aneh seperti Zetsu menyembul di antara bunga-bunga miliknya, lalu mencaploknya dengan sekali lahap. Sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, ia tidak bisa menaruh harapan meski pada dirinya sekalipun kalau teman-temannya mati karena penolakannya, tidak. Ia tidak akan menarik mereka ke dalam lubang buaya.

Sakura menetapkan hatinya, ia bertekad tidak akan menunjukkan betapa lemah dirinya, diintimidasi semudah itu. ia lalu mendongak memandang Pein yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengajukan kesepakatan." Kata Sakura, ia melihat dari sudut matanya Zetsu yang bergerak sedikit dan tampak mengerang.

"Apa yang ingin kau ajukan?"

"Aku ingin.." Sakura melirik anggota Akatsuki yang lain, reaksi mereka tampak berbeda-beda, Deidara masih menyandarkan punggungnya dan memandang dengan masam, Kisame, Toby dan Kakuzu tampak tidak sabar menunggu Sakura berbicara, Zetsu dan Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berfikir, sementara Konan dan Itachi sama datarnya dengan yang sudah-sudah. Sakura melanjutkan. "Kau berjanji tidak akan membunuh teman-temanku meski mereka menyerangmu sekalipun."

"Apa?" Deidara tampak memprotes. "Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak boleh membunuh mereka sementara salah satu dari mereka menggilas kami sampai rata dengan tanah?!"

"Dan yang kedua.." Sakura melanjutkan, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Deidara. "Aku tidak mau dilibatkan dalam misi menyerang Konoha ataupun melawan Shinobi Konoha, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mau mengkhianati Konoha.."

"Aku tidak terima yang pertama!" Kata Deidara.

"Akan sulit menempatkanmu dalam misi kalau kau pilih-pilih." Kata Sasori tenang. "Sementara kemampuan medismu lah yang dibutuhkan, kau tidak akan dipaksa untuk ikut bertarung melawan Shinobi dari desamu sendiri."

"Tidak!" Sakura berkata tegas, ia menatap wajah Sasori yang sehalus porselen. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dilibatkan dalam misi melawan Konoha, aku tidak mau mengkhianati Konoha! Apa itu kurang jelas?!"

"Baiklah." Kata Pein. "Permintaanmu diterima, kau resmi bagian dari Akatsuki."

"APA?!" Deidara berdiri dan memandang Pein dengan tidak percaya. "Hey Pein!"

Tapi Pein mengacuhkannya, seketika ruangan yang muram itu berubah berisik.

"WAAA... Toby punya teman baru!"

"Setidaknya ada cewek selain Konan disini.."

"...."

"Padahal kupikir aku bisa dapat sarapan pagi ini."

"Tidak kusangka siklus pergantian anggota terjadi begitu sering."

"Sakura-chan! Toby punya teman bernama Sakura-cha.. AWW!"

Toby merengek memegangi kepalanya yang benjol, memandang nelangsa pada Deidara. "Kenapa Deidara-Senpai memukul Toby?"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk senang tau!"

"Tapi semua anggota yang lain kelihatan senang.. Cuma Deidara-Senpai yang tidak suka wanita saja yang.. AWW!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN GAY!"

Deidara terus memukul Toby sampai Toby terjengkang, mau tak mau membuat Sakura geli juga.. ia menahan tawanya memandang kelakuan aneh para anggota Akatsuki yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia ketahui. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sisi lain dari para penjahat kriminal berbahaya yang tidak mungkin diketahui tanpa menjadi salah satu di antara mereka.

"Deidara." Pein berkata pelan padanya -meskipun setiap suku katanya mengandung nada perintah-. Deidara segera menghentikan kegiatannya memukuli Toby dan memandang lurus pada Pein. "Bawa Sakura ke kamarnya, beri dia semua kebutuhan yang tersedia."

Deidara tampak akan memprotes tapi diurungkannya begitu melihat mata Pein yang berkilat-kilat. Setelah semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain meninggalkan ruangan sehingga hanya tersisa dirinya dengan Sakura, Deidara berbalik memandang Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya, menunggunya melakukan sesuatu.

"Halo Pinky!" Kata Deidara basa-basi. "Aku akan langsung membawamu saja ya, biar tidak kelamaan.."

"Hey!" Sakura tidak sempat memprotes karena lagi-lagi tubuhnya dibopong Deidara secara paksa, kedua lengannya yang panjang dan berotot menahan bobot tubuh Sakura, satu lengan menahan punggungnya dan satu lengan pada belakang lututnya, ia merasa enteng saja melakukannya, mengingat tubuh Sakura yang terbilang kecil.

"Setidaknya lepaskan dulu ikatan tanganku!"

"Kau pilih terikat begini saja atau aku akan melepas ikatan tanganmu sekaligus semua pakaianmu?!" Deidara mendelik mengancam Sakura, Sakura refleks mengunci mulutnya, ia paling sebal ketika Deidara mulai mengancam dirinya dengan tindakan tak senonoh semacam itu, dan pilihan yang paling tepat baginya hanyalah menutup mulut, ia memandang sebal pada Deidara, ia baru sadar kalau posisi mereka benar-benar dekat, pipi Sakura menekan kencang pada dada bidang Deidara, kedua lengan Deidara menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang kedinginan, dan tanpa sadar wajah Sakura menjadi terasa panas.

*TBC*

A/N : Moshi-moshi.. ^_^, saya datang lagiii... *ditimpukin* weleh2.. lagi-lagi saya bikin tanggungan dengan membuat fic berchapter.. *garuk2* Tapi udah lama pengen bikin fic Akatsuki-Sakura dengan genre Romens, fic ini juga sangat melenceng dari aslinya, disini semua anggota Akatsuki masih nafas semua, hehe..

BTW ada yang gak suka sama pairingnya? Please kasih pendapat kalian lewat review yaa... ^o^

Arigatou.. ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

EMERALD

Moshi-moshi… ^0^ Balas review dulu:

**Vlo Uchiha**

Thanx dah review yach.. Hi2..

Enjoy.. ^o^

**Mayuka Rui**

Gomen tak bisa apdet kilat, apalagi kilat khusus*emang prangko?*, wah iya tuh.. Mudah-mudahan Saku diampuni oleh dewa jashin..

He2.. Enjoy. ^o^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

Arigatou buat semuanya ya Kumi-chaan..*peluk2* -dtendang-

hihi.. Enjoy.^o^

**Kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla**

Thanks dah review ya.. Request kamu langsung ada di chap ini, kebetulan saia jg suka pairings ini..

Enjoy.. ^o^

**Tambal Panci**

Kemungkinan gak ada, soalnya lumayan pusing juga kalo terlalu bnyak pairing..

Arigatou dah review ya..^o^

**Kyoro Hashirama**

gomen tak bisa apdet cepet.. But, enjoy this chap yach..

Arigatou.. ^o^

**Kuroshiro6yh**

hehe.. Enggak kok Kuro-chan, paling2 ntar Saku dipairing sama Gamabunta.. He2*ditonjok Sakura*

kamu susah tidur? Minum 'lelap'!*ditimpuk*

hehe.. Arigatou kuro-chan! ^o^

**Rye Hikaru**

Ok! Ok! Ok!

Ikutin terus yach.. ^o^

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

Wokeh! Udah lama pengen bikin pairing ini, soalnya Saku keren kalo dipairing sama penjahat. He2*dichidori-

arigatou ya..

Thanks dah review..

**Kakkoi-chan**

saia juga kangen review darimu, he2.. Bener banget Kakkoi, saia mang cinta mati ma pairing ini, tapi tetep yang no. 1 tetep sasusaku dunk.. Hi2..

Arigatou ya kakkoi.. ^o^

**Ifkiwi**

lam kenal juga.. ^_^, hmm.. Bingung ya? Jangan bingung, fic ini cuma semi-canon. Jadi gak sepenuhnya mengikuti cerita aslinya. Lagian gak seru juga kalo Akatsuki gak lengkap, he2..

arigatou ya dah review.. ^o^

enjoy.. ^o^

**Beby-chan**

arigatou dah review y Beby-chan.. Ganbatte! Enjoy yach..

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

arigatou haruchi-chan, ikutin terus yach.. Enjoy^o^

**Myuuga Arai**

yap! Yap! Saia juga demen banget tuh Saku direbutin, he2.

Waduh gomeen.. Kebanyakan koma yah? Di chap ini udah diperbaiki kok..

Hidasaku? Gak papa buat seru2an aja si.. Soalny hidan dah bosen sama dwa jashin, jadi dia beralih ke wanita.. He2.. *digampar jashin*

arigatou riviuwnya ya Arai..^_^

**sapphire **

halo sapphire-chan..

Makasih ya, saia jg suka deisaku ny..

Thanx dah review yach..

Enjoy..^o^

**Furu-pyon**

wokeh! Itasaku ada kok.. Tunggu aja..

Arigato ya..^o^

**udonudonudon**

Wah kamu suka udon yah? He2.. Makasih dah review ya.. Enjoy^o^

**Nonomiya ayumi181**

hehe.. Ayumi bisa aja. Kalo Saku main sama toby.. Bisa-bisa Saku diajak maen Psikopat2an lagi.. Hi2..

Thanx y dah review..

XXX

Arigatou dah review… ^^ Enjoy

Chapter 2

Emerald

Sakura mungkin sudah terhanyut ke dalam mimpi seandainya suara seseorang tidak menembus gendang telinganya dan membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tak mempercayai dirinya bahwa ia bisa tertidur dengan mudahnya. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan chakra dalam batas rendah. Atau mungkin karena ia merasa nyaman saat ini, sehingga bisa membuatnya tidur pulas. Yang jelas ia menikmati wangi lemon yang menguar dan tertangkap indera penciumannya.

Samar-samar terlihat sepasang mata biru cemerlang tengah mengamati dirinya. Dapat dengan mudah ditebak dari mimik mukanya yang masam bahwa orang ini memang tidak menyukainya. Sakura kembali menunduk dan memilih menatap apa saja selain laki-laki yang menggendongnya, ia baru sadar mengapa pemuda pirang ini membangunkannya. Sakura sudah sampai di kamarnya, yeah.. Selamat datang di dunia ninja yang kejam. Penjahat sekelas Akatsuki tak mungkin lebih baik dari ini, mereka tidak mungkin memberi 'fasilitas' yang lebih bagus daripada ruangan sempit berbau anyir ini. Kamar ini tidak berubah sejak ditinggalkan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu. Sang laba-laba masih senang membuat jaring-jaring di lubang mata tengkorak yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Binatang lain, seperti tikus dan kecoa juga tak ketinggalan meramaikan acara. Mereka mengerati apa saja yang bisa dikunyah, para kecoa memenuhi tempat tidurnya yang bau dan kotor. Sungguh kamar yang sempurna untuk seorang gadis remaja.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur dalam keadaan begini?" Kata Deidara mengejek, Sakura mendongak memandangnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidur ketika aku menggendongmu melewati lorong, itu kan cuma beberapa menit perjalanan Pinky.."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, terlalu lelah untuk menjawab atau mendebat.

"Aww!!"

Sakura mengerang menahan tubuhnya yang membentur ranjangnya yang keras. Ia mendelik memandang Deidara.

"Brengsek kau!"

Deidara menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Marah Pinky?"

Sakura mengejang menahan luka remuk dalam tubuhnya dan berusaha bicara sesantai mungkin.

"Kau tidak pernah diajari untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik ya?"

"Pelajaran tidak penting seperti itu, tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku sedetikpun." Kata Deidara

cuek, ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura yang masih terbaring dalam keadaan terikat.

Sakura mau tak mau meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Deidara bisa saja melakukan hal buruk terhadap dirinya saat ini.

"Mau apa kau?" Bentak Sakura ketika tangan Deidara sudah menjangkau tubuhnya. Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi laki-laki berponi ini.

Deidara mengacuhkannya, ia serta merta menggenggam lengan Sakura dengan erat. Posisi mereka dekat sekali sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan rambut panjang Deidara yang menyapu wajahnya. Ketika Sakura sadar sudah tak mungkin bahwa ia bisa melakukan perlawanan, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan!" Kata Deidara. Sakura merasakan ikatan tangannya mengendur, kemudian terlepas sama sekali.

Ia membuka mata dan merasa jauh lebih baik, rasanya chakranya yang tadi terikat sudah terlepas bebas. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan penasaran, kemudian bangkit ke posisi duduk. Ia menatap Deidara yang tengah melepas ikatan di kakinya.

"Bisakah aku dapat makanan?"

Deidara berhenti sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa makan dengan kondisi kamar dan dirimu sendiri yang seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, dimana aku bisa mandi?"

"Disana.." Deidara menunjuk malas sebuah pintu usang yang catnya sudah mengelupas hampir di seluruh bagian.

Sakura menatap dengan putus asa.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kamar mandi ukuran besar dengan bak berisi air hangat?" Kata Deidara sarkastik, ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jubahnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Hey! Kalian tidak punya selembar handuk atau ap.."

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!!"

Seorang laki-laki bertopeng oranye menghambur memasuki ruangan, suara cemprengnya membuat telinga Sakura berdengung tidak nyaman. Toby melemparkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya sebelum ia menghambur memeluk Sakura. Gadis berambut pink ini bergeming pasrah, tak bisa berbuat banyak atas aksi peremukkan tulang yang dilakukan Toby.

"Sakura-chan, teman baru Tobyy..!!" kata Toby dengan gaya kekanakkan. Ia memeluk Sakura erat sekali sampai membuat Sakura sesak nafas.

"Hey! Kau mau membunuhnya?" kata Deidara memperingatkan. Toby otomatis melepas pelukannya dan menjadi salah tingkah memandang Sakura.

"Maafkan Toby, Sakura-chan! Toby cuma mau berikan perlengkapan buat Sakura-chan.. Eh.. Mana tadi?"

"Kau tidak lihat Baka? Kau melemparkan benda-benda ini barusan!" Deidara menunjuk beberapa potong pakaian dan jubah Akatsuki yang berserakan di lantai.

"Toby lupaaa!" kata Toby dramatis, ia meluncur dan dengan sigap memunguti pakaian yang tadi dibawanya untuk Sakura.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal konyol.."

"Maaf Senpai.. Ah Sakura-chan! Toby bawa pakaian dan handuk untuk Sakura-chan." Toby menyodorkan setumpuk pakaian, Sakura menerimanya. Ia tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau apa, sehingga ia akhirnya hanya berucap terima kasih.

"Kau sudah resmi jadi Akatsuki sekarang.. Jadi jangan coba-coba kabur dari kami." Kata Deidara sarkastik.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku.. Deidara.." Kata Sakura tak kalah sinis, mereka bertatapan dengan penuh kebencian, dua-duanya tidak berniat memutuskan kontak matanya sampai..

"Sakura-chan mau makan?"

***

Setelah mandi dan makan kenyang, Sakura merasa tenaganya sudah pulih seratus persen. Jadi gadis bermata Emerald itu memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Rasanya baru semenit Sakura terlelap tiba-tiba suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya menerobos masuk ke ruangannya.

"Sakura-chaan!!" Toby memeluk erat tubuh Sakura kemudian menarik tangannya. Ia menariknya melewati lorong. Sakura berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Toby.

"Toby.. Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Makan Sakura-chan, semua orang sudah menunggumu."

"Tapi.."

"Nah! Sudah sampai!" Kata Toby ceria, ia menyeret Sakura menuju ruangan yang cukup luas dan nyaman. Beda sekali dengan kamarnya dan ruangan rapat yang kemarin. Ruangan ini tampak adem dengan interior serba putih dan tata cahaya yang pas. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja besar yang penuh berisi makanan dan dikelilingi kursi tanpa lengan dengan bantalan yang empuk.

Semua mata seketika memandang Sakura ketika ia memasuki ruangan, Sakura diam terpaku. Tak ada yang bicara sampai Kisame memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kau boleh duduk di sebelah lelaki ini Sakura-san!" Kata Kisame menunjuk Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu memandang Sakura ketika ia berjalan menuju kursinya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung dan duduk di sebelah Sasori dan Deidara. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia adalah bagian dari Akatsuki. Ia tidak percaya ia duduk di antara para penjahat paling dicari di seluruh penjuru negeri, menerima jamuan makan mereka sementara sebagian dari dirinya masih merasa ia bisa saja digorok kapan saja.

15 menit durasi makan bersama, rasanya bagai berjam-jam bagi Sakura. Ia makan dalam diam dan mencoba sekuat tenaga agar sikunya tidak menyenggol sisi tubuh Deidara ataupun Sasori ketika ia mengiris daging asap.

Setelah beberapa orang menghabiskan sarapannya, mereka mulai meninggalkan meja satu per satu.

Dan akhirnya hanya tinggal dirinya dengan Kisame, Toby dan Hidan.

"Kau beruntung Sakura." Kisame memulai percakapan. "Ketika Toby dan Zetsu baru masuk sebagai anggota Akatsuki, tidak ada yang sudi berbicara ataupun menatap wajah mereka lama-lama."

"Itu karena Toby dan Zetsu tidak menarik!" kata Hidan, ia menyeringai memandang Sakura. "Beda dengan Bitch ini!"

"Apa?"

"Kau bitch!" kata Hidan tersenyum.

"Jangan diambil hati Sakura. Dia menyebut semua wanita yang menurutnya cantik dengan panggilan itu."

"Kau, bermulut kotor.."

Sakura mendesis.

"Terserah." Hidan berkata santai.

"Itu karena Sakura-chan sangat cantik." Kata Toby blak-blakan. Sakura membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasori memandang seseorang lebih lama darimu." Kata Kisame, ia tampaknya sedang menarik kesimpulan. Ia mengusap dagunya, tampak berfikir. "Itachi juga tak menggunakan Sharingan terhadapmu, itu sangat langka. Karena ia biasanya sedikit-sedikit saja sudah pakai matanya itu."

"Uh.. Mungkin dia memang tidak mau buang-buang tenaga." Kata Sakura cuek, ia bahkan tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan sikap dari masing-masing anggota Akatsuki.

Toh prioritasnya saat ini adalah mencari celah dan kesempatan untuk kabur. Sayangnya kesempatan kabur hanya bisa terlaksana ketika ia bisa dapat misi ataupun ada serangan mendadak di markas Akatsuki. Saat ini yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menjalankan rencana B, rencananya adalah membuat Akatsuki percaya padanya, lalu serang sendi-sendi mereka yang paling vital. Maka ia bisa menghancurkan Akatsuki dari dalam. Kalau rencana itu terlalu sukar maka ia akan kembali ke rencana A, yaitu kabur dari mereka.

"Deidara juga tampak bersikap baik terhadapmu." Kata Kisame. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Bocah brengsek itu biasanya suka meledakkan kaki tawanan ketika mereka diinterogasi." Kata Hidan, ekspresinya masih santai. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak membayangkan kalau-kalau kakinyalah yang diledakkan.

"Yang jelas Sakura.." Kata Kisame menyeringai. "Kau bakal betah disini."

Sakura menghela nafas berat, memandang Kisame, Toby dan Hidan secara bergantian. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Kisame mengira ia akan betah disini. Ia tidak akan tahan berlama-lama jauh dari Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino dan -bahkan- Sasuke..

Sakura menopang dagu, berfikir apakah keputusannya bergabung dengan Akatsuki adalah tepat.

***

Pagi berikutnya, Sakura diijinkan untuk keluar markas untuk mencari udara segar. Ia keluar ke halaman belakang yang berbatasan dengan sungai dan hutan. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang segar dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah batu besar dan menopang dagu, mengamati beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang tengah berduel.

Deidara tengah melancarkan bom tanah liatnya pada Itachi.

Bom berbentuk laba-laba kecil menempel pada wajah dan kedua tangan Itachi. Laki-laki bermata crimson itu tampak tenang-tenang saja. Deidara tampak kesal, ekspresinya seperti orang yang tinggal menekan tombol pemicu ledakan.

"KATSU!"

"DUAARR!!"

Bom meledak di wajah dan tangan Itachi yang kemudian berubah cepat menjadi gelondongan kayu kering. Deidara menggeram kesal.

"Subtitusi.." Sakura menggumam.

"SLAP"

Sakura menjerit pelan, ia bangkit dan membelalakkan matanya pada sosok Itachi yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Itachi membenarkan jubahnya kemudian menatap Sakura yang masih melongo memandangnya.

Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Itachi memutuskan kontak matanya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk.

"Itachi!" Sakura berkata pelan. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, masih memunggungi Sakura."aku ingin bicara tentang Sasuke."

Itachi masih diam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Kata Itachi, ia melanjutkan langkahnya, sampai akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura menghela nafas, merasa heran sendiri mengapa ia berani bertanya begitu pada Itachi. Wajah Sakura merah padam.

***

Hal yang ingin Sakura hindari sekali lagi adalah berada dalam rapat besar Akatsuki. Meskipun dirinya sudah diterima sebagai Akatsuki namun orang yang benar-benar bisa diajak bicara hanyalah Toby, Hidan dan Kisame. Anggota lain sama sekali nihil, mereka lebih senang berlatih sendiri ataupun sibuk berduel alih-alih mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura.

Kali ini, suasana rapat sama seramnya seperti ketika pertama kali Sakura lihat. Semua anggota mendengarkan sang ketua berbicara, menyampaikan rencana misi. Akatsuki akan menyerang para Shinobi dari Ringogakure dan menculik biju bernama Akira.

"Aku yakin kalian bisa mengatasi Shinobi Ringogakure dengan mudah, tapi tetap saja harus ada seseorang yang membantu kalian." Kata Pein, ia menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat."Kalian tetap saja membutuhkan tenaga medis."

Medis?

"Sakura." Pein beralih pada Sakura. "Kau akan dilibatkan dalam misi kali ini." kata Pein tenang. "Partnermu adalah Sasori, Deidara dan Itachi."

*TBC*

A/N: Moshi-moshi.. ^_^, lama tak bersua.. Gomen kalo apdetnya lama. Saia sudah lama nih gak mampir ffn, gomen juga kalo gak sempet review fic temen2 semua..

Chap ini belum sepenuhnya jadi SasoSakuDeiIta, masih permulaan.. Chap ini juga masih Slight TobySaku & hidaSaku.. Buat lebih jelasnya ada di chap2 depan, saia sendiri blum nentuin nantinya Saku bkal sama siapa.. He2..

Yang jelas.. Jangan lupa review ya.. ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! Bales review dulu:

Kyoro Hashirama

hehe.. Kalo ngambil sifat asli Madara malah bakal ngeri juga kali ya.. Hi2..

Thax dah ripiuw ya.. ^_^

cumanumpanglewat

okeh.. Arigatou ya dah review..

Enjoy.. ^_^

kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla

wokeh..

Wah.. Sakura gak nyebur ke jamban lagi, pasti dah harakiri tuh Saku.. Haha..*digigit*

nuri nuri

yap.. Moga-moga kamu suka chap ini yah.. Enjoy ^_^

kakkoi-chan

haha.. Kisame emang kurang kerjaan, kadang2 malah doi ngegosip sama ibu-ibu se-RT, hehe..

Hope u like this chap.. Enjoy ^_^

Haruchi Nigiyama

wah.. Kalo saia jawab nanti bakalan spoiler.. He2.. Ditunggu aja yach.. Enjoy ^_^

Shinomori Naomi

Gak semua kok, pairingnya udah disebutin di chap 1 loh.. Soalnya saia bkal pusing kalo semua naksir Saku, bakal lebih panjang.. Hehe..

Sapphire D. Hapsire

Yap! Buat hidasaku ditunggu aja ya.. Nanti ada bagiannya juga kok.. Tapi mungkin gak dalam waktu dekat ini..

Ingetin saia kalo lupa.. He2*gak sie, gak bkalan lupa kok.. Hihe..

Azuka Kanahara

Arigatou.. Iya, emang benernya Tobi bukan Toby, tapi entah kenapa saia lebih suka kalo pake nama 'Toby', hihi.. Pairingny dah dicantumin di chap 1 loh, ada di bagian atas..

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Yap bener! Saia suka banget ma karakter Sakura, soalnya karakternya mudah dikembangin tanpa bikin dia OOC, Saia bisa mengeksplorasi karakter Sakura tanpa kawatir bakal ngerubah karakter aslinya.. Mungkin karena itu saia kurang giat kalo bikin fic dengan karakter utama lain, misalnya Hinata.. Kita gak bisa bikin Hinata jadi gak pemalu tanpa bikin dia jadi OOC kan? Tapi yang paling saia suka dari Saku adalah kesetiaan ma keberaniannya.. Hehe.. *tos sama kumiko-chan*

Halcalilove12

Gomen lama apdetnya, thanx dah reviuw yach.. ^_^

Rye Hikaru

Arigatou dah review y Rye..

Gomen juga kalo lama apdet.. Enjoy.. ^_^

Furu-pyon

Hehe.. Nanti liat aja yah.. Bakal sama siapa jadinya.. Ikutin terus ok.. ^_^

Orangerrorlewat

Saia jadi bingung nih. Hehe.. Tapi semua request akan saia pertimbangkan dulu.. Oce.?^_^

Kiichan-sweet pea

Wah banyak juga yang suka ItaSaku ya.. Kalo soal chapter,

Mungkin ada 6-8 chap, tergantung idenya dateng cepet ato ga..

HEHE

Gomen dah nunggu lama lagi, tapi saia berusaha secepat mungkin kok.. Thanx y reviewnya ^_^

Ifkiwi

Aku juga.. Aku juga*ditimpuk*, kata sapa review kamu ga mutu? Satu review dari kamu bikin saia semangat buat bikin lanjutannya.. Jadi, jangan bosen ngereview ya.. Hehe.

Intan

Gomen lama apdetnya.. Hmm.. Thanx y dah review..^_^

enjoy..

EMERALD

CHAPTER 3

Jubah hitam bermotif awan merah tergeletak di ranjang Sakura. Ia mengamatinya penuh arti, lalu menyentuh bagian depannya. Hari ini adalah misi pertamanya bersama -sebagai- Akatsuki. Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk kabur? Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Kabur dengan 3 anggota paling hebat Akatsuki berada bersamamu?"

Sungguh mustahil, batin Sakura.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menjalankan misi sebaik-baiknya? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak akan mengabdi sepenuhnya untuk penjahat seperti Akatsuki. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba berfikir dengan baik. Ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk kabur, pasti ada cara bukan? Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah berpura-pura di pihak mereka, itu akan memudahkan dirinya.

Sakura menyambar jubahnya lalu memakainya, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju pintunya.

"Saatnya berangkat."

***

Empat sosok berjubah hitam melewati pintu markas yang lebar dengan ukiran naga di permukaannya. Sakura berada di belakang, mengikuti 3 sosok lelaki yang kini menjadi partnernya. Misi mereka sudah jelas, yaitu menculik biju dari Ringogakure. Misi tambahan: membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi mereka dan..

"SAKURAA-CHAAAN!"

Brukk! Toby menubruk Sakura dengan keras. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping erat-erat dan sepertinya tidak berniat melepasnya hingga beberapa saat. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain balas memeluk. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Toby dengan lembut. Ketika wajah Toby semakin membenam di leher Sakura, Sakura memperingatkannya.

"Err.. Toby."

"Toby ingin ikut Sakura-chan!" Kata Toby merengek. "Toby gak rela Sakura-chan bepergian bersama Deidara-senpai yang mesum."

"Apa maksudmu Toby?" kata Deidara yang tampak sangat tidak terima. Ia mendelik ke arah Toby. Sementara Itachi dan Sasori memilih tidak terlibat dalam perdebatan.

"Toby ingin ikut!"

"Kau tahu benar itu tidak boleh, dasar baka!"

"Tapi Toby ingin melindungi Sakura-chan dari.."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan si kepala pink ini! Dan jangan berfikir kami akan berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya!" kata Deidara kesal. Ia tampak putus asa mendengar nada suara Toby yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Benar begitu Sasori-senpai?"

Toby berpaling penuh harap pada lelaki berambut merah yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Bisakah kita tidak membuang-buang waktu?" Kata Sasori cuek, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di depan, meninggalkan partnernya yang masih berdebat.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah! Capek bicara denganmu!" Kata Deidara, ia mendorong punggung Sakura agar jalan terlebih dahulu sementara kakinya menahan perut Toby agar ia tidak bisa menahan kepergian Sakura lagi.

Sakura berlari menyusul Sasori dan Itachi, mereka tengah memasuki hutan. Sakura menengok ke belakang lagi, ia melihat Zetsu tengah menahan Toby agar tidak berlari menyongsongnya.

"Ayo." Kata Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan lalu mengangguk pelan, ia mengikuti Sasori yang bersiap melompat ke dahan-dahan. Samar-samar ia mendengar Toby berteriak.

"Sakura-chaaan!!"

***

Sakura melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lain dalam diam, ia tengah memikirkan strategi untuk kabur. Tidak, tidak saat ini tentu. Itu sama saja cari mati, ia perlu melihat situasi kalau mau kabur dari penjahat seperti mereka.

Ia tak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus, terutama Itachi. Ia bisa mati duluan bahkan sebelum ia sempat melayangkan tinjunya.

"Kau lambat sekali Pinky!" kata Deidara mengejek, ia melompat di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh untuk sekedar melayangkan pandangan sarkastik pada Deidara.

"Teroris brengs.."

DUG! Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba ia menubruk sesuatu sampai Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terpeleset ketika mencoba meraih dahan yang licin. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya melayang jatuh, membentur tanah yang keras.

Tapi bukan tanah atau bebatuan tajam yang menyambut tubuhnya. Melainkan sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan dingin, menahan tubuhnya tidak membentur permukaan tanah yang keras. Sakura menatap sosok yang berada terjepit di bawah tubuhnya. Rambut merah, mata coklat, wajah sehalus sutra.

"Sasori.."

Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata Sasori yang indah, tak jelas apa yang disiratkan mata cokelat itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan membor dalam-dalam si mata emerald.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas menyadari posisi mereka. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri.

"Konsentrasi dan keseimbanganmu payah." kata Sasori, ia masih terbaring di tanah.

"Ma.. Maaf!" Kata Sakura, ia menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasori bangkit berdiri. Sasori menyambutnya, seketika perut Sakura terasa menegang ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Sasori amat dingin, tak ubahnya sebuah kayu yang tak bernyawa. Hanya chakra kuat yang mengaliri tangan itu.

"Kau bisa merasakan chakraku?"

"K.. Kau!"

"Kau seorang Kunoichi bukan? Kupikir kau sudah cukup mengenalku dari dokumen-dokumen yang kau baca." Kata Sasori.

"Aku tidak mengira kau sampai mengubah tubuhmu." Kata Sakura. "Maksudku.. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Sasori tidak menjawab. Sesaat Sakura berfikir bahwa Sasori marah padanya, tapi kemudian ia berkata pelan.

"Aku menghargai ini sebagai seni."

Sakura melongo mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Ia mengubah seluruh anggota tubuhnya hanya untuk pemenuhan ambisinya akan seni? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

"Bisa tidak kita meneruskan perjalanan?" Kata Deidara tak sabar, ia berkacak pinggang memandang kedua partnernya yang kelihatan asyik mengobrol.

"Sebenarnya masih berapa lama lagi kita sampai di Ringogakure?" Tanya Sakura.

mengabaikan Deidara.

"3 hari." Kata Itachi tanpa perlu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa kita akan tidur di hutan?"

"Kau berharap kita akan menginap di motel mewah Pinky?" Kata Deidara. "Selanjutnya apa? Apa kau juga lupa strategi yang sudah disusun?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu jarak dari sini ke Ringogakure! Bukan lupa apa yang harus dilakukan!" Kata Sakura kesal, ia merasa Deidara masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Mungkin juga sebagian dari dirinya masih mencurigai Sakura.

"Terserah Pinky! Perempuan memang merepotkan." Kata Deidara. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang!"

"Kuharap orang itu bukan pecundang!"

"Aku malah berharap kalau dia pecundang sepertimu! Semua pecundang sama saja." Kata Sakura yang sudah diambang batas kesabaran, ia melangkah mendahului Deidara.

"Wanita jalang!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, mengumpulkan chakra dalam tinjunya. Kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Deidara, tanpa pikir panjang langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Deidara. Laki-laki pirang ini terdorong oleh kekuatan yang luar biasa kuat, ia terjerembab di atas tanah. Ia merintih merasakan sakit luar biasa di seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau berani mengataiku wanita jalang! Kau cari mati hah?"

Sakura melangkah mendekati Deidara yang menyumpah memegangi wajahnya.

Ia melayangkan tinjunya lagi sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Cukup Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan mata merah yang tajam, entah apa yang membuat warna mata itu begitu mengimintidasi. Yang jelas si pemilik mata emerald ini langsung teredam amarahnya.

Sakura menunduk lesu, kemudian merosot ke tanah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia menoleh untuk menatap Deidara. Ia kaget mendapati wajah Deidara dalam kondisi sangat parah. Hidungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah, kedua pipinya lebam-lebam. Satu matanya bengkak dan menghitam, memperjelas warna pada lingkar matanya.

"Deidara!" Sakura berkata salah tingkah, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia seharusnya tak boleh lepas kontrol, ia kemudian mendekati Deidara dan duduk di depannya.

"Maaf." Kata Sakura. Ia mengalirkan chakra pada tangannya. "Aku akan mengobatimu."

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Deidara, namun sebelum jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit Deidara, laki-laki pirang itu menepis tangan Sakura. Ia berdiri dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Kemudian melompat ke dahan-dahan, mendahului yang lain. Itachi mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa." Kata Sasori menyeringai, Sakura tak tahu harus tersenyum atau apa. Ia masih memikirkan perbuatan sembrononya barusan. Ia merusak misi pertamanya, misi yang seharusnya bisa mendekatkan mereka. Mendekatkan mereka sampai ia mengetahui titik lemah para senior Akatsuki ini. Sekarang lihat perbuatannya, ia malah menciptakan konflik dirinya dalam tim.

***

Sepanjang sisa sore perjalanan, Deidara tak sedikitpun menoleh ataupun menanggapi Sakura. Sakura yang berusaha minta maaf tak dihiraukannya, ia masih marah. Deidara sedikit-sedikit saja meledakkan pohon yang menghalangi jalannya. Sakura yakin Deidara sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat parah. Malamnya Sakura baru menyadari betapa wajah Deidara bertambah parah, ketika ia mengamati Deidara yang tertidur di depan api unggun. Kelopak matanya hitam legam, sebelah pipinya membengkak, menyebabkan ia susah bicara.

Hati Sakura mendesir pelan, memberitahunya bahwa ia seharusnya tidak perlu memukulnya sekeras itu. Ia seharusnya tak perlu terkejut dengan tingkah laku anggota Akatsuki yang biasanya enteng-enteng saja membunuh orang.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, Itachi duduk di bawah pohon, kedua matanya terpejam. Sedangkan Sasori tidur menengadah ke langit, kedua tangannya ia tekukkan di belakang tengkuknya sebagai bantal, kepalanya di sisi Sakura. Mereka tampak adem ayem.

Akhirnya Sakura bangkit dan mendekati Deidara, ia duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya. Ia menyentuh wajah Deidara pelan-pelan, mengalirkan chakranya secara perlahan. Ini akan mengempiskan bengkaknya dan menghilangkan pegal di wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, wajah Deidara mulai kembali normal. Sakura mengamati pipinya, agak tirus. Dagunya

keras, khas laki-laki dewasa.

Hidungnya kecil dan panjang, rambutnya sangat indah.

'Dia tampan!'

"Apa?"

'Kau berfikir dia tampan kan?'

"Aku tidak berfikir begitu!"

'Kau dan aku berfikir begitu!'

"Tidak!"

'Bagaimana tidak? Aku ini kau! Aku bagian dari dirimu Baka!'

"Diam! Ini bukan saatnya kau muncul!"

'Aku muncul disaat aku ingin muncul!'

"Kau tidak.."

'Lihat! Dia bangun!'

Sakura menatap Deidara kaget. Kedua matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Lalu menatap tangan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya. Sakura terkejut, ia menatap Deidara dengan pandangan memohon.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu." Bisik Sakura. Deidara tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, ia membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap kegelapan menghindari menatap Sakura.

Setelah selesai dengan bagian wajahnya, Sakura mengamati lagi.

"Tutup matamu." Bisik Sakura, Deidara menurut. Sakura mengusap kelopak mata Deidara pelan-pelan.

"Ouch!"

"Maaf!"

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja." Kata Deidara masih menutup matanya.

"Ehmm.. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Kata Sakura sembari mengangkat jari-jarinya dari kelopak mata Deidara.

"Ya, tidak separah tadi siang."

"Maaf, seharusnya kau tidak memancingku."

"Yeah, aku akan mengingat itu." Kata Deidara, Sakura tertawa.

***

Paginya, ketika semua sudah bangun dan sarapan dari bekal yang mereka bawa, minus Sasori yang memang tidak perlu makan.

"Jangan menawarinya makan Pinky!" Kata Deidara yang kini tampak lebih ramah pada Sakura, bukan karena takut dipukul lagi. Mungkin karena sikap Sakura semalam, mereka seperti sudah saling bermaafan tanpa semua orang perlu mengetahuinya.

"Kupikir dia mau makan, karena setiap makan bersama dia selalu ikut." Kata Sakura, ia menatap Sasori yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Entahlah, dia biasanya tidak pernah ikut makan bersama." Kata Deidara. "Lagipula dia tidak pernah makan apa-apa kan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia menggigit apel kesukaannya tanpa tanya-tanya lagi.

**

"Boleh aku tanya?" Kata Sakura setelah mereka sampai di dekat anak sungai yang berbatasan dengan hutan. Tidak ada yang menjawab 'Silahkan!' atau 'Tanya saja', jadi Sakura melanjutkan."Kita di desa mana?"

Deidara menoleh sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap menjawab.

"Desa hujan."

"Desa hujan? Kenapa disebut desa huj.. Ah hujaan!" Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya, ia tak menyangka hujan bisa sederas ini bahkan ketika sedetik yang lalu langit begitu cerah. Deidara tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tak perlu takut hujan." Kata Itachi, ia melangkah mendahului yang lain. Ia bahkan tak berusaha menghindari air hujan atau mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka berjalan menerobos hujan sampai tiba di sebuah penginapan kecil. Pemiliknya adalah seorang lelaki tua yang keseluruhan rambutnya sudah memutih, dengan syal yang mengikat lehernya dan jaket tebal yang ia pakai, ia kelihatannya sedang sakit. Lelaki tua itu menatap mereka dengan mata birunya yang sayu, tampak tak terpengaruh dengan tamu yang datang ke penginapannya, 4 Akatsuki yang terkenal sebagai buronan semua desa. Lelaki ini malah lebih peduli dengan lantainya yang dibanjiri air hujan karena jubah mereka yang menetes-netes di lantai kayunya. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti mengatakan "Agak susah membersihkan tempat ini tahu! Kalian tidak lihat, aku ini sudah tua!"

"Tuan-tuan.. Selamat datang!" kata lelaki tua itu, sudah mengubah ekspresinya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Mau menyewa berapa kamar?"

"Satu saja." Kata Sasori, si pemilik tampak agak kecewa, tapi kemudian tetap melayani mereka dengan ramah.

Sasori menyebutkan nama aliasnya sementara si pemilik mencatatnya di buku besar. Ia mengecek bukunya dan mengambil sesuatu di lacinya.

"Kamar nomor 15 dan ini kuncinya." Kata si pemilik sembari menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Sasori.

Ia tampaknya memang sudah biasa melayani tamu dengan berbagai macam profesi, lelaki tua ini tampak lebih memprioritaskan uang alih-alih mengedepankan rasa pilih-pilih dalam menerima tamu.

"Err.. Apa aku akan tidur bersama kalian bertiga?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut dalam perjalanan mereka menuju lantai 2. "Satu kamar?"

Deidara tertawa. "Bukannya tadi malam kau juga tidur bersama kami?"

"Ya, tapi itu kan beda!"

"Sama saja Pinky!" Kata Deidara, ia menyeringai memandang Sakura. "Lagipula, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Ia menyeringai lebih lebar. "Kami semua Gay!"

Kata Deidara tanpa beban, ia berjalan mendahului Sakura dengan seringai yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Gadis berambut pink ini melongo tak percaya, ia berdiri mematung di kaki tangga, menatap 3 lelaki tampan ini menaiki tangga di depannya. Tertawa canggung, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"D.. Dia pasti bercanda kan?"

***

Sakura memasuki kamar nomor 15 dengan perasaan gamang, menatap ragu-ragu pada 3 lelaki Akatsuki yang kini tampak mencopot pakaian mereka satu per satu. Mereka menatap Sakura dengan dengan tatapan mengerikan yang belum pernah Sakura lihat. Seperti serigala yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya, Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"K.. Kalian mau apa?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika Deidara berjalan menghampirinya, bertelanjang dada, rambut panjangnya yang basah menetes-netes, pandangan matanya terlihat seperti orang kelaparan. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika Deidara semakin dekat, cukup dekat untuk..

"Aw!" Sakura mengaduh memegangi dahinya yang disentil Deidara. Ia memandang Deidara, Itachi dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Kau ngapain disitu?"

"K.. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja ganti baju, Kau tidak pernah lihat laki-laki ganti baju ya?" Kata Deidara. "Pakaian kami basah semua, kau sendiri kenapa tidak cepat-cepat ganti baju?" Katanya menambahkan sembari mengamati pakaian Sakura yang basah dan menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ya! Ya! Aku akan ganti baju." Kata Sakura, ia bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan mencari-cari sesuatu."Kamar mandi! Kamar mandi!"

Ketika sudah menemukannya, Sakura buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintunya. Saat ini ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Deidara yang bergaung di telinganya.

"Jangan lama-lama di dalam sana! Perutku sudah lapar!"

***

Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, Sakura membongkar isi tasnya dan mencari-cari pakaian kering yang bisa dipakai. Namun sial baginya, yang bisa ia temukan cuma gaun tidur ukuran mini yang sama sekali tidak pantas diperlihatkan pada laki-laki. Dengan potongan khas musim panas, gaun ini punya ketebalan yang tidak seberapa, potongan gaunnya pendek di atas lutut dan tanpa lengan.

"Sial!" Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu kalau wanita tidak mendapatkan keistimewaan memperoleh privasi, ia pikir mereka masih bertoleransi pada wanita sepertinya dan memberikan ruang tidur terpisah dengan mereka. Dan Sakura berencana memakai gaun ini karena ia pikir ia akan tidur di tempat yang terpisah.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang lagi, Sakura akhirnya memakai gaunnya. Ia mengecek dirinya dalam cermin, mengutuk lagi. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menggumam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Mereka Gay! Mereka Gay!"

***

"Kenapa kau lama seka.. " Deidara menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya memerah menatap pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya. Ia kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya."li?"

Keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan ini tentu saja datang dari reaksi Sasori dan Itachi. Sasori memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi pandangan matanya tampak berkilat sedikit ketika melihat Sakura. Sementara Itachi sempat terpaku selama beberapa saat hingga kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak berusaha mencuri pandang pada gadis berambut pink ini.

"Jadi tidak kita makan?" Sakura bertanya, Deidara tampak seperti baru sadar dari lamunannya, ia kemudian menjawab.

"Pembagian tempat tidur terlebih dulu." Ia bangkit dari duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan pada dua tempat tidur terpisah yang ada dalam kamar. "Kau mau tidur dengan siapa?"

"Apa?"

*To Be Continued*

A/N: haha.. Segitu dulu ah..*ditimpuk* Oia, saia nyoba memunculkan inner Sakura disini, pas bagian Saku ngobatin Deidara, yaitu dialog yang diapit dengan tanda kutip (' ')..

Gomen kalo apdetnya agak lama, Pc problem.. Need some help pliiss! Hiks! Hiks!*meluk2 Sasuke*

Reviuw yach, biar saia semangat kembali... :D


	4. Chapter 4

Gomeen.. Diriku telat mengapdet, saia bales review dulu yach:

Cumanumpanglewat

Gyahaha.. Kyaknya malah keperawanan mereka lah yang bakal dirampas ma Saku.. ya dah review..

Yui

Youtube? Makanan apa tuh*digetok* hehe.. Gak kok.. Saia ngarang sendiri loh, sama sekali gak ada unsur copy-mengcopy.. Kalo leh tau, judulna apa? Saia jadi pengen liat nih Yui-chan..

Arigatou dah review yach.. ^_^

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Sasori kan boneka mesum*ditendang*, bisa2 Saku di rape ma Saso*bogemed*.. Hehe

arigatou yach kumiko-chan..^_^

Naru-mania

Sasuke mang gak saia munculin, sengaja disimpen buat saia sndiri*ditimpukin duit* haha..

Chap ini banyak SasoSakunya loh.. Don't miss it.. ^w^

Ifkiwi

Gyahaha.. Kalo Saku tidurnya ma Deidara bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang diinginkan.. Hihi..

Saku keliatan asik, hehe.. Makasih ya.. Saia juga kurang suka Saku yang dah mulai dewasa, sifatnya jadi mirip Tsunade.. Nyebelin..

Yap! Arigatou y dah review.. ^W^

Kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla

Masih lamakah diriku mengapdet?*ditimpuk roti tawar*, Gyah.. Akatsuki bukannya miskin, tapi hemat. Hehe.. Akatsuki bakal nge rape Saku kalo ratenya saia naikin ke M.. Haha.. Tapi jangan minta naikin rate yach.. Saia gak bakalan sanggup*tersenyum inosen**ditimpuk*

Arigatou ya dah review.. ^_^

Angga Uchiha Haruno

Makasih yach.. ^_^, Deidara? itachi ato Sasori? Hehe.. Jawabannya ada di bawah.. Happy reading.. ^_^

thanx y dah review..

Siapa aja boleh

Arigatou y dah review.. Hope u like it..

Haruchi Nigiyama

Okelah kalau begitu ^o^d.. Kamu kalo mo tidur ma Sasori, langkahin dulu mayat nenek Chiyo*loh?* hehe.. Arigatou ya dah review.. Enjoy.. ^_^

Miamau Kaka

Arigatou dah review dan nge fave yach..^o^, Andriy Shevchenko? Suka banget! Dulu tapi waktu masih sering nonton bola, sekarang mah udah jarang dan agak berkurang.. Hehe.. Tapi saia masih suka juga kok..*curhat*, kalo Mia suka Kaka yach?

arigatou reviewnya yach..

kakkoi-chan

Berarti kamu telah terinfluance virus DeiSaku nih.. Hehe.. Kalo chap ini kamu bakal belain siapa? Saso, ita ato dei?

Please.. Jangan minta saia naikin rate y..

Hehe.. Arigatou yach dah review.. ^_^

kichan-sweet pea

Sasuke mungkin gak dimunculin, tapi gak tau juga kalo saia berubah pikiran.. Haha*ditimpuk*, makasih dah ripiuw yach.. ^w^

Myuuga Arai

Arigatou ya Arai-chan! ^o^.. Please, jangan minta saia menaikkan rate, hehe.. Saku kurang emosi? Padahal disini emang Saku sedikit menahan diri loh, gak mungkin kan dia asal tampol kayak ke Sai atau Naruto, lagian kalo dia gk minta maaf juga bakal merusak rencana Sakura, *rencana saku udah dijelasin di chap-chap sebelumnya meskipun belum saia jabarkan semua* terus soal yang Saku masuk Akatsuki dengan mudah, gak dengan mudah juga Arai, ingat deh.. Dia 'gak punya pilihan yg lebih baik dari itu'. Saku adalh gadis yang sangat sayang ma temen2nya dan Akatsuki gak pernah main2 sama ancamannya.. But sweety.. Masukan kamu saia tampung kok.. Arigatou yach..^_^

Intan-chan

Makasih karena dirimu setia menunggu*ditampol karna kelamaan*, banyakin hentai? Wah.. Hentai apaan tuh?*sok inosen*, hehe.. Apakah chap ini udah ckup nyerempet hentai?

Ryuku-zhan

Kalo kang Kishimoto ngasih saia buat bikin ide cerita, bakal saia jadiin kayak gitu tuh.. Hehe.. Arigatou yach.. ^_^ enjoy.. ^w^

Rye Hikaru

Berarti Rye dah nunjukin gejala ketularan virus Deisaku.. Hehe..

Arigatou y dah review.

Furu-pyon

hehe.. Arigatou ya..^o^

enjoy.. ^_^

Azuka Kanahara

Arigatou y Azuka-chan! Gak bisa ngomong banyak nih.. Pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu*ditampol*, jadi kamu dkung DeiSaku nih? Hehe..

arigatou dah review yach.. ^o^

**EMERALD**

"Kau tidak lihat, tempat tidurnya ada dua? Kau mau tidur dengan siapa? pilih salah satu dari kami atau kami sendiri yang putuskan? Atau kau mau tidur di lantai dengan pakaian seperti it.." wajah Deidara memerah lagi. Ia menatap galak pada Sakura. "Ah sudahlah, asal kau jangan pilih aku!"

Sakura menatap Deidara dengan heran kemudian mengedarkan pandangan pada 2 lelaki yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Ia memutuskan.

"Sasori!"

Ketiganya menatap Sakura dengan tanda tanya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan tidur dengan Sasori," Sakura berkata mantap, sementara pikirannya menyisipkan alasan paling rasional yang bisa dijadikan pijakan. Sasori sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi boneka, tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatnya tertarik pada wanita seperti apapun. Jadi Sakura bisa merasa aman walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Yeah, terserah kau. Ayo kita makan,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ikut makan! Bawakan aku saja ya,"

"Kalau kau tidak turun, tidak usah makan!"

"Aku tidak bisa turun dengan pakaian begini," Sakura berkata kesal.

"Salah sendiri kenapa bawa baju begitu,"

"Kau.."

"Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu," Itachi berkata di ambang pintu.

Deidara memutar bola matanya. "Jangan manjakan dia Itachi,"

Sakura mendelik pada Deidara, merasa tidak terima dirinya dibilang manja.

"Aku tidak manja!"

"Terserah pinky!" Deidara berkata. "Tunggu disini dan jangan coba-coba kabur!"

***

Kabut tebal menutup pekatnya malam di desa Hujan, sesekali angin bertiup dan memudarkan sang kabut. Memperlihatkan rembulan yang bulat sempurna, yang meskipun cahayanya tak sampai menembus jendela kamar keempat Akatsuki. Tetapi masih dapat dirasakan kehadirannya oleh makhluk-makhluk malam.

Mungkin salah satu makhluk malam yang tidak beruntung adalah Sakura, disaat semua partnernya sudah tertidur pulas. Merengkuh mimpi dan sejenak melupakan penat yang menumpuk -Deidara dan Itachi yang tidur bersebelahan tampak sangat pulas, Sasori tidur di sisi kanannya, membelakanginya- Sementara Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan bunyi-bunyi yang mengganggunya, entah itu bunyi nafas ataupun binatang-binatang yang merdu. Tubuh Sakura menggigil, matanya tidak mau menutup, ia menyilangkan lengannya ke dada, menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Berharap dapat mengurangi dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tetapi usahanya tak berarti banyak, giginya tetap saja bergemeretak. Kemudian Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya, menghirup lewat lubang hidungnya dan menahannya di perut. Sejenak ia merasa lebih hangat, namun angin kembali datang dan menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka.

Ia menggigil lagi.

"Kau kedinginan?" Sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Sasori.."

Sakura menatap wajahnya dimana senyum simpul tertera disitu. Ia tergagap, entah karena kedinginan atau hal lain yang sulit dijelaskan.

"K.. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Belum," Sasori berkata, ia kemudian bangkit dan mencopot jubah yang dipakainya. "Pakai ini,"

Sasori menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan satu gerakan anggun sementara Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Salahku Sakura, aku lupa bagaimana rasanya kedinginan," Kata Sasori, Sakura masih memandangnya dengan ragu.

"Kau.. Sudah tak merasakan apapun?"

Sasori diam sebentar mengamati Sakura yang tengah merapatkan jubahnya, ia tampak berfikir.

"Mungkin,"

"Mungkin?"

"Ada banyak hal yang sudah kulupakan. Aku lupa bagaimana rasanya sakit, aku lupa rasa angin yang menerpa kulitku, air dan segalanya. Kurasa itu sudah tak begitu penting,"

Sakura menatapnya penuh arti, ia merasakan gelombang simpati di dadanya, masihkah Sasori merasa sedih? Sedih akan sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Atau rindu? Rindu akan hal-hal yang dulu bisa ia rasakan.

"Aku masih punya hati dan jantung yang berdenyut," Ia menunjuk dadanya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal yang empuk. "Terkadang aku masih merasakan sesuatu,"

"Pasti sulit waktu pertama kali kau melakukannya,"

Sasori menggeleng. "Ini pengorbananku pada seni,"

"Kau mengorbankan tubuhmu yang berharga demi seni?"

"Seni tak bisa diukur, semakin tinggi tingkatan kesulitannya semakin tinggi kita menghargai seni," Sasori berkata. "Kuanggap tubuhku sebagai pengorbanan akan seni,"

"Kurasa Tuhan menciptakan kita dengan kreasi seni yang tinggi," Kata Sakura. "Dia menciptakan kita dengan bentuk yang sangat baik dan artistik, tidak ada manusia yang membuat sesuatu tanpa mengambil contoh dari karya ciptaan-Nya,"

"Manusia membuat boneka dengan 2 mata, telinga, 1 hidung dan mulut," Sakura berkata. "Seperti kita, manusia mungkin tak akan punya gambaran tentang apapun seandainya Tuhan tidak mencontohkannya. Dunia juga tak akan berwarna-warni dan begitu dinamis jika Tuhan tidak punya rasa seni yang tinggi,"

"Pengetahuanmu lumayan juga," Sasori menyeringai. "Tapi Tuhan tidak menciptakan seni yang abadi,"

"Begitulah siklus kehidupan," kata Sakura."Yang satu hidup sementara yang lain mati, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menghargai seni itu. Misalnya dengan cara tak mengubah-ubahnya,"

Sasori tersenyum kecut.

"Yeah.. Akan lebih panjang urusannya jika kau berdebat dengan Deidara," kata Sasori mengalah, ia memejamkan matanya, pertanda bahwa ia tak mau meneruskan topik ini.

Sakura tampak agak kecewa, ia menatap Sasori sejenak kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

Ia tak menyangka Sasori bisa semudah ini diajak diskusi, mungkin seandainya ia tak menyindirnya di akhir kalimat. Mereka bisa berdiskusi lebih panjang lagi.

***

Malam semakin larut, kabut-kabut tebal sudah digantikan oleh hujan yang mengguyur deras. Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa dirinya menggigil kedinginan, jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya tak bisa lagi melindunginya dari dingin. Ia ingin bangun dan menghangatkan dirinya dengan chakra tetapi terlalu malas melakukannya, yang ia inginkan hanya memejamkan mata. Tak peduli betapa kuat ia merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, tetap saja dirinya gemetar hebat. Sakura sudah akan bangkit dan menghangatkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengalirkan chakra panas sebelum sebuah tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tangan itu menarik Sakura mendekati si pemilik tangan, merapatkan posisi mereka agar dapat saling bersentuhan. Sebelum Sakura bisa memprotes, laki-laki di belakang Sakura berbisik di telinganya dengan lembut.

"Apa masih terasa dingin?"

"S.. Sasori!"

"Aku tahu ini tak akan berpengaruh banyak, tapi aku bisa menghangatkan chakraku," Sasori berbisik."Kau bisa diam kalau tak keberatan,"

Sakura menelan ludah, ia tidak bergerak dan membiarkan chakra Sasori pelan-pelan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa tegang karena posisi mereka yang benar-benar dekat, ia ingin menendang Sasori sampai Konoha tetapi mengurungkannya. Toh ia cuma boneka.. Tapi apa ini? Perasaan apa yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya? Mengapa ia begitu tegang kalau hanya direngkuh sebuah boneka?

Mengapa wajahnya memanas ketika suaranya berbisik di telinga Sakura?

"Tidurlah," Suara itu berbisik lagi, membuat Sakura terlena. Seperti nyanyian yang meninabobokan dirinya, membuat dirinya begitu nyaman hingga tertidur pulas.

***

Keesokan paginya, ketika Sakura membuka kedua mata emeraldnya. Ia tak menemukan sosok Sasori di sampingnya.

Ia memandang berkeliling dan hanya menemukan Deidara yang tengah memakai jubah Akatsuki yang tampaknya sudah kering. Ia menoleh begitu menyadari Sakura sudah bangun.

"Kau cewek tapi bangun lebih siang daripada kami,"

"Aku baru bisa tidur tengah malam tadi," Sakura mengucek matanya. "Kemana yang lain?"

"Menunggu di bawah," kata Deidara, ia memandang Sakura sejenak. "Kau pakai baju Sasori? Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?"

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak!" kata Sakura kesal. "Keluar! Aku mau ganti baju!"

"Cih! Ganti saja di kamar mandi!"

Sakura menatap Deidara dengan kekesalan yang tak terungkap, ia langsung bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

***

Ketika matahari sudah meninggi dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak banyak berbeda dengan perjalanan Sakura bersama teman-temannya di Konoha. Terkadang perjalanan yang jauh dan melelahkan ini diisi dengan perdebatan sengit antara Sakura dan Deidara, dan dalam selang waktu beberapa jam mereka dihadang sekumpulan ninja pengganggu. Yang bodohnya, ingin merampok keempat Akatsuki yang levelnya sudah di atas 'sangat berbahaya'.

"Missing Nin," Sakura berkata, ia mengencangkan sarung tangannya dan menatap cepat musuh-musuhnya. Mereka ada puluhan, semuanya memakai topeng yang sama. Mata mereka tampak terfokus pada satu hal.

"Missing Nin kelas rendah! Aku sudah pegal karena terlalu lama tak membunuh orang!" Deidara menyeringai dan menatap Itachi. "Giliranku Itachi!"

Deidara melancarkan bom tanah liatnya ke kepala para ninja yang sudah terperangkap dalam genjutsu Itachi.

"KATSU!"

"DUAAR!"

Pemicu sudah ditekan dan meledak di kepala para ninja yang malang. Sakura menatap Deidara dengan kengerian yang tersembunyi, ia mudah sekali membunuh! Ia tidak peduli pada nyawa orang lain yang berharga. Ia.. Penjahat.

Kau seharusnya tak boleh membunuh mereka,"

Deidara menoleh dan menatap Sakura, ia mendekatinya.

"Apa Pinky?" Deidara mendekatkan telinganya.

"KAU TAK SEHARUSNYA MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!!"

Deidara memutar bola matanya, tampak kesal.

"Sudah kuduga bakal begini jadinya. 'Kau' tidak pantas masuk Akatsuki!" Deidara berkata dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Memandang Sakura dengan tajam, pertanda ia sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya.

"Hanya orang hina yang tahan melakukan kejahatan dengan entengnya! Kau tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

"Kau pikir mereka punya?" Deidara menunjuk Sasori, Itachi dan para Missing-nin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sasori dan Itachi tidak terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa mungkin saja mereka punya keluarga yang tengah menanti di rumahnya? Atau anak-anak mereka?"

"Dengar Pinky! Kau orang yang kelewat lugu! 'Kau' tidak pantas berada bersama kami!" Kata Deidara. "Kau tidak bisa menjadi penjahat seutuhnya kalau kau tidak menyingkirkan 'belas kasihan' dalam dirimu! Kau tahu artinya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Artinya.. Kau pantas dibunuh!"

***

Senja menelan siang yang terang benderang, sinar jingga membungkus semua area yang masih terjangkau oleh sang langit. Sebuah sosok berkerudung menapak dahan-dahan dengan pijakan yang kuat dan emosi yang tersirat jelas pada setiap pijakannya, tak tampak rasa lelah di wajahnya. Meskipun dadanya terkadang terasa nyeri ketika ia bergerak terlalu ekstrim, ia tidak peduli. Luka di dalam dadanya lah yang lebih menyakitkan, lebih mematikan dibanding luka fisik yang dideritanya. Saat ini peluh yang membanjiri kulitnya yang kecoklatan ia biarkan mengalir deras, sosok itu tak menurunkan kecepatan gerakannya hingga meninggalkan sosok-sosok lain di belakangnya.

Sosok-sosok lain yang juga berkerudung menyusulnya dengan cepat, salah seorang di antara mereka tampak mendekati sosok pertama.

"Tunggu!" ia menyambar pundaknya, menghentikannya dengan cepat. Sosok pertama menatapnya tajam, seakan-akan menghujam dengan api dalam matanya.

"Naruto!" Hatake Kakashi menahan lengan Naruto yang tengah memberontak. Sosok-sosok di belakangnya otomatis ikut berhenti, mereka menonton Naruto dan Kakashi berdebat.

"JANGAN MENYURUHKU MENUNGGU LAGI KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto berteriak dengan seluruh emosi yang masih sanggup ia keluarkan, mata birunya tampak seperti kristal karena air mata yang membanjir. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SAKURA-CHAN BEGITU SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU TERLAMBAT MENYELAMATKANNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI SEKALI LAGI!"

"Kami mengerti Naruto,"

"TIDAK! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI!" Naruto mendelik, ia tampak seperti orang yang sedang menantang duel. "KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI RASANYA! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI RASANYA DITINGGALKAN!"

"Aku mengerti dengan baik," Shikamaru berkata penuh simpati. Naruto terdiam, ia tak bisa membantah Shikamaru yang baru saja kehilangan guru yang paling disayanginya, Asuma.

"Sabarlah Naruto, "

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa sabar lagi Kakashi-Sensei!"

"S.. Sakura-chan bisa menjaga dirinya, dia gadis yang sangat kuat!" kata Hinata, ia berdiri di atas dahan tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Sakura tidak akan dibunuh untuk saat ini, Akatsuki menginginkannya untuk hidup. Mereka merekrutnya karena kemampuan medisnya," Shikamaru berkata, ia mengusap dagunya.

"Aku tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi pada Sakura, seperti halnya ketika Sasuke bergabung bersama Orochimaru,"

"Aku yakin Sakura punya rencana sendiri, ia tidak akan mudah begitu saja bergabung bersama Akatsuki," kata Shikamaru.

"Dia benar Naruto," kata Kiba yang ikut mendekati Naruto.

"Sakura mungkin sekarang sudah meninggalkan desa hujan," kata Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Anbu yang memata-matai Akatsuki?"

"Belum ada informasi lanjutan,"

"KALAU BEGITU KITA HARUS BERGERAK CEPAT! SEBELUM SAKURA-CHAN SEMAKIN JAUH!"

"Aku ragu kita masih bisa meneruskan perjalanan Naruto!" kata Kakashi, ia memegang pundaknya dengan sikap kebapakan yang samar. "Kita sudah menempuh perjalanan selama 2 hari tanpa istirahat,"

"TAPI KAKASHI-SENSEI! AKU MASIH SANGGUP MESKI HARUS BERJALAN 3 HARI LAGI!"

"Aku tahu Naruto! Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" Kakashi menunjuk Hinata, Ino dan Tenten yang tampak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

Naruto terdiam, ia memandang berkeliling pada sosok Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba,Hinata, Yamato, Ino, Neji dan Tenten.

Kening mereka yang berkeringat tampak mengkilat di bawah sinar bulan yang bulat sempurna.

"Baiklah! Kita istirahat malam ini,"

***

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membunuhnya Deidara! Sakura sudah resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki," Sasori berkata pelan, namun sanggup membuat Deidara tutup mulut. "Kalau kau masih meragukan keputusan ketua, kau bisa langsung bicara kemarin,"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu karena dia,"

Deidara melengus pergi dan membiarkan tatapan tajam Sakura mengikutinya. Sakura tidak percaya, beradaptasi dalam Akatsuki bisa sesulit ini. Ia tidak ada masalah kalau dia dimaki-maki lagi atau diremehkan, tapi untuk melihat pembantaian semacam tadi ia benar-benar tak bisa diam saja. Sakura sudah tahu ini akan terjadi tapi hatinya memberontak untuk menyerukan kebenaran. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa cara mereka salah, jalan mereka benar-benar sesat. Sakura yakin mereka masih memiliki sisi baik meskipun hanya 1 persen, meskipun mereka malu mengakuinya. Tetapi terkadang Sakura merasakan kelembutan di mata mereka dan ia punya firasat bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang baik pada diri mereka, cepat atau lambat.

**

Perjalanan dari desa Hujan menuju desa Angin membutuhkan waktu setengah hari penuh, mereka berangkat pada pagi hari dan sampai pada petang hari yang suram. Desa Angin mungkin bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berlibur, karena gedung-gedungnya yang reot tidak didukung dengan suasana yang ramai sehingga desa ini tampak seperti desa mati. Jalanan yang sempit disesaki tong-tong sampah yang penuh. Kucing dan beberapa binatang lain mengaisnya untuk mendapatkan makanan sisa dari manusia.

Itachi menuntun mereka memasuki sebuah penginapan yang tampak sepi, pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita tua yang agak rabun. Wanita itu tengah mengelap kacamata tuanya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah kotor, tindakannya itu tidak membuat kacamata perseginya menjadi bersih dan cemerlang, tapi sebaliknya, membuatnya semakin kotor dan buram.

"Selamat datang," wanita tua itu tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya. "Mau pesan berapa kamar?"

Satu saja," kata Sasori.

"Satu saja?" wanita tua itu tampak mengecek bukunya kemudian mengambil kunci di belakangnya, ia tampak kesulitan mencari kunci yang benar dan mendekatkan wajahnya agar dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. "Ini dia, kunci nomor 20,"

Wanita itu menyerahkan kuncinya pada Sasori, tampak mengamati mereka sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian," katanya, ia mengamati mereka lebih dekat. "Kecuali yang ini," ia menunjuk Sakura. "Anak ini seperti anak perempuan, dia bukan perempuan kan?"

"Ehmm.. Bukan! Saya laki-laki!" Sakura berdeham dan membesarkan suaranya, Deidara memutar bola matanya.

"Syukurlah, karena di penginapanku tidak boleh ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidur sekamar," katanya. "Kecuali suami istri tentunya,"

***

Sakura memasuki kamar yang tampak lebih besar dari kamarnya di penginapan sebelumnya, terdapat 2 tempat tidur di sudut kiri dan kanan. Ia menghela nafas lega karena mendapati satu kursi panjang tambahan di dekat jendela, setidaknya ia bisa tidur disitu. Tanpa harus tidur bersama salah satu dari mereka, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana seandainya ia harus kembali tidur dengan Sasori. Lagipula, kali ini jubahnya tidak basah, jadi ia terhindar memakai gaun tidur musim panasnya yang kelewat pendek.

Sakura meletakkan ranselnya ke atas kursi kayu yang panjang dan menghenyakkan diri diatasnya. Ia mengamati yang lain, Sasori dan Itachi melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Sementara Deidara tengah melucuti pakaiannya, ia sudah agak terbiasa dengan pemandangan Deidara yang bertelanjang dada. Jadi Sakura hanya mengamatinya memasuki kamar mandi dengan handuk dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Kau akan tidur disitu?" Sasori bertanya, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ya!"

"Kau bisa disini kalau mau, aku yang akan tidur disitu," kata Sasori. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku disini saja! Lebih nyaman disini,"

***

Desa Angin mungkin memang bukan desa yang indah, namun di malam hari masalah reotnya gedung dan tong sampah yang berjejalan di jalan seperti terlupakan. Dari atas sini, rumah-rumah tampak seperti bangunan antik yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang berwarna jingga. Sakura merebahkan diri dan menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya, tubuhnya terasa dingin karena bersentuhan dengan genting yang terbuat dari tanah. Ia mengamati bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bulat sempurna. Terkadang muncul wajah ibunya, ayahnya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi secara bergantian di permukaan bulan.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasori sudah duduk di sampingnya, ia tersenyum menatap Sakura. Sakura bangkit secara otomatis, ia agak salah tingkah dengan keputusan Sasori untuk datang menghampirinya.

"Tidak, aku ingin memandangi langit,"

"Oh,"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku tengah memikirkan perkataanmu kemarin,"

"Tentang seni?"

"Ya, segalanya," Sasori tersenyum. "Tentang hal yang sudah tak kurasakan lagi,"

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan perhatian penuh sekarang.

"Lalu, apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya air atau angin yang menyentuh kulitku," kata Sasori. "Tapi hal itu sudah tak mungkin lagi,"

Sakura tersenyum penuh simpati.

"Aku ingin kembali merasakan hal itu," kata Sasori. "Hal yang lebih mendalam ketimbang rasa akan fisik,"

Sejenak Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasori, namun ketika sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhnya dan menariknya lebih dekat pada Sang Puppet Master. Ia hanya punya waktu beberapa detik untuk menemukan jawabannya, jari-jari Sasori menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Sakura, kemudian turun ke bawah untuk menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Satu lengannya masih melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut mereka ketika jarak di antara mereka sudah semakin dekat, emerald bertemu cokelat. Si pemilik mata cokelat memutuskan kontak dengan menutup kedua matanya. Sakura merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan, ia menatap wajah close up Sasori yang sekarang sudah benar-benar dekat. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasori yang menyapu wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

*TBC*

A/N: Segitu dulu ya, hehe…. Chap depan nyambung lagi. Di chap ini Naruto dkk dah mulai dimunculin, gimana menurut kalian? Saran, kritik, curhat, celotehan. Akan saia tampung dengan senang hati.. ^_^, review yach.. ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bales review dulu ^_^ :

Naruto-mania

Oke! Oke! Beres deh! ^_^

Arigatou ya dah review..

Furu-pyon

Oke! Ditunggu aja yach..

Ruki-ya

Diganggu apa ga ya? Paling-paling diganggu trantib karna berbuat mesum di atas genteng.. Hehe.. Arigatou dah review ya Ruki-chan..

Princess Mikaia

Oke deh! Kenapa ga boleh sama Deidara?

Intan

Ya ampun.. Segini dibilang pendek? Padahal saia ngetiknya sampe asam uret*digetok* wah, kamu udah punya akun baru, ayo! Kapan nulis fic?

Sora-chand

Momen Sasosaku ini dipersembahkan oleh.. Bla bla bla *digetok*, haha.. Langsung liat ajah di bawah ya.. Thanx ya dah review..

Akinayuki Nyo

Emang sengaja biar kamu penasaran.. Hehe*ditampol* thanx ya dah ripiuw..

Cumanumpanglewat

oke! Oke! Pertanyaan kamu akan langsung terjawab nih.. Hehe..

Munculin Sasuke Teme PantatAyamTukangBalesDendam itu?*dichidori*, sebaiknya jangan minta deh, soalnya ntar malah jadinya bakal SasuSaku, soalnya saia gx bisa bikin Sakura ma cowok lain klo dah ada Sasuke.. Hehe*tipe maniak SasuSaku banget*..

Thanx yaw.. ^_^

Risle-coe

Author: Deidara! Tampangmu dibilang pas2an! *pake Toa*

Deidara: APA?! Siapa yang bilang*clingak-clinguk* *ngeliatin author*

Author: *ngeliatin Dei*

Deidara: KATSU! *DUAAAR*

Author: *gosong* k.. Kok aku sih?

Deidara: *cuek*

----

hehe.. Arigatou ya, saia juga da banyak fic SasuSaku loh.. Silahkan dibaca-baca kalo berminat.. Hehe..

Kakkoi-chan

Gak tau juga sih, entah knapa saia tiba-tiba jadi pusing kalo harus nulis fic rate M *digetok karna gak ada hubungannya*, hehe.. Thanx ya dah review..

Miamau Kakashi

Oh gitu*manggut2*, hoho.. Lampard mah emang cakep pisan. Haha.. Gak papa panggil apa aja boleh kok, asal masih enak didenger.. Hehe..

Thanx ya dah di ripiuw n di fave. ^_^

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Wah.. Nanggung ya? Tanggungannya da disini kok.. Hehe.. Thanx ya Kumi-chan..

Yui

ho'oh.. Dah nonton, iya nih rada mirip, cuman di video ni gak ada yang nangkep saku ya.. *poor saku* hehe..

Thanx y dah review.

Saso schiffer

Mo ngelakuin sesuatu yang ditunggu2 Saku nih.. Hehe

Kuroneko Hime-un

Haha.. Please jangan minta saia naikin rate ya.. Hehe.

Azuka Kanahara

Wah.. Banyak yang gk suka scene naru dkk yah? Oke deh, akan saia kurangin*di rasengan* Kemunculan mereka gak sering loh, cuma biar ceritanya jalan n nyambung.. Lagian kasihan Saku kalo gk dicariin.. Hehe.. But thanx ats masukannya.. ^_^

Haruchi Nigiyama

Itasaku bakal muncul mungkin beberapa chapter lagi.. Tungguin aja yach.. Thanx y dah review

Nakamura Miharu-chan

Iya deh.. Tanggungannya ada disini loh.. ^_^

thanx y dah ripiuw..

Ryuku S. A.J

Hehe.. Thanx ya.. Di chap ini masih da SasoSakunya loh..

Namizu No mai

Tapi kan yang kalem biasanya lebih berbahaya.. Hehe.. Chap depan bakal banyak DeiSaku loh*spoiler2*

Thanx ya dah review.. Enjoy.. ^_^

**Chapter 5**

Sakura merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan, ia menatap wajah close up Sasori yang sekarang sudah benar-benar dekat. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasori yang menyapu wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

Dan ketika kedua bibir mereka bertemu, mereka seperti baru saja memicu ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Sasori seperti haus akan sesuatu, bibir Sakura seperti air yang ada di padang tandus, menyiramnya ketika ia merasa haus dan kering. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman masing-masing, sampai kebutuhan akan udara mendesak mereka untuk memisahkan diri.

Sakura terengah-engah menatap Sasori, sang Puppet Master menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia seperti baru menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Sasori memegang dadanya sendiri, ia merasa ada yang berdenyut di dalamnya.

"Sasori.."

Sasori menyeringai menatapnya.

Sakura seperti baru tersadar dari sesuatu, sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Ia bergegas memanjat jendela dan meninggalkan Sasori. Ia menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi panjangnya, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan meringkuk dalam-dalam. Sakura tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja mencium lelaki selain Sasuke! Sakura tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia seharusnya hanya mencium laki-laki yang benar-benar ia cintai. Bukan Sang Puppet Master yang hobi membunuh orang dan bereksperimen dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Oke! Sasori memang tidak buruk,

tapi..

'Ya ampun dia sangat tampan!'

"Ya! Ya! Dia tampan!

Hey.. Kapan kau muncul?

"

'Lalu apa salahnya?'

"Salahnya, dia seorang penjahat!

"

'Kau kan juga penjahat! Laki-laki jahat hanya untuk wanita jahat!'

"Jangan sebut aku begitu! Aku masih ninja Konoha!

"

'Oke lupakan itu, sampai mana tadi?'

"Kau Inner yang bodoh!

"

'Kalau aku bodoh, kau juga bodoh! Aku ini bagian dari dirimu!'

"Oke! Pembicaraan kita sudah sampai pada topik 'penjahat', aku tidak mungkin mencintai penjahat!

"

'Tapi kau mencintai Sasuke yang juga penjahat!'

"Sasuke bukan penjahat! Aku yakin dia pasti kembali suatu saat nanti! Dan aku pernah bermimpi akan menikahinya.

"

'Nonsense!'

"Apa katamu?

"

'Bisakah kita tak membicarakan Sasuke?'

"Kau yang mulai duluan!

"

'Jadi, bagaimana rasanya dicium Sasori?'

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya! Baka!"

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia berusaha keras menyingkirkan wajah Sasori dalam benaknya dan mati-matian mengabaikan rasa manis di bibirnya.

***

"N.. Naruto-kun! Makanlah dulu," Hinata berkata khawatir, ia menatap buah apel yang tergeletak di depan Naruto, yang tak disentuhnya sedari tadi. Naruto hanya menatap garang pada sesuatu yang tak ada, ia sesekali menggeram sendiri.

"N.. Naruto-kun," Hinata berkata takut-takut.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" kata Kakashi.

"Kau tahu aku tak mungkin bisa tenang Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kalau begitu, makanlah sesuatu! Kau perlu tenaga untuk menghadapi 3 Akatsuki,"

Naruto menunduk sebentar, ia kemudian memungut apelnya dan menggigitnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh Kakashi?" Kiba bertanya, ia menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menatap pemilik mata Sharingan. "Bukankah Anbu yang memata-matai mereka bilang bahwa 4 Akatsuki berjalan bersama, hal ini sangat tidak biasa bukan?"

"Apanya yang aneh Kiba?" Naruto yang menyahut, ia tampaknya sudah mau kembali diajak diskusi.

"Masa kau tidak tahu Naruto!" Ino berkata kasar, ia menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Akatsuki biasanya bergerak dengan formasi 2 orang, meskipun misi mereka sama. Namun, masing-masing formasi diberi tugas yang berbeda-beda, tapi sekarang Sakura dikawal 3 orang yang -kau tahu- sulit dikalahkan! Ini jelas diluar perkiraan kita!"

"Pastilah ini misi yang besar," kata Tenten.

"Ya, mereka sampai mengirim 3 orang Akatsuki yang paling hebat," kata Neji. "Akatsuki selalu mengincar hal-hal yang berbau bijuu,"

"Mungkin Itachi-lah yang perlu kita waspadai, genjutsunya kuat sekali," Kiba berkata sembari mengusap dagunya.

"Semua punya potensi yang sama untuk membunuh kita, kecuali kita bisa memancing yang asal Iwagakure itu, itu mungkin akan sedikit melemahkan mereka," kata Shikamaru.

"Yang asal Iwagakure, maksudmu Deidara," kata Yamato. "Kau punya rencana Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menyeringai dan menatap Yamato dengan siratan keyakinan yang jelas. "Ya!"

***

"Hey!" Deidara menyambar lengan Sakura dengan satu tarikan keras, mencegah Sakura terjatuh ke tanah yang beberapa meter jaraknya. Sakura mempererat pijakannya, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas dahan dan menatap lelaki pirang di depannya.

Lengannya masih dicengkram erat.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal itu?!"

Deidara mendelik protes.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Terjatuh! Kau berkali-kali jatuh ke tanah dan itu membuatku gila!"

"Aku yang jatuh dan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Kau memperlambat perjalanan! Tahu tidak?"

Sakura mengibaskan lengannya dan tak berniat membalas Deidara. Ia melaju melompati dahan-dahan dan meninggalkan Deidara yang sudah terlanjur kesal.

Sakura memicingkan matanya supaya dapat berkonsentrasi, ini bukan dirinya yang biasa. Lemah karena ciuman, takut akan resiko yang sudah terlanjur ia ambil. Dan sejak ciuman itu, Sakura berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin di depan Sasori, namun Sasori selalu mencari celah untuk mendekatinya dan mencari waktu pribadi supaya dapat berdua saja. Karena itulah, Sakura memilih merapat pada Deidara -meskipun itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan-, ia berharap bisa sedikit saja melupakan Sasori.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" kata Deidara.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Deidara berkata kesal.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Aku juga tidak mau tahu, tapi gerak-gerik kalian sangat mengganggu!" kata Deidara. "kuberitahu, sekali saja kau menarik perhatian Sasori, dia tidak akan melepasmu semudah yang bisa kau pikirkan!"

Sakura terdiam, ia masih menatap Deidara yang memutar bola matanya kemudian melompat mendahului Sakura. Sakura masih tidak mengerti, begitu penting-kah hal ini hingga Deidara sampai memberitahunya.

Perjalanan ke Ringogakure memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang mereka bayangkan, hujan terus-menerus mengguyur hingga mereka terpaksa berteduh di dalam goa yang mereka lewati di dalam hutan. Sakura bersandar di dinding goa yang dingin dan memandangi air yang jatuh ke tanah, tanaman-tanaman hutan tampak gembira menyambut air yang segar. Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori melakukan hal yang sama dan memilih melanjutkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di alas goa, ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan dagu ke lututnya. Ia menduga hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

"Jangan tidur disitu!" kata Deidara.

Sakura mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Apa goa ini juga milikmu?" Sakura berkata sarkastik.

"Aku cuma khawatir kau tidak bangun lagi, hujan akan berhenti sebentar lagi,"

"Apa sekarang kau juga merangkap sebagai cenayang?" kata Sakura, ia mengabaikan Deidara dan memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan guyuran hujan yang menempa permukaan tanah dan pepohonan.

***

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas begitu ia membuka mata, segalanya sudah menjadi gelap. Hujan masih setia mengguyur dan ia sempat mengira dirinya sendirian di dalam goa seandainya ia tidak mendengar helaan nafas dari ketiga partnernya dan juga kilauan mata merah yang menyala di kegelapan. Memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasa.

Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan mengabaikan tatapan Itachi. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat berdiri, ia melihat sekelebatan benda yang berkilauan di tangan Itachi. Sebelum Sakura sempat bereaksi, benda itu sudah dilemparkan ke arah Sakura. Sakura tak bergerak dan hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Sudah mati," kata Itachi, ia memandang Sakura. "Sekarang kau boleh bergerak, ular itu tak akan menggigitmu,"

Sakura meraba-raba kakinya dan melompat kaget mendapati kepala ular yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"A.. Arigatou," kata Sakura. Ia menatap Itachi lagi, lelaki dari klan Uchiha itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya kembali memasang ekspresi datar yang biasa. Sakura tidak heran mengapa Sasuke mewarisi sikap itu. Mereka berdua nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dalam hal ini.

"Hampir saja ninja medis kita digigit ular," komentar Deidara, ia nyengir di kegelapan.

"Hati-hati saja! Mungkin sebentar lagi giliranmu!" balas Sakura, ia bangkit dan membersihkan belakang jubahnya.

"Aku tidak seceroboh kau, Pinky!"

"Akan tiba giliranmu, kau tipe cowok yang gampang mati muda!"

"Hah, kau juga mau jadi cenayang?"

"Orang sepertimu mudah diramal! Kau ceroboh, cepat emosi, tidak sabaran dan Jutsu mu biasa-biasa saja!" kata Sakura.

"Kau bilang Jutsuku biasa-biasa saja?"

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Sasori menyela mereka, Sakura dan Deidara diam dan hanya saling melempar pandangan sinis dalam kegelapan. Entah kenapa Sakura sempat berpikir dirinya akan bisa cocok dengan lelaki ketus ini, mereka bahkan tak pernah absen untuk tidak bertengkar bahkan ketika belum sampai semenit mereka berdekatan.

Kalau karena dirinya tidak sedang menghindari Sasori, ia akan lebih senang terlibat pembicaraan Sasori. Tapi, hell.. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti membuat masalah -bahkan hanya dengan sebuah boneka-, tapi Sasori bukan sekedar boneka. Ia masih punya jantung yang berdetak, dan kenapa ia tak bersikap biasa saja pada Sakura? Mengapa ia tidak bersikap cuek seperti dulu saja? Setidaknya itu bisa menyelamatkannya dari kekakuan di antara mereka.

***

Sakura tetap terjaga sampai matahari menyembul di antara awan kelabu, pertanda mendung dan kemungkinan masih akan hujan. Ia memandang berkeliling pada 3 rekannya. Mereka semua juga tidak tidur dan tampak agak lega bahwa hujan akhirnya berhenti dan mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

Waktu berjalan cepat ketika mereka berkonsentrasi mencapai Ringogakure sebelum tengah malam, tanpa ada keributan antara Deidara dan Sakura. Mereka akhirnya sampai di perbatasan Ringogakure.

Itachi menggunakan Sharingan pada para penjaga perbatasan dan membiarkan mereka masuk tanpa ada perlawanan.

"Langsung ke anak itu," kata Sasori.

"Sudah jelas rencananya?" Itachi bertanya.

"Pinky mungkin belum jelas," kata Deidara.

"Aku sudah mengerti, sebenarnya kau kan yang belum mengerti!" hardik Sakura.

"Sebaiknya aku jelaskan lagi," kata Sasori. "Kita akan menyusup lewat gerbang depan dan belakang, jangan sampai terjadi keributan, bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi tanpa suara! Keuntungan kita adalah putra mahkota hanya dijaga oleh penjaga biasa, akan jauh lebih mudah dibanding harus melawan ninja penjaga,"

"Aku dan Itachi lewat gerbang depan, kalian berdua atasi gerbang belakang, sudah siap?" Sasori bertanya, Deidara dan Sakura mengangguk. "Sekarang! Mulai!"

Sakura dan Deidara melompat menuju gerbang belakang. Mereka mengawasi dua penjaga yang berjaga di gerbang dari balik semak-semak.

"Aku akan mengatasinya!" kata Deidara, ia bersiap mengambil tanah liat dalam kantongnya ketika Sakura menahan tangan Deidara secepat kilat.

"Jangan ada ledakan," kata Sakura. "Biar aku saja!"

Deidara menurut, ia mengamati Sakura yang mengambil dua buah jarum dalam kantong kunainya. Ia mencelupkan 2 jarum itu ke dalam sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan. Sakura kemudian berdiri dan melesatkan kedua jarum itu ke leher 2 penjaga, mereka seketika ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Mereka akan bangun subuh nanti," kata Sakura. Ia melesat mendahului Deidara dengan senyum kemenangan yang amat samar.

Setelah mengatasi beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang beberapa kali melintas, mereka bersiap memasuki kamar bocah bijuu.

Sakura mengintip dari balik pintu geser kemudian membeku, ia tak bergerak dan hanya menatap ke dalam dengan pandangan bercampur, Deidara menangkap hal yang tidak beres dan membuka pintu geser lebar-lebar.

Bukan bocah kecil yang mereka dapati, melainkan seorang pemuda dengan mata hitam tajam, potongan rambut mirip nanas dan seringai kemenangan yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

Di belakangnya, berdiri Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Neji dan Ino.

"Halo Sakura," Ino menyapa gembira. "Kami menemukanmu,"

Deidara menatap mereka dengan ekspresi shock bercampur kesal.

"Kau tidak menduga kami disini? Tapi Kakashi Sensei dan Yamato Sensei sedang menghadapi 2 brengsek lain," kata Naruto. "Syukurlah Sakura-chan baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana kalian.. Maksudku.. Apa yang kalian.. Kukira aku salah mendeteksi chakra dan.. "

"Kami mendahului kalian lewat jalan pintas, rencana kalian sangat mudah diketahui," kata Shikamaru.

"Dimana bocah itu?" kata Deidara.

"Sayangnya perjalanan kalian akan sia-sia saja, bocah itu sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman," kata Shikamaru. "1 lawan 7, kau mungkin akan mati muda,"

Deidara menggeram, emosinya meluap. Entah karena rencana yang gagal atau karena terus-menerus diramal akan mati muda. Ia mengambil senjatanya yang paling berbahaya dan membentuknya secepat kilat menjadi laba-laba yang melompat ke segala arah.

"KATSU!"

Semuanya meledak secara berurutan, Deidara membentuk 2 burung raksasa dengan kedua tangannya sementara Naruto dan yang lain berusaha mengatasi dan menghindari ledakan. Sakura melompat untuk menghindari ranjau yang menempel di kakinya, ia mensubtitusi tubuhnya sedetik sebelum kakinya meledak. Beberapa bom meledak dan menghancurkan atap dan beton yang mengelilingi mereka. Sakura terlalu fokus terhadap laba-laba yang terus mengejarnya hingga beberapa beton yang berjatuhan membentur bagian tubuhnya, ia meninju bongkahan beton sekaligus berkelit dari laba-laba yang berlompatan.

"KATSU!"

"DUAARR!!"

Sakura terpental membentur tembok, beton-beton berjatuhan dan menimpa kaki dan kepalanya. Ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri sementara ledakan terus terjadi.

Tenten mencoba menyerang Deidara dengan lusinan senjata, namun Deidara dapat berkelit dengan mudah. Ia menaiki burung tanah liatnya dan menyambar tubuh Sakura, ia memeluk Sakura dan terbang bersama burung tanah liatnya.

"Kalian semua yang akan mati muda!" Deidara menyeringai, senyum kemenangan terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"KATSU!"

"DUAAARRR!!!"

Seluruh istana meledak, dari kejauhan, ledakan itu mirip kembang api yang menghiasi malam.

***

Matahari menyeruak dari timur, Deidara masih terbang di atas burung tanah liatnya. Tangannya memeluk Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri, tujuan berikutnya adalah desa terdekat dari Ringogakure, yakni desa Iwagakure. Deidara tak menyangka ia akan kembali lagi ke desa asalnya, dan disini bukan tanpa resiko. Ia sudah dianggap teroris dan penghianat di Iwagakure. Kembali kesini dapat beresiko besar, namun ia tak punya pilihan. Sakura menderita luka yang cukup parah. Ia berencana mencari tenaga medis yang dapat merawat dan mengobati Sakura.

Ia tahu satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantunya.

Deidara mendaratkan tunggangannya ke sebuah pelataran yang asri, beberapa tanaman kecil tampak gundul terkena kepakan sayap burung tanah liat.

Deidara turun dan menggendong Sakura di depan, ia mengamati sebuah rumah sederhana yang sudah cukup tua, sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintu, ia melihat kepala seseorang menyembul di balik pintu. Seseorang dengan tubuh gempal, wajahnya yang dipenuhi garis-garis usia terbingkai rambut putih sebatas bahu, ia memegang tongkat untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang renta.

"Nenek Azumi, lama tidak berjumpa,"

***

Deidara mengamati Sakura yang terbaring di atas ranjang, tubuhnya tengah diseka dengan air hangat oleh nenek Azumi, perban terbalut rapi di perut, kaki, tangan serta kepala pinknya. Menutupi luka bakar dan luka bengkak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Gadis ini luar biasa," kata nenek Azumi. "Orang biasa pasti sudah mati, tapi ia masih punya cukup chakra bahkan setelah 5 jam kau biarkan tanpa pengobatan,"

"Aku tak punya tempat lain untuk dituju lagi nek,"

"Tidak mengejutkan," kata nenek Azumi. "lagipula, kemana saja kau selama ini? Tak pernah berkunjung dan kasih kabar, tahu-tahu datang membawa gadis cantik,"

"Nenek kan tahu sendiri,"

"Dulu kau anak baik, meskipun sedikit nakal. Aku tak mengira kau bakal jadi teroris," kata nenek Azumi.

Deidara tidak menjawab, ia hanya memanyunkan bibir bawahnya. Nenek Azumi tertawa dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, nenek mau tidur," nenek Azumi bangkit dan memegang erat tongkatnya. "Kau jagalah dia, pacarmu ini akan bangun dalam waktu beberapa jam,"

"Dia bukan pacarku, tapi partnerku,"

"Kau memperlakukannya lebih seperti pacar dibanding partner,"

"Dilihat dari mananya?" Deidara bersungut-sungut. Nenek Azumi hanya tertawa dan melambai, kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Deidara menghela nafas, ia menopang dagunya dan menatap Sakura. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia sempat berpikir untuk menyelamatkan Sakura sebelum meledakkan gedung itu, mengapa ia tak membiarkannya bersama teman-temannya? Apa pedulinya? Tentu saja, bukankah sekarang Sakura adalah partnernya? Walaupun Sakura tidak pernah setuju untuk menjadi Akatsuki, ia tetaplah partnernya. Ia harus menyelamatkannya, itu saja kan?

"Naruto.. Kakashi-Sensei.."

Sakura menggumam, Deidara berdiri senang. Ia menatap Sakura dan menunggunya membuka mata.

Deidara mengamati Sakura, ia tengah membuka kedua matanya, mata emerald itu menatap satu-satunya objek di ruangan ini, Deidara.

"Ino.." Sakura menggumam, Deidara memutar bola matanya.

"Apa beton-beton itu juga mempengaruhi penglihatanmu?"

Sakura berkedip-kedip, ia seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, ia kemudian tampak shock dan ketakutan.

"K.. Kau? Ma.. Mana Naruto dan yang lain?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memikirkan mereka dulu,"

Ekspresi Sakura mengeras.

"Katakan! Dimana mereka? Apa yang terjadi?" ia membentak Deidara.

"Entahlah,"

kata Deidara. "Aku sudah meledakkan seluruh istana, mereka terlalu meremehkan aku,"

"Kau brengsek!"

"Mestinya kau berterima kasih, aku sudah susah payah menyelamatkanmu!"

"Aku lebih senang mati!"

"Wah, sayang sekali," Deidara berkata sarkastik, ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur di sebelah Sakura dan merebahkan diri. Ia menguap dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

***

Deidara berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun sesuatu terus mengusiknya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Di sebelahnya, Sakura terus-menerus terisak dan menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto, Ino, Lee dan semua nama yang tampak asing bagi Deidara. Deidara tidak pernah melihat Sakura menangis sebelumnya, ia selalu saja mendelik dan membentak-bentak dirinya, ia juga tak pernah menangis dengan hal-hal yang fisik. Ia bukan gadis yang manja dan cengeng. Dan hal ini, mau tak mau mengusik Deidara juga, apa keputusannya meledakkan teman-temannya tidak keterlaluan?

***

"Fisikmu kuat sekali," nenek Azumi berkata lembut, ia meraba kepala Sakura dan tersenyum ramah. "Gadis lain mungkin tak akan bertahan selama dirimu,"

"Dia memang seperti Badak," kata Deidara, Sakura diam.

"Satu kaki dan kedua tanganmu patah, kepalamu terbentur keras dan beberapa luka bakar di tubuhmu, biasanya membutuhkan waktu 1 Minggu untuk bisa sadar," kata nenek Azumi.

"A.. Aku harus kembali!" kata Sakura, ia berusaha keras untuk bangkit, namun tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk. Ia memaksa tubuhnya lagi, tetapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri!" Deidara berteriak.

"Sakura, Dear.." nenek Azumi berkata lembut. "Tenanglah,"

Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'Aku tidak akan bisa tenang!', namun Sakura tidak terlihat akan melawan argumen itu.

Jadi nenek Azumi melanjutkan.

"Kau butuh perhatian dan perawatan khusus," katanya. "Deidara akan merawatmu selama waktu yang dibutuhkan, sementara aku merawat pasienku yang lain,"

"Tapi nek.."

"Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik dari ini kan Deidara?" kata nenek Azumi, ia melenggang pergi dan tersenyum manis.

*To Be Continued*

A/n: Gomeen.. Benar-benar lama apdet nih kayaknya*digetok*, hope u like this chapter.. ^_^.


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh, bales review dulu..

Haruchi Nigiyama

Yap! Saso dan Saku sudah ehem.. ciuman*blush*, Ita dan Saso selamat, cuma gak saya deskripin disini karena males*plak*, hehe.. Sebenernya karna gak mau memperpanjang cerita aja*sama aja kali*, hehe.. Thanks y dah review.. ^_^

Azalea Yukiko

Yap Deisaku sudah mulai error disini *apaan sih?*, haha.. Yang jelas mereka sudah mulai akrab dan.. *scroll ke bawah* ya seperti yg sudah tertulis di bawah. Wawaw.. Terimakasih sudah memfave*peluk* ^_^

Ryu kirei no joozu

Yap! Anda benar! Ringogakure adalah negara apel, nama yg saya comot asal2an.. :P

Itasaku sudah mulai muncul loh, ^_^ monggohlah kalo beg beg begitu...

Miamau Kakashi

gomen lama apdetnyaa*puppy eyes*, ah.. Sasosaku pasti muncul lagi kok, soalnya Saso ngebet ma Saku.. Wkwkwk.. Soal endingnya, mari kita berharap pikiran saya cukup jernih untuk tidak membuat Sakura jadi polyandri..*digeplak* hehe.. Thank you sudah meriviuw..

Intan Sasusaku

*pake baju zirah spaya gak dicekek* gomeeen saya ingkar janji*dicekek*, tapi saya usahain secepet mungkin loh, hehe.. Jangan bosan2 mengingatkan saya lewat twit*plak*, hehe.. Thank u.. ^_^

Naru-mania

Yap, chap ini gilirannya deisaku.. Udah mulai itasaku juga loh.. Hehe.. Itachi + saso blum mati kok.. ^_^

Princess Mikaia

Gak full deisaku kok, malah edisi khusus*bcanda*, hehe..

Nakamura Miharu chan

Oke! Ini apdetannya.. ^_^

Myuuga Arai

Namanya juga manusia(baca:kartun), pasti ada sisi lemahnya.. Hehe.. Wa~ kebanyakan deisaku ya? Hmm.. Tapi saya selalu ngusahain biar adil kok.. Jadi gak terfokus pada satu pairing, tapi fokusnya emang sama 3 couple itu..

Deskripnya emang kurang di chap kemarin, tapi dah saya tambahin kok disini..

Thank u sudah meripiuw.. ^o^

Aisya-chan

xixi.. Mari kita dukung deisaku*digeplak itasaku sasosaku fans*, hehe..

Yuuaja

yap! Disini dah mulai itasaku loh, enjoy.. ^_^

Kuchiki Rukia-taicho

salam kenal.. ^_^ welcome 2 ffn.. Keadaan Naruto akan diceritakan di chap ini, tpi mungkin gak mendetail.

So-Chand 'luph plend'

Yep! Thank you dah review ya.. ^_^ hehe..

Chiwe-sasusaku

Itasaku ada disini, ^_^ enjoy..

Sasori Schifferway

Hmm.. Boleh dibilang begitu..

Dei kan emang cwok*sewot**meluk2 Deidara* hehe..

Tenang, scene naruto sudah dikurangin*dirasengan* hehe..

Thanks y dah review.. ^_^

Nomi-kano

Yosh! Disini lumayan banyak, hmm.. Dah cukup kah?

Azuka kanahara

Thank you, disini itasaku dah mulai muncul.. ^_^ kalo saya jadi sakura saya bakal betah, hehe..

Icha beside door

salam kenal juga Icha..^_^, terimakasih dah suka sama fic saya.. Hehe.. Enjoy..

Uchiha cute nagheeta

hehe.. Kalo nyewa saso segitu mendingan gak deh.. Hehe..

Monggoh Itasakunya da disini..

Revhita Haruno

Hehe.. Terima kasih.. ^_^

ayo bikin fic akatSaku biar tambah rame.. Hehe..

Black butterfly

Sasu kan lagi sama Orochimaru, hehe..

::::

**Emerald**

**Chapter 6**

::::

Deidara mengutuk nenek Azumi dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan kewajibannya begitu saja dan melimpahkan semua pada dirinya? Ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu perihal 'merawat gadis yang sedang sekarat', oke! Memang tak sekarat secara fisik, namun suasana hatinya lah yang sekarat. Ia baru saja meledakkan teman-teman baiknya dan hampir membunuhnya juga. Ia tidak yakin apa Sakura akan menerimanya begitu saja.

:::::

"Pinky," Deidara berkata, ia membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura, menunggunya untuk menerimanya. Namun Sakura tak bergeming, ia menatap jendela di depannya dan tak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Deidara baru sadar kalau tangan Sakura patah dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"Nenek Azumi yang membuatnya," kata Deidara, ia menyeret kursi kayu di belakangnya dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Ia menyendok buburnya dan mendekatkannya pada mulut Sakura.

Sakura tidak bergeming dan tetap kekeuh menatap jendela.

"Buka mulutmu," Deidara berusaha berkata selembut mungkin. Sakura tetap diam.

"Kau tidak bisa minum obat kalau tidak makan dulu, kalau kau tidak minum obat kau akan mendekam terus di tempat tidur!"

Sakura menatap Deidara dengan tajam, yang tersirat di mata itu adalah kebencian yang sangat besar. Deidara menyesali perkataannya barusan dan menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku," kata Deidara. "Tapi sekarang prioritas utamamu adalah untuk sembuh, kau tidak bisa pilih-pilih siapa yang akan merawatmu,"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap jendela.

Deidara kembali mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulut Sakura, Sakura tetap mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, Deidara tetap bertahan dengan sendoknya -ia tidak menarik tangannya sampai Sakura mau melahapnya-.

"Aku tahu kau lapar," kata Deidara, ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya hingga akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya. Deidara tersenyum senang dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Sakura. Sakura terlihat akan menelan makanannya namun ia melakukan sebaliknya. Ia menyemprotkan makanannya ke baju Deidara, Deidara refleks melompat mundur dan berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. BAKA!" Deidara menatap Sakura tidak percaya, sementara Sakura menatap Deidara dengan semua kebencian yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

"Kau.." Deidara menatap marah dan mengibas-ibaskan bajunya yang kotor dan basah, sementara Sakura kembali menatap jendela dan mengabaikan Deidara yang membanting mangkuk buburnya ke meja.

"Merawat seseorang perlu kesabaran yang ekstra," kata nenek Azumi yang tengah membalut kaki seorang pasiennya yang tampak melepuh. Sang pasien mengaduh-aduh karena lukanya yang menyentuh perban.

"Tapi gadis ini sama sekali bukan tipe yang mau disabari, dia keras kepala!" kata Deidara, ia masih mengibas-ibaskan bajunya. Wajahnya tampak berang dan benar-benar kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau harus coba cara lain agar dia mau dirawat olehmu,"

"Kenapa aku harus mencari cara supaya dia 'mau' kurawat? Seharusnya dia yang memohon agar aku mau merawatnya!"

"Deidara, kau adalah orang tidak pernah menyerah dengan hal apapun," kata nenek Azumi. "Sejak kecil kau selalu berusaha menyelesaikan apapun yang sudah kau mulai, kurasa lama-kelamaan Sakura akan memaafkanmu, atau kau belum mencoba minta maaf?"

Deidara terdiam, ia menatap nenek Azumi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Di dapur masih ada semangkuk bubur, dia pasti sangat lapar,"

Deidara membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya membawa semangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin.

"Pink.." Deidara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia memasuki kamar, ia melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidur secepat itu?"

kata Deidara, ia meletakkan buburnya ke atas meja kemudian duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

Ia mengamati wajah Sakura yang masih sedikit dihiasi luka-luka lebam. Matanya terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis, dan tubuh kurusnya tergolek dipenuhi balutan perban. Deidara tidak menyangka gadis yang sudah tak berdaya ini masih terlihat sangat menakutkan, sejenak ia melihat monster yang mengerikan di mata Sakura. Entah itu refleksi dirinya atau kekuatan tersembunyi darinya. Tetapi, mata emeraldnya menyimpan begitu banyak emosi yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Mata itu, terlihat sangat istimewa, mata yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sakura.." Deidara menepuk pipi Sakura. "Kau harus makan banyak dan minum obat supaya bisa cepat pulih,"

Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya dan menatap Deidara.

"Lalu apa?" kata Sakura. "Supaya kau bisa membawaku kembali ke markas?"

"Aku juga tidak suka membawa-bawa gadis lemah sepertimu," kata Deidara.

"Lalu apa maumu, brengsek?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan apapun yang sudah kumulai." kata Deidara. "Aku, tidak akan melepasmu,"

"Aku akan memandikanmu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku ak.. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak suka mengulang-ulang kalimatku," kata Deidara. Ia bersiap membuka selimut Sakura ketika Sakura menjerit dan membuat Deidara mundur sambil menyumbat kedua telinganya.

"Tidak secara harfiah!" kata Deidara. "Aku hanya akan menyeka bagian-bagian yang mungkin.. Ah, aku juga tidak suka tugas ini!"

"Mundur! Dasar mesum!"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam!"

"Kau pasti bohong waktu kau mengaku Gay!"

"Aku tidak pernah bi.. Oke! Aku bohong waktu itu! Tapi.."

"Benar kan, sudah kuduga kau hidung belang!"

"Aku bukan hidung belang! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menaklukkanmu dari dulu,"

Sakura mendelik, ia menatap Deidara dengan pandangan bercampur.

"Kau kira kau hebat?" Sakura mendesis.

"Lebih dari yang kau kira,"

"Begitu," Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Deidara mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!"

"Maaf?"

"Buktikan omong kosongmu! Sampai aku matipun aku tidak akan.."

"Tak perlu menunggu lama-lama Sakura," Deidara menyeringai, ia menunduk cukup dekat agar Sakura bisa mendengar bisikannya. "Kau akan takluk padaku dalam waktu dekat,"

"Aku tid.. Mmm.."

Deidara mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura tampak shock dengan aksi tiba-tiba dari Deidara dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terbujur kaku. Ia tak bergerak dan membiarkan Deidara mencium dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Nah Sakura," Deidara bangkit dan menatap wajah shock Sakura. "Sebentar lagi kau tak akan keberatan kalau aku memandikanmu,"

Setelah 'insiden' yang terjadi antara Deidara dan Sakura, Sakura mendiamkan Deidara selama seharian penuh. Ia tidak membiarkan lelaki pirang ini berada di dekatnya dalam radius 10 meter. Ia mulai mengancamnya ketika Deidara memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa makan kalau tidak mengijinkanku dekat-dekat," kata Deidara santai, ia membawa mangkuk bubur dan segelas air, kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. "Kau belum mau mandi?"

Sakura menatap Deidara dan berkata sarkastik. "Brengsek!"

Deidara tertawa dan mulai menyendok buburnya. "Buka mulutmu!"

"Bagaimana? Bukankah tanganmu masih belum pulih?" Deidara berbisik di telinga Sakura, bibirnya perlahan-lahan menyusuri pipi Sakura dan bergerak terus menuju bibirnya. Ketika Deidara sudah mencium sudut bibir Sakura, gadis ini menendang perut Deidara sekuat tenaga.

Deidara terdorong ke belakang oleh tenaga Sakura yang luar biasa, ia meringis menatap Sakura.

"Arrgh! Kau!" Deidara memegangi perutnya dan menatap seringai kemenangan Sakura.

"Aku belum bilang kalau kaki kananku sudah pulih seratus persen ya?" kata Sakura. "Jadi, jauh-jauh sana!"

Tiga hari bagi Sakura, adalah seperti 3 hari dalam neraka. Neraka yang tak membiarkannya menghajar Deidara dan memaksanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Deidara mengerjainya.

Dan sekarang, seperti yang sudah diramalkan oleh nenek Azumi, Sakura akhirnya sembuh. Meskipun belum pulih secara total, namun setidaknya tangannya sudah bisa digunakan untuk meninju hidung Deidara. Hanya kaki kirinya yang masih cedera, Sakura harus menggunakan penyangga agar bisa berjalan dan Deidara memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka kembali ke markas.

Sakura tahu benar maksud Deidara, ia tidak membiarkan Sakura sembuh seratus persen dan menanggung resiko konfrontasi dari Sakura yang lalu dapat kabur darinya. Setidaknya dengan kaki kiri terbebat dan kondisi Sakura yang riskan, Deidara dapat menekan resiko itu.

"Hati-hatilah kalian berdua," kata nenek Azumi.

"Terima kasih banyak nek," kata Sakura berusaha membungkuk dengan sopan. Nenek Azumi tersenyum.

"Kau akan aman naik ini," kata nenek Azumi menunjuk burung tanah liat raksasa yang sudah mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya.

Sakura mengangguk canggung.

"Kami berangkat," kata Deidara, ia tersenyum pada nenek Azumi kemudian menuntun Sakura menaiki kendaraannya.

"KAU SENGAJA KAN?"

"APA?"

"KAU SENGAJA! KAU SENGAJA NGEBUT AGAR AKU KETAKUTAN KA.. KYAAAA!"

Bulan terlihat menggantung di barisan depan, seperti ratu malam dengan pengawal bintang-bintang. Sang bulan tampak paling cantik dan terang, meskipun begitu, ia tetap membagi sinarnya ke seluruh bumi malam.

Deidara memacu kendaraannya menembus kabut malam, ia merasakan tangan kiri Sakura mencengkram erat jubahnya sementara tangan kanannya ia benamkan pada bagian samping dari burung tanah liat yang elastis.

"Kau boleh tidur kalau mau," kata Deidara, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap wajah lelah Sakura.

Sakura diam.

"Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu," kata Deidara, ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya agar memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Sakura menatapnya dengan aneh selama beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian tak terlihat akan memprotes. Ia memeluk pinggang Deidara kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Deidara lalu memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, hal ini membuat Deidara tersenyum.

Bayangan wajah Pein yang murka, teriakan-teriakan mengumpat dan semua hal yang sepertinya akan dilakukan oleh ketua penjahat yang mengetahui anak buahnya gagal menjalankan misi, tidak Sakura temukan di ruangan ini.

Pein tidak murka. Ia tidak mencak-mencak dan tidak menyiksanya. Ia cuma mematung di seberang meja, menatap ia dan Deidara yang baru saja melapor sekembalinya dari misi dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa.

Ia hanya memberinya pernyataan kecewa dan informasi yang sangat penting. Sangat penting bahwa bijuu dipindahkan ke Konoha dan para ninja Konoha yang mengejar mereka belum mati. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto dan yang lain masih hidup. Mereka menderita luka-luka seperti halnya Sakura.

Pein mengerutkan kening dan tampak berpikir, kemudian membiarkan ia dan Deidara untuk beristirahat.

Mungkin karena ia sudah puas mendiskusikannya dengan Itachi dan Sasori yang sudah tiba lebih dulu.

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal-pegal, ia langsung mandi begitu sampai di kamarnya. Ia lega bahwa Naruto dan yang lain masih hidup, meskipun ia tak mungkin berkumpul bersama mereka, tapi setidaknya mereka selamat.

Meskipun telah melewati beberapa minggu mendekam di markas Akatsuki, Sakura tetap saja masih merasakan bahwa hal ini tidak benar. Terkadang perasaan bersalah menohoknya dengan keras, keputusannya mengambil jalan bersama Akatsuki telah merusak prinsip dasar seorang Shinobi yaitu membela desanya dan mengabdikan diri untuk menolong orang yang lemah. Namun sekarang Sakura disini, duduk sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap dan lembab. Menunggu instruksi dari sang ketua, Pein, untuk menjalankan apapun misi yang ia berikan. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan rasa putus asa yang menyerangnya belakangan ini, ia kerap kali berpikir bahwa Naruto dan yang lain telah menyerah untuk mencarinya. Ketika mereka tidak berhasil menemukannya, mereka mungkin akan segera melupakannya. Mereka akan mencari teman baru, partner baru, murid baru, ninja medis baru. Ketika mereka ditanya tentang Sakura, mungkin mereka sudah lupa bagaimana tampangnya. Dan Sakura akan terjebak selamanya disini, berteman dengan para penjahat keji, terjebak dalam kubang kriminal yang lama-kelamaan akan membekukan hatinya. Kotor, hina, pembunuh, penjahat dan bermacam sebutan yang pantas untuknya akan melekat selamanya.

Dan sudah berminggu-minggu pula dirinya tidak mendapatkan misi, ini sangat menyiksanya, karena di satu sisi ia ingin melupakan Konoha dan tidak mau lagi terjebak di antara kebingungannya memilih.

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap bulan yang menyembul di lubang jendela kamarnya, kalau ia punya jam mungkin sekarang sudah menjelang tengah malam. Markas ini sudah terbiasa lengang, hanya diisi dengan suara-suara jangkrik dan binatang malam. Apalagi beberapa anggota Akatsuki juga tengah menjalani misi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu dan Konan sudah pergi selama seminggu. Sementara Itachi entah pergi kemana, yang jelas ia tak begitu peduli.

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia bangkit dan berniat ke dapur untuk meminum sesuatu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong yang gelap, sedikit tersandung oleh batu-batu yang mencuat sepanjang lorong seperti batu yang ada di dasar gua. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia membeku dan menatap lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Lelaki itu berwajah sangat pucat, bibirnya yang mengatup berwarna kebiruan, ia berjalan timpang sambil memegangi dadanya, seperti menahan sakit.

"Itachi," Sakura menahan napasnya begitu menyadari satu hal, Itachi terluka parah! Ia mungkin mendekati sekarat!

"Itachi! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mendekati Itachi dan memeriksa keadaannya, tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Itachi, Sakura segera menarik Itachi ke kamarnya. Ia tahu ia harus bertindak cepat, instingnya sebagai ninja medis rupanya lebih mendominasi untuk menolong siapa saja yang memerlukan bantuan. Tak peduli ia penjahat atau bukan, lagipula sekarang ia telah menjadi milik Akatsuki.

Sakura mendudukkan Itachi di ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan tegang, jika diamati dari ciri fisik yang dialami Itachi, ia jelas tidak hanya terkena luka biasa. Lukanya mungkin saja ditanami racun.

Sakura menyobek jubah dan baju Itachi dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia bisa melihat torehan panjang di dada kiri Itachi. Lukanya lebar dan dalam, hingga sepertinya butuh keberanian lebih untuk tetap menatap dan menganalisanya.

"Bertahanlah," kata Sakura, ia dengan sigap menyuntikkan sebuah cairan di sekitar luka Itachi. "ini supaya racunnya tidak menyebar,"

Sakura kemudian menyentuh dada kiri Itachi dan mengalirkan chakra penyembuh melalui telapak tangannya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah Itachi, mata Itachi berkilat berbahaya ketika ia menyentuhnya. Tetapi ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu ketika Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya. Jelas ia sedang merasa kesakitan, dan mungkin sifat khas Uchihanya sedikit gengsi untuk menerima bantuan dari Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan luka Itachi menyempit, mengering dan bentuknya juga tidak lagi mengerikan seperti sebelumnya. Sakura menatap wajah Itachi yang pucat sudah mulai memunculkan warnanya, bibirnya juga tak lagi kebiruan. Matanya mengawasi luka yang tadinya menganga kemudian ke arah wajah sang ninja medis, ia membuka bibirnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kembali mengatupkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur," kata Sakura, ia melepas jubah dan baju Itachi yang tadi dirobeknya hingga Itachi hanya memakai celananya saja. "aku akan memperban lukamu sebentar,"

Sakura kemudian mengambil perban di tasnya dan mengulurnya, ia duduk di sebelah Itachi dan dengan canggung menatap dada Itachi. Bukan hanya karena dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang rata, tetapi juga karena mata Itachi tak pernah beralih menatapnya. Sakura bertindak profesional dengan berusaha mengabaikan wajahnya yang memerah dan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia membebatkan perban melingkari dadanya dan melakukannya secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai, Sakura bangkit dan membereskan perlengkapan medisnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Itachi, ini agak mengejutkan Sakura, hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan peralatannya. Sakura menoleh pada Itachi dan tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama," kata Sakura, ia kemudian kembali pada perlengkapannya ketika Itachi tidak bicara lagi. Sakura telah meletakkan perlengkapannya pada tempatnya dan mengecek keadaan Itachi. Entah karena pengaruh obat atau tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis hingga Itachi akhirnya ambruk di ranjang Sakura. Matanya terpejam sementara kepalanya jatuh meleset jauh dari bantal Sakura.

"Itachi.." Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti ibu terhadap anaknya yang ketiduran, kemudian membenarkan posisi tidur Itachi dan menyelimutinya sampai lehernya. "mimpilah dengan indah,"

-to be continued-

a/n : Gomen untuk apdet yang lama*digetok*, chap ini fokus ke Deisaku + Itasaku.. Di chap depan perasaan mereka akan lebih berkembang. So, review lagi biar saya semangat! Hehe ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Yosh! Bales review dulu ^o^

Haruchi Nigiyama

Thankyouu.. ^o^, sempet bingung mo fokus ke pair mana.. Xixi..

Akasuna no niraDei Uchiha

Boleh.. Boleh banget atuh.. Sasosaku ntar ada, selang-seling ya.. ^_^

Azuka Kanahara

Thank you, chap ini juga masih ItaSaku loh..

Asdsdwee

?

Azalea Yukiko

Sini saya peluk *lari2 ngejar Azalea-chan**ditabok*

Micon

Ya ampun Mi-chan, sini.. Sini.. Mama peluk *berpelukan*, waa~ the deception blum bisa diterusin, tpi InsyaAllah akan tetep lanjut kok..

Sava Kaladze

Thankyouu.. ^_^, Poliandry? Kayakny ide bagus tuh.. Hoho..

Arzhetty Granger

Ya ampun nak.. Maafin Tou ya, klamaan apdet.. Di twitt Tou bales loh, hehe.. Tpi thankyu dah ngingetin..

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

xixi.. Thenkyu.. ^^, di chap ni jg masih itasaku loh.. ^_^

Yuuaja

Hehe.. Gomen bru bsa apdet..

Mamehatsuki

yosh! Yosh!

Eien no Hana Kuroshiro6yh

kyaaa~ Oke! Hehe..

Ditachi Uchiha

salam kenal juga.. ^^, astaganagabonarjaditiga! Sya pkir jga bkal discontinued *ditabok* tapi setelah saya pikir2 lagi, saya punya tanggung jawab untuk nerusin fic ini *apaan sih sok bijak* hehe.. Xie xie.. ^^

Risle-coe

Hah? Itasakunya msih kurang? Oke deh, nih saya tambahin di chap ini.. Hehe..

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

gomen.. Tak bisa cepet.. Hehe.. Smoga tak penasaran lagi, ^^

RiaNamikaze

Deisaku?*tos* sya juga deisakufansnumberone!*dikeroyok fans pair Sakucentric lain*

Faatin-hime

emm.. Kemungkinan besar gk akan ada Sasukenya.. Kalo yg ada Sasu nya, silahkan baca fic sasusaku saya yg lain*promosi*

Arisu-yamachan

thankyuu.. ^^.. Yuuk.. Lanjuuutt!

Yuuhi Ryuu Haruno-chan

Smangaaattt! Hoho..

Icha beside door

Waa~ Icha.. Hoho.. Gomen bru bisa apdet, thankyuu dah sering ngingetin bwt ngapdet fic ini.. hoho.. Jadi dkung yg mana nih? Itasaku ato Sasosaku? Hehe..

Aya-na rifa'i

xixi.. Thankyuu.. Monggo dbaca lanjutannya.. ^^

kin chan usagi

hoho.. Thankyuu.. ^^

apa bkal ada kissu lagi? Langsung bca aja ya.. Hehe..

Kasumi yumaeda gothic lolita

hehe.. Gomen lama apdet.. Enjoy..^^

Ryuku S. A.J

hehe.. Makasih.. Monggo abdetanya.. ^_^

funny chan

salam kenal juga.. ^^.. Thengkyuu..

Saku kan emang asliny galak.. Hehe..

Nakamura Miharu-chan

lanjuuuut! ^o^

Imuri ridan chara

thankyuu.. Namanya juga fiksi, yg tdak mungkin bsa jadi mungkin.. Hehe..

Revhita Emerald

kan blum dicoba say.. Hehe..

The1st

yoi.. Di chap ini masih Itasaku loh.. Enjoy.. ^_^

Sasori Schifferway

hoho.. Saya spesialis straight pairing, bukan yaoi.. Hehehe..

Zzzz

yap.. Ini apdtanya..

Vee vee uchiha hana-chan

hoho.. Thankyu.. Kamu mo nyium Dei? Langkahin dulu diriku! *masang chidori**digeplak Sasuke* hehe.

Bella

kenapa gak stuju?

Ririn cross

salam kenal juga, ^^

di fav? Monggo.. Monggo.. ^o^ hoho..

Loteless

yap! Ini apdetannya.. ^^

akusukakashi

banyakin deisaku? InsyaAllah.. Hehe.

Aurellia

yep! Gomen lama..

Hahacuiz me

gomen lama skali.. =_=

enjoy ^^

kuraishi cha22den

yep! Ini dia apdetannya.. Enjoy..^_^

Chapter 7

Emerald

"BRAKK!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

Sakura memaksa matanya terbuka dan menatap Toby yang terlihat shock di ambang pintu, telunjuknya ia gerakkan ke arah Itachi dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"K-kenapa Itachi Senpai ada di kamar Saku.. Eh? K-kenapa.."

"Ssst! Toby! Jangan bikin gaduh!" desis Sakura.

Toby langsung membuat gerakan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gomeen.." bisik Toby.

Sakura kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan pegal, ia telah menunggu Itachi semalaman dan memutuskan tidur di lantai karena takut keadaannya menjadi semakin parah. Untunglah ia hanya mengalami demam ringan yang wajar menjalari orang setelah keracunan dan diberi antibiotik.

Sakura cuma perlu mengompresnya dan mengalirkan sedikit chakranya. Setelah itu keadaan Itachi akan membaik.

"Itachi Senpai kenapa?" tanya Toby, masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sakura kemudian bangkit dan mengecek keadaan Itachi dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Itachi.

"Ia terluka dalam misi kemarin," kata Sakura. "tapi sekarang sudah tak masalah, jangan khawatir Toby,"

"Sakura-chan yang mengobatinya?"

"Iya, semestinya ia sudah sadar sekarang," kata Sakura, ia menatap wajah Itachi yang sudah mulai memunculkan warnanya, ia tak lagi sepucat semalam. Wajahnya agak merona di sekitar garis halus di bawah matanya, tanpa sadar Sakura memperhatikan bulu mata Itachi yang panjang dan cantik, hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung, kemudian bibirnya yang serupa garis tipis yang mengatup erat. Ia refleks menurunkan tangannya ke wajah Itachi dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"PLAKK!"

Sakura tergagap dan shock dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang dibuat Itachi, ia menatap mata merah yang menatapnya dengan ancaman, lengannya tercengkram erat oleh si pemilik mata sharingan. Erat dan kencang hingga Sakura merasa pergelangan tangannya panas dan nyeri. Ia tidak berani berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap Itachi dengan ketakutan.

"Itachi Senpai! Itu cuma Sakura-chan!"

Itachi mengendurkan ekspresinya, kemudian melepas pergelangan tangan Sakura perlahan.

"G-Gomen.. Itachi!" Sakura berkata tersendat. Itachi tampak tak peduli dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

kata Itachi.

"7 jam," kata Sakura.

Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengernyit.

"Kau tak apa?"

Itachi mengangkat tangannya, pertanda ia tak perlu dibantu.

Sakura akhirnya diam saja dan menatap Itachi yang kini tengah memakai jubahnya. Tertatih-tatih, Itachi berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apapun.

"Itachi!" Sakura memanggil, Itachi berhenti di ambang pintu. "kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau boleh memanggilku!"

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Toby.

:::::

Ruangan Pein lembab dan berbau tembakau, tidak ada hal aneh selain sebuah ruang yang ditata terlalu teratur. Untuk ukuran seorang kriminal, ruangan Pein masuk dalam kategori bersih. Dindingnya putih polos tanpa tempelan apapun, baik itu lambang Akatsuki ataupun karya seni dan kaligrafi jepang yang biasa Sakura lihat tertempel di dinding kantor Tsunade. Mejanya hanya berisi gulungan kertas dan tumpukan file. Nurani Sakura tergelitik, mungkinkah Akatsuki melakukan surat-menyurat dan minta perijinan dari pemerintah setempat untuk melakukan kejahatan? Atau itu hanya file-file penting dari musuh Akatsuki?

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Pein.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mendongak untuk menatap si pemilik suara, ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata rinnegan yang tajam dan menusuk. Kursi kayu yang diduduki Sakura berdecit ketika ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lelaki berambut jingga dengan serius.

"Ia cuma butuh sedikit perawatan medis," kata Sakura.

"Kuserahkan urusan ini padamu,"

"Aku bisa melakukannya seandainya ia mengijinkan, tapi tampaknya ia masih belum bisa mempercayaiku, ia tidak mau kuobati, ia meno.."

"Aku akan bicara padanya," kata Pein jelas.

"Yang perlu kau sadari adalah tugasmu Sakura. Betapapun menyebalkannya pasienmu, kau harus merawatnya sampai sembuh. Suka atau tidak suka, kau sekarang adalah bagian dari Akatsuki," kata Pein. "Organisasi ini yang menaungimu, dan semua sudah diatur berdasarkan fungsinya masing-masing, aku sebagai ketua, ingin agar kau lebih memahami deskripsi tugasmu. Seperti yang sudah pernah kujelaskan sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin mengulanginya. Kalau kau lupa, kau boleh mencatatnya,"

"Tidak!" kata Sakura. "aku tidak lupa,"

"Itu bagus, aku harap aku tidak salah menilaimu," kata Pein, sejenak Sakura merasa kalau mata Pein berkilat, entah karena apa dan entah mengapa, perut Sakura bergejolak aneh.

::::

Sakura menyusuri lorong panjang dimana bentuknya seperti sebuah jalan menuju labirin modern dari beton, dinding lorong yang lembab membuat suasana semakin suram. Sakura bisa merasakan sandalnya yang berdecit karena bersinggungan dengan batu yang licin, ia berjalan terus menuju kamar di pojok lorong. Yang tampaknya kamar yang jaraknya paling jauh dari kamar-kamar lainnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa merinding ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya ketika ia mendorong pintu kayu yang sudah terbuka sedikit, ia melongok dengan hati-hati dan menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Kesan pertama yang didapat Sakura adalah 'si pemilik kamar bersifat sangat tertutup!', karena kamar ini cuma semacam persinggahan sementara. Tidak ada apapun kecuali tempat tidur dan lemari. Sakura tidak bisa menemukan benda lain selain itu.

Kepribadian seseorang bisa dinilai dari barang-barang yang dimilikinya, entah itu hanya sebuah lukisan ataupun mungkin patung penghias meja. Tetapi ia bahkan tak menemukan mejanya, yang artinya pemilik kamar adalah orang yang tidak punya kepribadian! Atau mungkin menutup rapat-rapat hal yang berhubungan dengan kepribadiannya.

Sakura melangkah lebih dalam lagi, ia tak menemukan seorangpun. Ia berniat memanggilnya ketika dalam kedipan mata, seseorang tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga menabrak pintu. Tubuh orang itu menekan tubuh Sakura hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

Sakura tercekat, ia menatap mata merah darah yang mengancamnya, mata itu penuh kebencian, penuh kepedihan dan kecemasan yang sulit dijabarkan.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura mengira sudah mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras, tetapi ternyata hanya terdengar seperti desisan ular. Sakura berusaha bicara lagi, tapi tak ada yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Mau apa kau?" kata Itachi, dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakura menemukan kembali suaranya.

"P-Pein menyuruhku untuk merawatmu.. dia belum bicara padamu?"

Itachi melepaskan Sakura perlahan, namun tak pernah memutuskan kontak matanya dengan si pemilik mata emerald.

"Pergilah!"

"Tapi.."

"Aku sudah sembuh,"

"Kau masih butuh beberapa proses pengobatan," kata Sakura. "kalau tidak, lukamu akan sembuh lama,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Pein memberiku tugas untuk mengobatimu, kau tahu? Itu tugasku disini, dan aku berkewajiban untuk merawatmu sampai sembuh,"

"Kau salah kalau menganggap markas ini seperti Rumah Sakit, yang mana pasienmu akan berdatangan setiap hari," kata Itachi. "sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengumbar sifat sok menolongmu,"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan orang yang suka pamer ataupun penolong seperti yang kau jabarkan barusan! Dan seharusnya kau tak perlu menyinggung sensitivitas dalam hal misi dan jam terbang yang kumiliki! Aku akan menjalankan tugasku sesuai aturan yang menaungiku! Tak peduli ini kriminal atau bukan, aku cuma ingin melaksanakan tugasku!" kata Sakura, ia tak menyangka bahwa mengobati Itachi akan seperti mengobati anak kecil. Anak kecil yang ngotot tidak mau diobati dan melemparkan berbagai macam alasan tidak masuk akal agar tidak bersinggungan dengan ranjang Rumah Sakit. Sakura mencoba untuk bersabar dan menyisipkan ingatan bahwa masih ada banyak pasien yang lebih menjengkelkan dari Itachi. Dan cara itu lumayan berhasil, Sakura merasa lebih sabar dan bisa sedikit menurunkan emosinya.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura. "aku akan pergi! Aku ada di kamar kalau kau perlu bantuanku,"

::::

Siang terasa amat terik ketika Sakura dan Toby tengah duduk di arena latihan, menonton duel Itachi dengan Sasori yang sudah berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Sakura yang sudah dongkol karena terus diabaikan Itachi ketika ia menasehatinya agar tidak latihan dulu sebelum pulih benar, akhirnya menyerah dan cuma menonton Itachi. Menunggunya kalau-kalau Itachi terluka lagi, setidaknya ia ada disini untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Huh?"

"Maksud Toby, apa Sakura-chan tidak punya keinginan untuk punya pacar?"

"Tidak,"

"Heh? Apa Sakura-chan sudah punya pacar di Konoha?" kata Toby, hati Sakura mencelos. Ia tidak tahu apa cintanya pada Sasuke cukup untuk disejajarkan dengan cinta seorang kekasih. Apakah ia tidak cukup pintar untuk mengakhiri perasaannya pada Sasuke? Atau ia memang kelewat naif hingga masih menjaga cinta masa kecilnya?

"Tidak," kata Sakura. "aku tidak punya pacar,"

"Benarkah?" kata Toby tampak girang. "Apa Sakura-chan mau jadi pacar Toby?"

"Eh?"

"SRAK! JBEB!"

"KYAAAAAA..!"

"TOBY!"

"KYAAA! KENAPA SENPAI MELEMPARIKU KUNAI?"

"HEY!"

"SENPAAII! KYAAA.. AMPUN!"

"TOBY AWAS! SASORI! BERHENTI!"

:::::

"Kau ini KENAPA?" bentak Sakura pada Sasori setelah ia selesai mengobati Toby, ia mendorong tubuh Sasori cukup keras hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Di sudut mata Sakura, terlihat Itachi yang melenggang tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau melemparinya dengan kunai beracun?"

"Aku berusaha tidak mengenainya, tapi dia terus-menerus bergerak,"

"Ap- kau! Tapi KAU mengenainya!"

"Seharusnya tidak kalau ia tidak bergerak,"

"Maksudmu apa sih? Kenapa kau membahayakan nyawa partnermu sendiri?" bentak Sakura, ia menatap Sasori yang masih memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Seharusnya kau paham," kata Sasori. Tangan bonekanya menjulur dan menarik Sakura lebih dekat padanya. Perlahan, sejengkal demi sejengkal, hingga tak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka hingga Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang dingin ketika Sasori memeluknya, jantungnya berdetak bersamaan dengan jantung Sasori.

Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan di telinganya, hingga Sasori menyapukan bibirnya di pipi Sakura. Sakura terdiam kaku ketika ia merasakan sepasang bibir yang dingin dan lembut di sudut bibirnya, Sakura tersentak.

Ia mendorong Sasori dan melepaskan diri kemudian menghantam wajah Sasori dengan keras.

BUAG!

Sasori terhuyung keras dan tak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali mengedipkan matanya. Sakura yakin ia tak merasakan apa-apa, reaksinya dengan memegang wajah yang dihantam Sakura semata-mata adalah untuk mengecek bagian tubuhnya yang retak.

::::::

Sakura menggumam kesal dalam perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan Sasori. Meskipun ia tak melakukan apapun, Sasori selalu saja melakukan hal konyol atau kejam pada semua laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Meskipun temannya sendiri, ia tak pernah segan-segan. Sakura bahkan berkali-kali harus bersikap tegas -kasar- pada Sasori.

Tetapi Sasori bukannya jera, ia malah semakin keterlaluan.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan frustasi kemudian menahan nafas dengan dada bergemuruh, ketika melewati lorong yang panjang dan gelap tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara, rasa penasarannya tergelitik. Suara itu datang dari kamar Itachi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Itachi, ia mengintip dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan seketika menjerit tertahan.

Di dalam, duduk Itachi yang tengah membuka perban di dadanya, perban yang putih bersih penuh dengan darah yang memenuhi dadanya. Sakura mendorong pintunya dengan keras dan cepat-cepat mendekati Itachi.

"Itachi!"

Gadis berambut pink ini menahan tangan Itachi dan mencegahnya membuka perbannya sendiri. Sakura membuka perban Itachi dengan hati-hati dan hampir menjerit tertahan. Luka di dada Itachi kembali menganga, membelah dadanya dari kiri ke kanan. Sakura cepat-cepat mengalirkan chakranya dan menjahit lukanya.

"Kau mengabaikanku," kata Sakura. "sudah kubilang jangan latihan dulu sebelum kau sembuh benar! Ap.."

"PLAK!"

Itachi menyambar dan mencengkram tangan Sakura. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Sakura yang tadinya mengalirkan chakra.

"Berhenti mempedulikanku!"

"Sudah kubilang ini tugasku! Dan apa kau pikir aku tega melihat orang sekarat di depanku?"

"Kau pacar adikku.." kata Itachi. Sakura ingin kembali membentaknya, namun Itachi sudah tergeletak tak sadar. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat bius yang Sakura alirkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald

Chapter 8

Siapa bilang merawat orang dewasa jauh lebih gampang daripada anak-anak?

Jika dihitung, setidaknya Sakura hanya membutuhkan 1 sampai 2 kali bujukan untuk dapat meyakinkan anak-anak yang akan ia obati. Berbeda dengan Itachi, yang kelewat keras kepala hingga jika ia boleh berangan-angan, ia akan mengikat dulu kaki dan tangan Itachi sehingga ia tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kau benar-benar kepala batu," sungut Sakura pada Itachi yang masih terbius. Ia kemudian menatap sepetak jendela kamar Itachi yang meneruskan warna gelap dari malam. Sakura tampak kesulitan memilih antara 2 pilihan, apakah ia akan meninggalkan Itachi atau tetap menungguinya hingga siuman.

"Dan aku terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai aku harus khawatir kalau-kalau akan ada serigala yang menyeret tubuhmu saat kau pingsan,"

::::

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan ketika kamarnya sudah disusupi cahaya dari luar, ia terlalu enggan untuk beranjak karena hujan terdengar kompak mengguyur tanah. Itachi menghela nafas dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan gradiasi sekitar, anehnya ia tak merasakan dingin sama sekali meski hujan tampaknya sedang bertarung dengan angin. Alih-alih dingin, ia merasakan hangat di sekitar perutnya, panas malah.

Itachi serta merta membuka selimutnya dan menemukan seorang gadis tengah bergelung di pinggangnya, tangannya yang putih pucat memeluknya erat-erat dan kepalanya yang berwarna merah muda bersandar nyaman di dada Itachi.

Itachi menatap gadis yang ada dipelukannya, ia Sakura! Mengapa Sakura ada disini? Di tempat tidurnya? Kenapa ia tak memakai baju? Apa yang telah ter..

Itachi menghela nafas lagi, kemudian mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran bodoh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mampir di benaknya.

"Sakura," Itachi memanggil nama Sakura dan mencoba tetap tenang. "Sakura,"

Sakura menggeliat, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas hingga ia bertemu mata dengan Itachi.

"Apa yan-"

"AAAARGGGH!" Sakura melompat dari tempat tidur kemudian menatap Itachi dengan pandangan horror.

Itachi memegangi dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri. Tampak tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"G-gomen!" kata Sakura cepat. Sepertinya ia baru ingat apa yang terjadi. "tolong jangan salah paham,"

Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya, pertanda ia boleh meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku cuma berusaha menghangatkanmu, maksudku.. aku melepas bajumu karena.."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya lagi.

"Oke! Akan kuperjelas!" kata Sakura kikuk. "semalam hujan sangat deras dan ketika aku mencoba menutup kembali semua luka-lukamu, aku kehabisan chakra dan tenaga yang kumiliki. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil mengobati semua lukamu, aku sudah tak menyisakan sedikitpun chakra untukmu. Kemudian, demammu naik lagi, kau menggigil hebat. Aku tak punya apapun kecuali ini, jadi-"

"Aku mengerti," kata Itachi. Mereka saling bertatapan lagi, emerald yang hangat bertemu crimson yang dingin. Sakura tampak tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, mata Itachi seperti menghipnotis. Matanya benar-benar indah, merah, eksotis, tajam. Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya kemudian membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bodohnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti," kata Sakura yang sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. "kurasa kau sudah baikan dan aku harus pergi,"

Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamar Itachi, ia tidak tahu bahwa Itachi baru saja memberinya senyum samar penuh arti.

:::::

Sakura merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa ketika air segar mengucuri kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya. Ia merasa rileks karena akhirnya bisa mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ini bisa mengembalikan tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk merawat Itachi dan setidaknya sedikit melupakan rasa malu yang menggelutinya barusan. Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya lagi, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan kejadian istimewa! Ini cuma tugas dan kewajiban seorang ninja medis pada pasiennya! Tapi tubuh Itachi benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, dan.. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Menolak meneruskan lamunan yang semakin lama semakin ngelantur!

Sakura segera mengambil handuknya dan membebatkannya ke tubuhnya. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya dan berniat mengambil baju ganti. Namun, belum sampai dua langkah, ia mendapati sesuatu di tempat tidurnya. Di ranjangnya, tergeletak nyaman seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Kedua matanya terpejam dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada lengannya yang panjang.

"Oh tidak!" Sakura mengeluh panjang dan menghampiri Deidara yang tampak adem ayem tidur di ranjang Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura membentaknya. "aku tahu kau tidak tidur!"

Deidara kemudian membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Halo Sakura," kata Deidara. "kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat datang?"

"Selamat datang!" kata Sakura sarkastik. "sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku!"

"Aku lelah Sakura, misi kali ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku.."

"Tidak bisakah kau tidur di kamarmu sendiri?"

"Disini lebih empuk," kata Deidara mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke bantal seperti anak kucing yang manis.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengambil baju gantinya dan berniat mengganti baju di kamar mandi.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat berbalik dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sebuah tangan terjulur seenaknya dan memeluk perutnya erat-erat.

Sakura tampak kesulitan menahan amarahnya dan masih mencoba bersikap sabar.

"Aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu satu kali!" kata Sakura saat merasakan tubuh Deidara menempel erat dengan tubuhnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Tidakkah kau rindu padaku Sakura?"

"Percayalah, aku lebih senang kau tidak ada!"

"Benarkah?" kata Deidara tampak pura-pura percaya.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi Sakura, aku ingin menanyaimu satu hal," kata Deidara yang kini mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di bahu lembut Sakura.

"Cepat tanya! Setelah itu enyahlah!" bentak Sakura, wajahnya mulai terasa panas ketika wajah Deidara menyandar pada bahu kanannya, nafasnya yang hangat menyapu wajah Sakura.

"Aku sudah lama tak menciummu," kata Deidara, kemudian bibirnya yang lembut mencium leher Sakura dan membuat gadis ini merinding dan panas dingin.

"D-Deidara!"

Namun Deidara tampak tidak mendengar, ia memeluk Sakura semakin erat dan tangannya yang nakal turun ke bawah leher Sakura, tepatnya di bebatan handuk yang membungkus tubuh Sakura. Jari-jarinya menyelinap di bebatan handuk kunoichi ini dan memaksanya agar terlepas dan..

"BUG!"

"OUCHH! ARGGGH! Saku- Aduh! Aduh! Kenapa kau menginjak kak-"

"KELUAR!"

:::::

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong dengan kekesalan level tertinggi, wajahnya merah karena malu dan kesal dan otot-otot keningnya berkedut tak beraturan. Tindakan Deidara kali ini sungguh keterlaluan, seenaknya saja memeluk dan menciumnya begitu. Memangnya dia siapanya? Benar-benar kurang ajar!

"Oi Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap si pemilik suara.

"Kisame! Hai.." kata Sakura. "aku tidak tahu kau sudah kembali,"

"Yeah, baru saja sebenarnya. Memangnya kau belum ketemu Deidara?"

"Sudah!" kata Sakura berusaha tidak mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Kemarilah, kau belum sarapan kan?" kata Kisame yang tengah menggigit daging panggang berukuran besar. Perut Sakura berbunyi nyaring dan baru menyadari betapa laparnya ia. Sakura tak membuang waktu dan segera bergabung dengan Kisame. Ia memotong daging yang baunya sungguh menggugah selera.

"Daging apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menggigit daging yang empuk dan sangat gurih.

"Rusa," kata Kisame. "banyak berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Aku menyabet lehernya hanya dengan satu lemparan kunai,"

"Hebat," kata Sakura. "apa ada buruan lain selain rusa disini?"

"Ada banyak. Sebenarnya kami bisa makan apa saja disini. Ular, babi hutan, katak, musang, kadal.. Apa saja asal bisa dibakar,"

"Hahah.." Sakura tertawa kaku, ia memang tak suka memilih-milih makanan. Apalagi tugasnya sebagai kunoichi juga menuntutnya agar bisa memanfaatkan segala hal di sekitarnya, termasuk makanan. Tetapi membayangkan harus memakan katak dan kadal membuatnya merasa tak enak.

"Lain kali kau akan kuajak berburu," kata Kisame. "Pein biasanya suka mengusir suntuk dengan berburu bersamaku,"

"Apa dia juga suka berburu katak?"

"Tidak! Hahaha.. Dia biasanya memburu King Kong dan Dinosaurus!"

"Heh?"

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda Sakura!" Kisame tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tidak tahu kalau Kisame punya selera humor yang payah.

"Pein cukup menyenangkan dijadikan partner berburu," kata Kisame. "kau tahu dia punya mata yang tajam! Itachi juga punya sih, tapi dia benar-benar tak menyenangkan diajak berpetualang,"

"Dia juga tertutup padamu?"

"Dia selalu tertutup pada siapa saja, kami tak pernah bicara hal-hal selain misi," kata Kisame. "mungkin ia juga tak ingin orang menanyainya tentang pembantaian klan nya,"

"Kau juga tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Gosip cepat menyebar, lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu hal itu?" kata Kisame. "Organisasi ini memang jarang bersosialisasi, tapi iblis juga bisa bosan,"

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang adiknya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya, apa kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Yang aku tahu Sasuke berguru pada Orochimaru," kata Kisame. "selebihnya nihil! Apa kau ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Kisame.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku ditugaskan untuk membawanya kembali,"

"Mungkin sulit kalau dia melawan," kata Kisame, ia mengambil lagi daging rusanya dan menggigitnya dengan giginya yang tajam bergerigi. "dia cukup hebat kan?"

"Ya, dia hebat,"

::::###::::

Sakura membuka pintu kayu yang berderit ngeri ketika bersinggungan dengan lantai. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamar Itachi yang gelap dan suram. Ia tak mendengar apapun kecuali suara hujan yang masih setia mengguyur.

Itachi terlihat berbaring di ranjangnya ketika Sakura masuk, matanya terpejam. Sakura berinisiatif untuk tidak mengganggunya dan meletakkan bubur hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya ke atas meja.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

Sakura hampir melonjak mendengar suara Itachi, ia buru-buru minta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengetuk dulu," kata Sakura. "aku baru saja membuat ini,"

"Apa itu?"

"Cuma bubur," kata Sakura. "kupikir kau harus banyak makan untuk memulihkan tenagamu,"

"Aku bukan nenek-nenek, kau bisa memberiku makanan biasa,"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah," kata Itachi. "kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak meladeniku,"

"Kau lupa lagi ya?" kata Sakura. "ini tugasku tahu?"

"Anggap tugasmu sudah selesai!"

"Kau benar-benar mirip Sasuke," kata Sakura.

Itachi diam dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Wajah kalian, sifat kalian.." kata Sakura. "kalian berdua juga sama-sama tidak menyukaiku,"

Sakura menatap Itachi yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Entah demi apa aku terus saja memaksanya agar menyukaiku," kata Sakura. "aku terus memintanya agar kembali ke Konoha, aku mengejarnya dan mencarinya sampai saat ini, tapi ia tidak pernah menengok padaku. Aku sama sekali tak berpengaruh baginya,"

"Kemudian ketika aku hampir putus asa, aku tak pernah berhasil putus asa. Aku kembali berharap, aku terus mengharapkannya," kata Sakura, ia merasakan sakit di hatinya dan matanya yang panas kini mulai meleleh, menumpahkan air mata yang lama tertahan.

"Kenapa.." Itachi menatap wajah Sakura. "kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Aku cuma merasa kalau aku bisa mempercayaimu,"

"Tidak seharusnya kau mempercayai orang dengan cara semudah itu," kata Itachi. "percaya padaku sama saja seperti mempercayai setan,"

"Tapi kau bukan setan," kata Sakura. "kau cuma manusia biasa,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba membunuhmu saat ini? Apa kau masih mempercayaiku?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya,"

"Percayalah, aku sudah sering melakukannya,"

"Aku percaya kau bukan orang semacam itu, kau punya sisi baik yang kau sembunyikan," kata Sakura.

"Aku sudah membuang sisi baikku sejak saat aku membuang keluargaku,"

"Itachi," Sakura berkata lembut. "aku tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, tapi matamu tidak bisa berbohong,"

"Kau keras kepala," kata Itachi, ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Itachi," kata Sakura. "aku akan mengobati lukamu lagi, bisakah kau bangun sebentar?"

Itachi mengangguk, ia kemudian membuka kaosnya dan meletakkannya di sisi tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura menggeleng cepat, sebenarnya ia hanya teringat kejadian semalam. Sakura hampir saja

jantungan ketika menemukan dirinya terbangun di pelukan Itachi. Padahal ia sudah berniat akan langsung kembali ke kamarnya begitu Itachi sudah tak menggigil lagi, bukan tertidur sampai pagi.

"Tenagamu tampaknya sudah pulih," kata Itachi.

"Yeah, Kisame memberiku daging rusa pagi tadi, kau mau juga?"

Itachi menggeleng.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura, ia membuka perban Itachi dan memeriksa lukanya. "mungkin tinggal beberapa kali pengobatan,"

Sakura kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dada Itachi, setelah selesai mengalirkan chakra, Sakura membebatkan perban baru di dada Itachi.

"Aku akan membereskan peralatanku, sementara itu kau tidurlah," kata Sakura. Itachi yang tampaknya masih kelelahan langsung menurut, ia memejamkan matanya dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Setelah selesai beres-beres, Sakura pergi mengambilkan segelas air untuk Itachi. Ketika kembali ia mendapati Itachi yang tampaknya sudah terlelap, Sakura lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan menyempatkan diri berhenti untuk menatap wajah Itachi.

Dia benar-benar mirip Sasuke, batin Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura terus mendekatinya, ia serta merta duduk di tepi ranjang Itachi agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Itachi.. Sasuke..

Sakura mengusap wajah Itachi dan menyisihkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mata Itachi sama seperti mata Sasuke.. Hidung Sasuke.. Bibir Sasuke..

Sakura menunduk, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi secara perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Itachi.

#To Be Continued#

A/n: Moshi2, ^^

Gomeeen untuk apdet yang lama.. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi akan saya tamatkan, moga2 bisa terealisasi.. :)

thanx sudah membaca.. ^_^

plis riviuw..

::::

Special Thanks to : Imuri Ridan Chara, Ryuku S.A.J, Pitophoy, Naru mania, D-kiro yoiD, Aya na rifa'i, Sava Kaladze, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Yarai yarai-chan, Risle-coe, kin-chan, Zoe09, Arzhetty, akusukakashi, gieyoungkyu, itasaku, tralala trilili, D'Lampion, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, minnie, Cendy hoseki, Azalea Yukiko, Oh-chan is Nanda, Haruchi Nigiyama, Nanairo Zoacha, Fuyuzakura-hime, fun-Ny chan, kuraishi cha22dhen, Lady 91, 2winter Thief, Akasuna no niraDei Uchiha, Shikanitachi, Oichi tyara no sasori, Merai Alixya kudo, Tom, Azuka Kanahara, Sasori Schifferway. (luph u all.. Kiss n hug #plak)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Emerald

©Daniyal Sheva

Bagian terburuk dari hal ini adalah perasaan terpuruk yang diluar batas, ia, Sakura Haruno baru saja mencium Itachi Uchiha! Di luar batas kesadarannya sebagai seorang wanita, Sakura mendeskritkan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sasuke. Ia, entah gila atau waras, telah seenaknya menjadikan sosok Itachi menjadi Sasuke. Atau tidak? Atau ia hanya membayangkan sosok Sasuke ketika melihat Itachi? Entahlah, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Untuk sementara, ia hanya akan terbawa euforia perasaannya sendiri, perasaan aneh yang sudah di luar batas. Mungkin ia cuma lelah, bosan menunggu lelaki yang ia cintai. Mungkin ia sedang berada di titik terendah. Ia mungkin memang sedang benar-benar lelah menunggu Sasuke.

Sakura berlari menelusuri lorong, kakinya menjejak tanah secepat mungkin. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia seperti seorang yang hipokrit, munafik terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menentukan pilihan, menyelami kemunafikannya sendirian atau melawannya?

Sakura tahu Ini bukan hidupnya, Ia harus kembali ke Konoha, sekarang juga!

Ini bukan hal yang benar-benar membuatnya hidup. Menetap bersama Akatsuki hanya akan membunuh jiwanya perlahan-lahan, mengubur kebahagiaannya yang ada ketika ia bersama teman-temannya di Konoha. Sakura harus pulang.

Ia tidak boleh terus disini, mungkin Sakura memang benar-benar lelah dan ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kemungkinan dirinya akan jadi seperti mereka selamanya atau mungkin ketakutan bahwa ia mulai menyukai Akatsuki. Mungkin.

Sakura berlari terus, ia telah sampai di hutan tanpa ada yang menghalanginya. Ia menjejakkan kaki di dahan pohon secepat ia bisa. Kalau bisa ia harus keluar dari hutan sebelum matahari terbit. Pohon-pohon yang Sakura lewati terlihat tidak ada bedanya. Pohon besar dengan lilitan tanaman yang lebat dan tak ada cahaya untuk membantu matanya melihat. Sakura hanya harus terus berjalan ke arah Timur, keluar dari hutan mematikan ini. Ia harus membebaskan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa terus mengandalkan bahwa teman-temannya akan menolongnya. Ia seorang Kunoichi. Ia kuat. Ia berani. Ia tidak takut mati.

Sakura menggeram dan mengerahkan tenaganya sebesar mungkin, menggerakkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya. Bagus tak ada yang mengejarnya untuk saat ini, karena ia tak akan bisa selamat jika seseorang berhasil menangkapnya kembali. Tak ada tanda-tanda cahaya dari ujung hutan, semakin Sakura susuri, semakin gelap ia dapati. Ia sudah melewatinya selama berjam-jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda perjalanan akan habis. Ujung kakinya sampai gemetar karena kelelahan, ia mengelap dahinya dan terus menabrak dedaunan yang menghalanginya. Sakura semakin kelelahan ketika hari semakin pagi dan belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan sampai. Ia seperti berputar-putar pada tempat yang sama. Ia menggeram, ia mempercepat lompatannya dan menabrak sebuah pohon yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya begitu saja.

"ARRGHH!"

Sakura terpental dan jatuh ke tanah. Ia terengah-engah dan mengutuk keras-keras ketika menengadah ke atas.

"SIALAN! ITACHI KAU!"

Itachi menghilang dan muncul dalam waktu sepersekian detik di atas tanah. Ia menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Kenapa- kau- " Sakura terengah-engah tetapi masih bisa menatap Itachi dengan pandangan membara. Ia langsung menyadari sesuatu. "kau- genjutsu.."

"Sakura-"

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" Sakura mendengus pasrah. "tentu saja tak ada yang pernah bisa kabur dari Akatsuki. Kalian memasang perlindungan berlapis dari dalam markas dan dari luar hutan. Aku seharusnya tidak kalap. Aku harusnya pasang strategi dulu untuk kabur. Harusnya kuracuni dulu kalian semua!"

"Sakura-" Itachi berkata lembut nyaris berbisik. "kau masih bisa kembali. Tidak ada yang akan tahu mengenai hal ini,"

"KAU PIKIR AKU SUDI?"

"..."

"Itachi- aku ingin kembali. Aku tidak ingin disini. Bunuh saja aku kalau kalian terus memaksaku!" Sakura menatap mata Itachi lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat Sakura baca dari mata Itachi.

"Bunuh aku-"

Itachi masih diam.

"Aku tidak mau membuang tenagaku," kata Itachi. Lalu dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Itachi menghilang. Meninggalkan bayangan aneh pada siratan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah cahaya terang masuk melalui celah dedaunan yang basah. Sakura menatapnya lama sekali. Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas. Air matanya meleleh, bukan karena ia menemukan jalan pulang. Tetapi karena hal lain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura berjalan pada sebuah tanah yang tandus, tak ada tanaman yang tumbuh sama sekali. Tanahnya terlihat seperti habis dibakar. Sakura telah melepas jubah Akatsukinya dan menguburnya di tengah hutan yang dalam. Ia juga memetik beberapa buah untuk bekal tenaganya. Ia tak punya uang sepeser pun dan masih harus melewati beberapa malam untuk sampai ke Konoha. Jadi ia menyusuri jalan yang ada di depannya, tanpa menoleh, tanpa peduli tatapan para penduduk yang tak pernah sebentar. Ia hanya tahu kalau ini adalah desa Angin yang pernah dilewatinya dulu. Beberapa penduduk mungkin mengenalinya sebagai Kunoichi sehingga tak berani mengganggunya.

Jika Sakura ingin istirahat pun ia hanya perlu duduk di bawah pohon dan menikmati buah-buahan yang ia bawa. Ia memeriksa beberapa apel merah yang ranum, menggosokkan ke bajunya dan menggigitnya dengan lahap. Mata Sakura menerawang menatap langit. Awan-awan mulai membentuk berbagai macam binatang dan beberapa wajah yang Sakura kenal. Ia menghabiskan apelnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Sepertinya baru sedetik Sakura memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya pelan.

"Hai Nona.."

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati beberapa laki-laki mengelilinginya. Mereka tak memperlihatkan wajahnya karena memakai penutup mulut murahan yang sudah lecek. Mereka menyeringai di balik topengnya dan menggerak-gerakkan senjata di tangan mereka.

"Mau apa kalian?" Sakura bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ia hanya menatap sang pemimpin yang berdiri paling depan.

"Kau sepertinya bukan orang sini?" kata sang pemimpin. "kau tahu jika orang baru melewati desa ini, mereka harus membayar pada kami,"

"Kau lihat tidak aku tidak bawa apa-apa disini?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa nyaring.

"Kau bisa berikan yang kau punyai, kau tahu?" ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

lelaki itu mengikik lagi.

"K-"

"BUAGGHHH!"

Sakura meninju wajah laki-laki itu sampai terlempar bermeter-meter jauhnya. Anak buahnya menjerit kaget dan ketakutan. Mereka menatap ngeri pada ketua mereka yang sudah pingsan dan babak belur. Darah segar mengucur deras dari hidung dan mulutnya, merembes pada kain penutup mulutnya.

"KETUA!" salah seorang dari mereka mendekati ketuanya dan tampak ketakutan sementara sisanya siap menyerang Sakura. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan meninju mereka semua hingga pingsan.

Satu orang yang masih tersisa menatap Sakura dengan ketakutan.

"J-jangan bunuh saya-" katanya gemetaran.

Sakura mendekatinya dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya sampai orang itu bereteriak ngeri dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Pengecut,"

Sakura menendang pelan tubuh sang ketua dan memeriksa kantungnya. Ia menyeringai dan mengambil uang yang jumlahnya lebih dari cukup untuk bekalnya pulang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah menemukan penginapan dan tidur nyenyak selama beberapa jam, Sakura tampak tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia pergi ke lantai bawah dan berniat memesan makanan dan minuman. Ia menatap sebuah bar yang sudah setua bangunannya. Masih banyak penduduk yang berminat memenuhi bar meskipun tempat ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Meja dan kursinya sudah reot, cat pada dindingnya terlihat kuno sekali dan sudah mengelupas. Sakura bahkan bisa melihat beberapa sarang laba-laba pada setiap pojok ruangan.

Sakura menghampiri pemilik bar yang sudah tua dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku ingin makanan dan segelas bir," kata Sakura.

Pak tua pemilik bar tampak menyipitkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk.

Sakura kemudian mencari tempat duduk kosong yang jauh dari keramaian. Beberapa orang tampak sekilas memandangnya dan kembali mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah menerima birnya. Ia tersenyum pada pemilik bar dan menenggak birnya sampai setengah gelas besar.

"Wah kau kuat minum juga ya?"

Sakura menengadah dan menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ramah.

Sakura tak mengindahkannya dan kembali meneguk birnya, pemuda itu masih berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

Sakura menatapnya lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang dan langsung menyeret kursi di depan Sakura.

"Aku Aro, anak pemilik penginapan ini," katanya mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh- apa kau mengatakan hal itu pada setiap gadis yang datang kemari?"

Aro tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak semuanya," kata Aro. "namamu Sakura kan? Aku tahu dari buku tamu. Kau sepertinya bukan dari desa sebelah?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada beberapa orang sepertimu menginap disini," kata Aro. "mereka mengatakan sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari gadis dari desa mereka,"

"Seperti apa mereka?"

"Tiga orang laki-laki," kata Aro.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihat mereka memasuki hutan kemarin,"

"Apa mereka dari Konoha?"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu,"

Sakura tampak kecewa, ia kembali meminum birnya dan menatap Aro lagi.

"Kau tidak membantu ayahmu?"

"Apa? oh- ya, aku membantunya. Aku hanya istirahat sebentar untuk menyapamu,"

"Seharusnya kau sudah kembali membantunya,"

Aro tidak menjawab lagi, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura lagi.

Sakura kemudian mencoba menduga-duga apakah tiga orang lelaki itu Kakashi, Naruto dan Sai? Apa Sakura harus kembali untuk memastikan bahwa itu mereka? Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap lagi. Ia harus meninggalkan sedikit mungkin jejaknya agar Akatsuki tak bisa mengendusnya. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Sakura bergegas naik ke atas dan benar-benar tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura meninggalkan penginapan dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia memakai jubah baru berwarna hitam dengan tudung untuk menutupi kepalanya. Ia memilih jalan yang sepi penduduk untuk menghindari tatapan aneh yang pasti akan didapatnya. Beberapa kali bahkan Sakura mendapatkan undangan makan dari orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Mereka menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut, kemudian mendekatinya dan bertanya macam-macam. Sakura mengabaikan mereka karena ia enggan menunda waktu dan semakin ia mengenal seseorang maka semakin besar resiko untuk ditangkap. Anehnya, mereka terlihat kesal ketika Sakura menolak tawaran mereka.

Akhirnya ketika hari sudah mulai sore, Sakura mampir ke sebuah tempat minum yang tidak jauh berbeda dari bar yang ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Tempatnya bahkan jauh lebih gelap dan suram.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang lelaki tampan berjambang pendek kasar. Wajahnya tak memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut seperti penduduk desa, ia hanya menatap Sakura sebentar tanpa senyum.

"Aku minta segelas minuman," kata Sakura.

Lelaki itu berhenti mengelap gelas dan kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Aku tidak minta air putih," kata Sakura.

"Kau tampak lebih memerlukan itu," kata si lelaki.

Sakura tampak ragu-ragu, tetapi kemudian meneguk juga air putih yang terasa sangat segar di tenggorokannya.

Sakura memperhatikan lelaki di depannya masih terus mengelap gelasnya. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang merasa mulai kelelahan. Sakura menatapnya dan menyadari bahwa orang itu mulai menyeringai. Tidak begitu jelas karena entah kenapa pandangan Sakura mulai kabur. Samar-samar ia mendengar lelaki itu berkata pelan.

"Seratus juta,"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, sekelilingnya tampak gelap dan kabur. Ia menyadari bahwa ia ada dalam sebuah ruangan. Tangan dan kakinya diikat kencang dengan tali, bukan tali biasa tetapi tali Chakra yang sangat kuat hingga rasanya seperti mengiris kulitnya. Di depannya ada lelaki yang duduk menghadapnya, matanya terbuka dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau?" kata Sakura. "kenapa kau mengikatku?"

"Aku cuma laki-laki yang butuh uang," katanya menyeringai.

"Kau mencampur minumanku dengan obat tidur, apa maumu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh uang," kata si lelaki. "kerajaan akan memberiku uang untuk seorang gadis berambut merah muda, sudah jelas?"

"Mau apa kerajaan menangkapku?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. Ia mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Tidurlah lagi sembari menunggu mereka menjemputmu,"

::::::::::::::

Matahari sudah muncul ketika Sakura terbangun, sinarnya mengintip sedikit-sedikit melalui celah yang tadinya lembab. Sakura mengintip melalui matanya yang setengah terbuka, ia tidak mendapati lelaki yang semalaman menunggunya, ia sudah pergi. Sakura bergegas berdiri, dengan tangan dan kaki terikat erat ia meringis menahan perih. Ia menyeret kakinya dan memutuskan untuk melompat, ia terjatuh lagi dan mengumpat pelan.

Sakura duduk dan mencoba memindah posisi lengannya ke depan, melewati kakinya dan lalu ia bisa dengan mudah membuka ikatannya. Setelah berkutat selama beberapa menit Sakura berhasil membuka ikatan kakinya. Ia sedang mencoba menggigit tali di pergelangan tangannya ketika pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka.

Sakura hampir mati lemas ketika mendapati orang-orang yang muncul dari balik pintu. Dua orang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya menatapnya tajam, sebenarnya lebih pada pandangan malas jika ia deskripsikan yang satunya lagi. Mereka mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Gadis yang merepotkan ya Sasori?" kata Deidara.

-To be Continued-

a/n : Haiii #dikroyokrame2, maaf banget baru bisa apdet sekarang.. kayaknya hampir setahun yah? Saya emang hiatus selama itu, jadi baru bisa nulis lagi. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, ini biar ceritanya nyambung sama chapter-chapter depan.. Mind to review?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Emerald

© Daniyal Sheva

"Beritahu aku, apa kalian membayar kerajaan untuk menangkapku?" kata Sakura, ia meringsek berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Ia berusaha menempatkan diri dengan nyaman di atas bahu Deidara, tapi tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil. Tidak ada yang merasa nyaman digendong di atas bahu begini. Apalagi ia sudah dalam posisi begini selama berjam-jam, badannya sudah terasa sangat pegal dan perutnya keram.

"Membayar?" Deidara mendengus. "kami memang kadang bekerja sama dengan orang-orang kerajaan, tapi membayar mereka? Tentu saja tidak! Kami tidak sudi!"

"Tetapi orang yang mengikatku bilang akan mendapatkan seratus juta!" kata Sakura, ia menengok ekspresi Sasori yang berjalan di samping Deidara. Sepertinya mereka sudah hafal betul jalan di hutan ini, sehingga kelihatannya mereka tidak kesulitan menentukan arah.

"Oh dia? Orang bodoh yang terlalu cerewet, tentu saja dia tidak sampai ke kerajaan," kata Deidara.

Sakura membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sasori dan Deidara sampai bisa dengan mudah menemukannya.

"Apa kalian membunuhnya?" kata Sakura geram. "kalian membunuhnya?"

Deidara hanya menyeringai.

"Brengsek! Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kalian penjahat busuk tidak berperasaan!"

"Diam!" kata Deidara. "atau aku akan membekap mulutmu!"

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kembali? Aku ini cuma kunoichi biasa bukan? Kenapa kalian repot-repot.."

Sasori tersenyum sedikit, ia menatap Sakura penuh arti. Sakura tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi apa Akatsuki begitu tak punya pekerjaan hingga mau repot-repot membawanya kembali?

"Kami juga tidak ingin, tapi Pein merasa kami masih membutuhkan kemampuanmu,"

"Kemampuan?" Sakura memprotes. "kau pikir ada berapa banyak ninja medis yang lebih hebat dariku?"

"Kau pikir ada berapa ninja medis yang hebat dan cukup menarik?" kata Sasori.

Sakura merasa ia tidak seharusnya merasa tersanjung saat ini, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Brengsek!

"Kalian memang kumpulan orang aneh!" kata Sakura. "lagipula bisakah kau turunkan aku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Kau bisa saja kabur lagi nanti," kata Deidara.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kalian merasa akan kalah menghadapiku?"

"Diam!" kata Deidara. Ia melirik seniornya yang tampak tak mau terlibat dalam perdebatan. "Kau saja yang menggendongnya!"

Deidara berhenti, Sakura merasa tubuhnya merendah dan dioper ke tangan lain. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah ada dalam gendongan Sasori, bridal style. Kedua lengan Sasori menyangga tubuhnya tanpa keberatan, tentu saja ia mungkin tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Sakura hanya kesal karena posisi wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Wajah Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasori yang harum seperti harum hujan. Ia bisa melihat Sasori tersenyum selama beberapa detik ketika tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Sialan!

Sakura akan mempertaruhkan apa saja asal tidak dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini, ia tahu Sasori menyukainya. Dan posisi begini hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka jadi aneh. Aneh mungkin bagi Sakura, bukan Sasori. Jadi Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti memprotes dan berusaha menatap kemana saja asal bukan wajah Sasori.

Dengan agak dipaksakan, ia menatap ke atas dimana hanya ada daun yang rimbun dan sesekali menyipitkan matanya ketika mereka melewati area yang tertembus cahaya.

"Badanku pegal sekali!" kata Deidara sambil memutar-mutar dan memijat bahunya sendiri. "tubuhmu berat dan kaku seperti gelondongan kayu!"

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Deidara dengan marah.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tubuhmu itu tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya, ototmu terlalu banyak!"

"Brengsek kau!" Sakura mendesis marah. "tentu saja ototku lebih banyak daripada ototmu! Karena kau seperti nenekku!"

"Nenek?" Deidara menyeringai. "bukannya kau menganggapku tampan?"

Sakura tidak mau melanjutkan lagi. Seandainya tangannya tidak terikat, ia sudah menghajarnya sejak tadi.

"Perjalanan masih akan lama," kata Deidara. "aku bersedia meladenimu sampai kita tiba di markas,"

Sakura diam saja.

"Aku dengar si bocah yang sok itu sudah membunuh gurunya," kata Deidara. "kau tahu? Bocah Uchiha yang sering kau bicarakan!"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" kata Deidara. "bukankah kau sering menyebut namanya?"

"Kalau maksudnya Sasuke, aku tidak pernah bicara apapun tentangnya pada orang sepertimu!" kata Sakura.

"Memang tidak secara langsung," kata Deidara. "tapi tadi malam kau terus-terusan memanggil namanya saat kau tidur!"

"Aku tidak- aku tidak sering begitu, maksudku-"

"Mengaku sajalah, aku juga sampai bosan mendengarnya waktu kau pingsan dan dirawat selama 3 hari waktu misi kemarin!" kata Deidara. "bocah begitu apa yang bisa diharapkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau seharusnya mencari lelaki yang lebih keren," kata Deidara. "rambut gondrong dan punya selera tinggi pada seni,"

"Katakan padaku! Apa Sasuke sudah membunuh Orochimaru?"

"Ini kan berita lama," kata Deidara.

"Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakannya padaku!"

Deidara terlihat agak kesal, tetapi tetap meladeni pertanyaan Sakura. "Iya, Orochimaru sudah mati! Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mati di tangan anak ingusan begitu,"

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah ketemu Sasuke?"

"Mendengar namanya saja aku sudah malas," kata Deidara. "tapi dia itu populer dan sering dibicarakan. Tanpa ketemu pun aku sudah tahu sifatnya seperti apa,"

"Tapi-" pikiran Sakura melayang, pikirannya kembali pada sosok Sasuke yang selama ini mungkin masih ia rindukan. Namun jarak dan tahun-tahun kosong yang mereka lewati secara terpisah membuat Sakura tak berani lagi mengharapkannya. Sasuke mungkin sudah tak lagi mengingatnya.

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba saja terasa berat, ia menutup matanya perlahan-lahan, wajah Sasori terasa memudar dan terganti dengan dimensi ketidaksadaran.

::::

DUARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi. Sakura membuka matanya seketika. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terlempar jatuh ke tanah. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat asap dimana-mana, beberapa orang mengeluarkan jutsu masing-masing, saling bertabrakan dan mendengung dan memekakkan telinga. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kepala Sakura dengan keras, hingga ia terlempar lagi, bermeter-meter jauhnya hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

:::::

Rambut duren, pirang, cengiran kucing. Adalah sesuatu yang sering muncul dalam mimpi Sakura. Ia tidak tahu bahwa mungkin ia terlalu terbawa perasaan ketika bangun, namun ia tidak sering mengalami mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata seperti saat ini.

"Sakura-chan! Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura mengedip perlahan untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya, namun belum sempat dicerna otaknya, tubuhnya sudah ditubruk dengan cepat oleh seseorang.

"SAKURA-CHANN! AKU KIRA KAU SUDAH MATI!"

"Naruto," kata Sakura ketika ia telah berhasil mengenali suaranya, ia menatap berkeliling dan mendapati orang-orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tou-San, Kaa-San, Kakashi Sensei, Sai, Tsunade-sama, Yamato Sensei, Ino, Neji, Hinata-" Sakura mengeja nama mereka satu per satu. "ini benar-benar kalian?"

"Ya tentu saja Jidat lebar!" kata Ino meledek, namun tersenyum tulus. "sudah lama aku tidak mengejekmu,"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap matanya yang terasa panas, ini seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Tapi ini pasti bukan mimpi, ia kembali. Ia sudah kembali bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Sakura, ia menatap guru wanitanya disela pelukannya dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kakashi, Naruto dan Sai yang membawamu," kata Tsunade. "kau pingsan ketika mereka bertarung dengan para anggota Akatsuki yang membawamu,"

"Kalian mengalahkannya?"

"Ya!" kata Naruto nyengir. "aku melawan yang rambutnya pirang, sementara Sai dan Kakashi melawan yang berambut merah,"

"Apa mereka m-mati?" terasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya ketika ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak," kata Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian- apa kalian yang meminta kerajaan agar mencariku?"

"Tidak ada cara lain Sakura, kami menyebar selebaran dimana-mana. Kami berharap kau sudah berhasil lepas dari Akatsuki, sehingga dengan begitu keberadaanmu bisa dilacak," kata Yamato.

"Tapi-" Sakura menatap Kakashi. "dimana m-mereka?"

Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan semua orang termasuk Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi.

Sakura menatap tubuh lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri, seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban dan ia tampak kesulitan untuk menarik napas. Deidara! Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia tak tahu pertarungan macam apa yang telah membuat lelaki pirang tersebut mengalami luka yang begitu parahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" kata Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak sadar!" kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak sadar?" kata Sakura, ia tahu betul bahwa itu bukan kebiasaan Naruto, ia tidak akan tega kalau sampai membuat musuhnya sampai hampir mati begitu.

"Naruto," kata Yamato. "ia mungkin terlalu marah,"

"Apa kau b-berubah?"

Semua orang mengangguk diam. Sakura memegangi kepalanya sendiri dan menatap Deidara yang terbaring di ranjang sebelah, ia tidak tahu apakah laki-laki ini bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun secara teknis ia bukan lagi milik Akatsuki, namun ia masih berharap agar ia bisa merawatnya.

"Deidara mungkin akan lama pulih," kata Tsunade. "tetapi temannya, Sasori. Tidak mengalami luka separah ini, ia sangat berbahaya sehingga kami menawannya untuk keselamatan Konoha dan desa-desa lain,"

"Deidara juga harus dijaga dengan ketat," kata Kakashi. "setelah pulih, dia akan bergabung dengan Sasori di penjara,"

Sakura diam saja, ia menatap kosong bukan pada siapapun. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bahagia. Meski mungkin sedikit.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" kata Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja,"

::::::::::::::::::

Sakura berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya yang pucat menggenggam rimbun bunga lily yang masih segar. Ia tampak tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang tersenyum padanya, ia hanya berjalan semakin cepat. Ia merasakan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, ia masuk melalui pintu depan dan menuju anak tangga terdekat. Ia sampai di lantai 2 dan memasuki kamar yang sudah sering ia kunjungi sebelum ini.

Sakura menatap Deidara yang masih belum sadar di atas tempat tidurnya, ia segera mengganti bunga yang layu dengan bunga segar yang dibawanya. Sakura melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya, ia menyeka tubuh Deidara, mengganti perbannya, mengalirkan Chakra ke dalam lukanya dan sebagainya. Terkadang Sakura menunggunya sampai pagi lagi, ia hanya keluar sesekali untuk makan atau mandi.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh pada asal suara, ia mendapati Ino tengah nyengir padanya.

"Ino, kenapa disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Cuma ingin ketemu denganmu," kata Ino. "Naruto bilang kau menolak misi untuk merawat orang ini?"

Sakura tersenyum karena pertanyaan blak-blakan sahabatnya.

"Apa otakmu terbentur kunai?" kata Ino memegang kening Sakura. "tapi jidatmu masih normal!"

"Ino Pig!" Sakura memprotes.

Ino tertawa. "akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi!"

"Kau cuma mau dengar itu?"

Ino tertawa lagi. "aku cuma mau tanya kenapa kau sampai menolak misi segala?"

"Entahlah," kata Sakura, ia menatap Deidara yang tampak seperti tertidur pulas. "dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku saat aku terluka meskipun aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik,"

Ino diam, ia menyimak sahabatnya dengan kusyuk.

"Kuharap ini cuma hutang budi," kata Sakura.

"Sakura," kata Ino. "aku tahu betapa sulitnya melupakan masa lalu, akan tetapi apakah kau benar-benar masih mengharapkan Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Ino memang sahabatnya yang paling mengerti perasaannya, akan tetapi Sakura berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dirinya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Ia dahulu ingin terus mencintainya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Ia dahulu ingin terus menunggunya, tapi kini ia tak tahu apa ia benar-benar masih menunggunya.

"Aku bertanya begini bukan untuk menjauhkan harapanmu pada Sasuke, kau tahu kan aku sudah tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya?" kata Ino.

"Aku tahu Ino," kata Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, aku ingin kau bahagia meski tanpa Sasuke sekalipun," kata Ino.

"Apa kau dan Naruto sering membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," kata Ino. "akan tetapi Sai sering mengatakan padaku bahwa Naruto masih terus mengingat janjinya padamu, ia masih mencari Sasuke untukmu,"

Hati Sakura mencelos, ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Ia mati-matian mengejar Sasuke karena janjinya pada Sakura. Naruto sampai harus berkali-kali hampir mati karena dirinya. Karena berusaha memenuhi permintaannya di masa lalu.

"N-Naruto.." Sakura terisak-isak dan merasakan air matanya meleleh jatuh.

::::::::::::::::::;

Malam mulai memeluk bumi, bulan masih setia membagi sinarnya untuk menerangi kegelapan. Sakura menyandarkan sikunya di jendela rumah sakit, menopang dagunya dan menatap bintang-bintang yang berkerlip indah. Sesekali mendengar suara binatang malam dan rintihan pelan.

Sakura menoleh dan bergegas memeriksa keadaan Deidara. Sakura tersenyum simpul, dengan diterangi sinar bulan, mata biru Deidara mengerjap menatap Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar!" kata Sakura antusias. "apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikanmu bubur sebentar! Hanya sebentar sa-"

Deidara mencengkram lengan Sakura erat-erat.

"Dimana ini?"

"Rumah sakit, tapi itu tidak penting, aku-"

"Aku tanya aku ada DIMANA?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar Deidara yang tiba-tiba membentaknya.

"Kau ada di K-Konoha!"

Deidara bereaksi agak berlebihan sekarang, ia mencoba melepas alat-alat yang dipasang di tubuhnya dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sakura menahan tangan Deidara dengan sigap. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Kau masih sakit!"

"LEPASKAN!"

Sakura menatap marah pada Deidara, ia menahan tangan Deidara dan mengunci kedua lengan Deidara dengan borgol.

"Kau menahanku?" Deidara menatap marah.

"Sampai kau sembuh, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

"Kau GILA! KAU AKAN MENAHANKU BEGITU AKU SEMBUH! KAU DAN SEMUA NINJA KONOHA AKAN MENAHANKU SELAMANYA DISINI!"

"Aku akan memberitahu Hokage kau sudah sadar," kata Sakura, ia menghindari menatap Deidara yang kemarahannya sudah hampir meledak.

"BRENGSEK!"

::::::

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, ia kelelahan karena telah merawat Deidara seharian dan harus membuang tenaga dengan bertengkar dengannya. Ia akhirnya menerima perintah agar ia bisa beristirahat, tugasnya akan digantikan oleh Ninja Medis lain untuk malam ini. Ia bersyukur untuk malam ini ia sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang, ia lega Deidara sudah sadar dan kembali 'normal'. Sekarang, Sakura hanya perlu masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya. Namun, belum sempat ia merebahkan diri, ia menangkap sesosok bayangan tengah berdiri di depan jendelanya. Jubahnya terbang tertiup angin dan rambutnya yang panjang melambai menyentuh pipinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sakura amat terkejut adalah mata merahnya yang menatapnya dalam kegelapan.

"Itachi,"

**-To Be Continued-**

A/N : AHAHAHA.. Sekarang gantian Akatsuki yang diculik, biarpun gak semua sih. Pokoknya saya sortir dulu, siapa yang bakal sama Sakura pada akhirnya.. hehe.. Review please...

Special Thanks to : Acciodie, Embun Pagi, Haru, Arisatakenouchi, Haza ShiRaifu, Bella, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, Yuu Yurino, Lady Spain, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, Raquel Authoramatir, Ria Kishimoto, Reremin, Nanairo Zoacha, B-Rabbit Lacie, Ryuzaki Kuchiki, EunYunisu-chan, Ernabloom, Deidei Rinnepero, Puput it's me, Kaori Ryuusei, Uzuchiaru Michiyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/n : Moshi-moshi! Maaf karena apdetnya lama-lama sekali. Dan jadinya gak tamat-tamat.. =.=... banyak yang nanya nasib Sasuke ya? Hehe.. tapi saya gak akan memasukkan Sasuke di fic ini. Alasannya saya pasti bakal bikin endingnya jadi sasusaku kalo ada Sasuke, kan pairingnya AkatsukixSakura.. hehe *digetok rame2*

Makasih buat review teman-teman yang selalu bikin saya semangat.. :D

Maaf kalo gak bisa balas satu per satu.. but big big thanks for you all.. *Hug*

Enjoy.. :D

**Emerald**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, di dalam kamarnya Itachi Uchiha tengah berdiri tegak dan tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sakura menatap pemuda bermata merah menyala ini lekat-lekat, wajah Itachi yang datar tampak separo diterangi cahaya bulan. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau tertiup pelan mengiringi gerak jubahnya, tatapannya mengerikan.

Apa yang mau dilakukan Itachi Uchiha di sini?

Apa ia berniat menculiknya lagi atau membalas dendam atas keputusannya kabur dari Akatsuki?

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia harus menyiapkan tenaganya lagi untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan Itachi. Ia menarik Kunai dari balik bajunya dan mengambil posisi mempertahankan diri.

"Kalau kau datang kemari untuk membawaku, aku akan melawanmu," kata Sakura, yang tahu kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa mengalahkan lelaki ini. Namun jikapun ia kalah, orang-orang desa akan mendengar keributan jika mereka benar-benar bertarung. Setidaknya akan ada bantuan cepat untuk dirinya.

Kakak Sasuke Uchiha ini tidak menjawab, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat. Ia bahkan mungkin tak melihat -menggubris- kunai yang diacungkan Sakura.

"Apa maumu?" kata Sakura, ia refleks mundur ketika Itachi melangkah semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya ia terjebak dan punggungnya menyentuh tembok kamarnya. Kunainya kini telah berada persis menempel di dada Itachi, siap menusuknya kapan saja jika ia membuat gerakan sekecil apapun.

Itachi menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Ia menempatkan kedua tangan Sakura ke samping sampai tubuhnya mengapit Sakura dengan tembok. Sakura merasakan wajah Itachi yang semakin dekat, napasnya yang hangat menyapu wajah Sakura. Bibirnya hanya beberapa centi jaraknya dari bibir Sakura. Ia juga dapat merasakan detak jantung lelaki ini di dadanya.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan," kata Itachi.

"Kesepakatan?" kata Sakura, ia masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari tubuh Itachi yang menekannya keras sekali. Tapi ia merasa tak berdaya mengeluarkan tenaga monsternya. Chakranya tidak cukup untuk itu. "aku bukan Hokage, jadi aku tidak punya wewenang untuk membuat kesepakatan maupun perjanjian denganmu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan persetujuan dari Hokage," kata Itachi tenang. "aku hanya memerlukan persetujuanmu,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin jaminan keselamatan bagi Sasori dan Deidara," kata Itachi.

"Apa?" kata Sakura tak percaya. "bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

"Kurasa kau lebih tahu," kata Itachi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu Itachi tidak main-main, ia tidak mungkin datang sejauh ini hanya untuk meminta hal tidak penting. Sakura harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Itachi masih seorang kriminal yang sangat berbahaya. Akan tetapi kenapa ia hanya meminta jaminan keselamatan? Bukankah lebih praktis jika ia minta kedua partnernya itu dibebaskan?

"Apa untungnya buatku?" kata Sakura yang kini menatap kedua mata Itachi lebih lekat, iris matanya yang indah seperti menghipnotisnya lebih dalam.

"Jika kau setuju, kami tidak perlu datang menyerang desamu," kata Itachi. "kalian akan mendapatkan bencana yang lebih besar jika tak menerima kesepakatan ini,"

Napas Sakura terasa tercekat, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Apakah ia harus memberitahu hal ini pada Hokage atau mengemban misi ini sendiri dan menjadi pengkhianat desa?

"Kau boleh memberitahu hal ini pada Hokage," kata Itachi seperti membaca pikiran Sakura. "aku tahu dia pasti akan percaya padamu,"

Sakura mengangguk kaku. Hingga akhirnya Itachi melepaskan tubuhnya, Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega dan menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Apakah ada jaminan kalian tidak akan menyerang desa kami selamanya?" kata Sakura.

"Tidak ada jaminan semudah itu," kata Itachi.

"Apa?" Sakura sudah akan memprotes, tetapi tiba-tiba tiupan angin yang sangat kencang menerpanya dan ratusan burung gagak memecah keheningan dan terbang berpencar dari dalam tubuh Itachi, kemudian serta-merta lenyap seperti ditelan bumi. Yang tersisa kemudian hanya keheningan disusul suara jendela yang berdecit.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan mencoba mencerna kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

:::::::::::::::::

Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju Rumah Sakit sambil menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk. Ia dan Ino sama-sama bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk merawat pasien yang kebanyakan adalah korban perang. Tepatnya merawat dan mengobati para Shinobi yang terluka dan penduduk sipil yang sakit.

Sakura tengah menceritakan kejadian malam tadi pada sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin menyimpan ini sendirian. Setelah mendiskusikannya dengan Tsunade, ia memutuskan menjadikan Ino sebagai tempat penyimpan unek-uneknya. Setidaknya Ino tahu kapan ia harus bicara dan kapan harus menyimpan rahasia.

Mereka telah melewati kedai Ramen Ichiraku ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berlari menyusul sambil berteriak.

"WOY SAKURA-CHAN! INO!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat gilanya.

Naruto tampak terengah-engah dan bercucuran keringat, seperti orang yang baru makan yang pedas-pedas.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalian sudah dengar berita terbaru belum?" kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. "Akatsuki datang ke Konoha!"

"Akatsuki?"

"Ada seorang saksi yang melihat anggota Akatsuki di suatu tempat tadi malam,"

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Sakura menenangkan sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir. Mereka dikenal baik sebagai kolektor Jinchuuriki, dan monster dalam tubuh Naruto yang membuat Akatsuki terus-menerus mencoba membunuhnya.

"Tapi menurut desas-desus yang beredar lelaki itu keluar dari arah barat," kata Naruto. "kupikir itu kan dekat dengan apartemenmu Sakura-chan!"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apapun tadi malam," kata Sakura.

"Tapi, orang itu benar-benar yakin bahwa ia melihatnya berjalan dari sana!" kata Naruto berapi-api. "ia memakai jubah bermotif awan merah yang terlihat sangat jelas!"

"Mungkin orang itu lagi mabuk!" kata Ino menyeringai. "kau tahu kan orang-orang yang biasa berkeliaran di malam hari, mereka kebanyakan baru keluar dari kedai minuman dan sering melihat hal-hal aneh,"

"Aku yakin penglihatan orang itu normal," kata Naruto. "ia bahkan sampai lari terkencing-kencing ketika melihatnya berjalan ke arahnya!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya pada kabar yang simpang-siur Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bisa saja kan?" kata Naruto. "dua anggota mereka ditawan disini, bisa jadi mereka berniat membebaskan temannya!"

"Sudahlah Naruto!" kata Sakura mulai panas. "kami harus segera bekerja! Kau pulanglah dulu!"

Naruto diam, ia mengernyit menatap Sakura dan Ino yang berjalan beriringan memasuki Rumah Sakit.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan ini? Kenapa harus marah?"

:::::::::::::::::::

Sakura membungkuk, ia menatap singkat pada pasiennya yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura yang tengah mencatat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perkembangan kesehatan Deidara, tanpa mengendurkan ekspresinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Deidara akan hal yang baru saja dialaminya semalam. Karena hal ini hanya akan membuat lelaki pirang ini berada di atas angin. Ia tidak mau Deidara memanfaatkan ini sebagai celah untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan bisa mengendalikan mereka kalau tahu mereka mendapat jaminan keselamatan dari organisasi kriminal mereka.

Sakura juga sudah memberitahu Hokage tentang masalah ini, dan jaminan keselamatan yang diminta Itachi menurutnya cukup adil. Karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menghadapi Akatsuki yang menggempur desanya. Akan ada banyak korban jika mereka melakukannya. Menurutnya, langkah untuk menerima kesepakatan ini lebih baik daripada harus menghadapi serangan Akatsuki untuk membebaskan teman mereka.

Sakura telah selesai mencatat segala hal yang diperlukan, dan ia bersiap untuk meinggalkan Deidara yang sepertinya lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya.

"Aku mau makan!" kata Deidara.

"Makan apa?" tanya sakura tanpa memandangnya.

"Memakanmu"

"Apa?"

"Bubur! Memangnya aku bisa makan apa lagi?"

"Ada pilihan kalau kau mau," kata Sakura. "menu baru seperti jus buah pisang,"

"Ewwwhh! Menjijikan,"

"Heh? Anggota kriminal sepertimu tidak suka pisang? Lalu mama memberimu apa?"

"Diam Sakura!" kata Deidara panas. "aku sedang tidak ingin debat, aku lapar!"

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan membawakanmu makanan!"

"Ya, sebaiknya cuci juga tanganmu. Tanganmu harus bersih waktu menyuapiku!"

::::::::::::

Sakura menelusuri lorong-lorong penjara yang dipenuhi kepala-kepala yang melongok melalui jeruji besi. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu lama mendekam di ruangan sempit ini dan tak pernah melihat apapun selain penjaga yang tua dan bengis. Dan ketika ada seorang gadis muda dan cantik yang melewati mereka, mereka tak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang langka ini. Mereka tersenyum dan memanggil-manggil Sakura yang tak menggubris aksi mereka. Para tahanan ada yang bersemangat memanggil-manggilnya, diam sambil tersenyum, menyapa maupun bersiul-siul genit.

Penjaga penjara yang berjalan di belakang Sakura menghantam jeruji dengan keras, menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

"Mereka terlalu lama ada di dalam," kata si penjaga.

"Mungkin aku akan mengusulkan pada Hokage agar membawa mereka keluar sekali-kali," kata Sakura.

"Mereka sudah sering keluar untuk membelah batu-batu," kata si penjaga. "lagipula, mereka pantas mendapatkannya,"

Sakura tidak menjawab lagi karena ia sudah sampai di ujung lorong, yang tak terdapat apapun selain pintu baja yang digembok dengan chakra yang sangat kuat. Beberapa detik kemudian si penjaga membuka gemboknya dan sakura dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi. Kali ini sebuah lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak jeruji yang tampak bersih. Tidak seperti jeruji-jeruji lain yang sudah berkarat. Tampaknya ini adalah ruangan baru dan belum pernah ada yang menempati kecuali orang di dalam sel ini.

"Sasori," kata Sakura.

Ia menatap seorang leleaki berambut merah yang tengah duduk tegak sambil menatap ke depan. Raut wajahnya tampak datar ketika melihat si penjaga, namun berubah menyeringai ketika melihat Sakura ada di depannya.

"Bisakah kau membuka selnya?" tanya Sakura pada sang penjaga.

"Tentu saja, tapi hati-hati Sakura-san,"

"Tenang saja," kata Sakura.

"Apakah aku perlu menemanimu disini?"

"Tidak perlu," kata Sakura. "aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah, aku permisi Sakura-san,"

"Arigatou Genta-san,"

Sakura seperti mengalami dekonstruksi mental ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit ini. Mungkin bukan cuma karena ada Sasori, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang dikenalnya, namun juga kesan ruang sempit yang pernah dikenalnya dulu. Ia mengalami deja vu yang tak diinginkannya, saat-saat suram ketika pertama kali ditawan oleh Akatsuki.

"Kau mengunjungiku Sakura?" kata Sasori yang masih duduk di pojok ruangan. Setidaknya disini tidak ada kecoa dan tikus seperti kamar Sakura waktu itu.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk melakukan sesi pengobatan denganmu," kata Sakura, yang ia sendiri heran. Mengapa Hokage tidak memanggil tukang kayu saja untuk memperbaiki Sasori? Atau setidaknya Puppet Maker yang lebih tahu tentang seluk-beluk anatomi boneka kayu. Namun Sakura tidak sempat bertanya kepada Hokage karena pekerjaan mendesak yang harus dikerjakan olehnya.

"Apakah kau meragukan perintah ini?" kata Sasori.

"Aku, tentu saja tidak!" kata Sakura, ia lalu duduk di depan Sasori dengan posisi menekuk kedua kakinya di lantai, yakni seperti posisi duduk para Geisha. Sakura ragu-ragu memegang pipi Sasori yang terlihat lebam dan berdarah. Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan pipi sasori yang lembut dan hangat! Ya, wajah Sasori tidak keras seperti yang terakhir kali Sakura lihat -rasakan-.

Sasori yang melihat reaksi Sakura hanya tersenyum atau menertawakannya?

"Rasanya kurang enak," kata Sasori. "tubuhku ini gampang sekali tergores, mengeluarkan darah dan bengkak. Aku menyesal mengembalikan kembali tubuhku,"

Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Sasori kembali pada tubuhnya?

"T-tapi bagaimana-" kata Sakura bingung, ia ingat bagaimana rasa tubuh Sasori, ketika ia mencium Sakura. Sakura hanya merasakan dingin dan kaku. Seperti kayu.

"Kau ingat? Tubuh lamaku sudah kauhancurkan," kata Sasori sedikit enggan. "dan terakhir juga rusak akibat bertarung dengan beberapa Ninja,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini tubuh asliku,"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sudah mentransformasi tubuhmu menjadi sebuah boneka?"

"Segala hal adalah mungkin kalau kau mengetahui rahasianya,"

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti,"

"Aku menyimpan tubuh lamaku," kata Sasori. "ketika tubuh bonekaku hancur aku bisa mengembalikan jiwaku ke dalam tubuh lamaku,"

Tiba-tiba seperti ada lampu terang yang dinyalakan di atas kepala Sakura. Ia mengerti, Sasori mungkin membekukan atau menyegel tubuh lamanya agar tak rusak ditinggalkan ruhnya. Dan hal-hal mengerikan lain yang mungkin Sasori lakukan dan hal-hal berbahaya terhadap tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sasori lekat-lekat, ia ragu-ragu, dan kemudian pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya terlontar begitu saja sebelum dia bisa menahan diri.

"A-apa kau memecah jiwamu?" kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Sasori jujur. "Jiwaku masih utuh. Aku hanya memindahkannya ke benda yang menurutku paling praktis. Lagipula pemecahan jiwa semacam itu sungguh mengerikan, bahkan untuk orang sepertiku,"

"Tapi tetap saja itu hal yang sangat-"

"Menyakitkan," kata Sasori. "kalau kau ingin tahu rasanya, rasanya sangat sakit,"

Sakura membayangkan bagaimana seluruh sel-sel yang terdapat dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar, ruh yang menempel pada setiap sel-sel tubuh dipaksa keluar dan berpindah hingga berkali-kali. Ini seperti operasi kecantikan yang dilakukan oleh para wanita, mengorbankan rasa sakit agar mendapatkan tubuh yang sempurna. Akan tetapi ini lebih nekad dan lebih gila. Sakura menduga bahwa Sasori tidak melakukannya sendirian, ia mungkin memaksa seseorang untuk memindahkan jiwanya, dan Sakura tidak ingin tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Tapi dengan kemampuanmu memindah jiwa, kau bisa kalah oleh Jounin," kata Sakura.

"Anbu," kata Sasori. "bukankah kau juga pernah mengalahkanku? Berapa umurmu waktu itu?"

"Lima belas,"

"Yeah, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya," kata Sasori. "sekarang, bisakah kau memulai sesi pengobatan?"

"Haik!" kata Sakura. Ia menyuruh Sasori untuk membuka jubah dan bajunya, terdapat luka-luka gores dan lebam-lebam yang dalam. Sakura memeriksa Sasori dengan seksama, ia mungkin mengalami luka pada organ dalamnya juga. Karena ia tidak mungkin bisa ditangkap kalau hanya mengalami luka semacam ini.

Ia lalu menganalisis dan mengalirkan chakranya melalui dada kanan Sasori.

"Dengan luka begini, mengapa Hokage baru memanggilku?" kata Sakura. "kau bisa saja mati sewaktu-waktu,"

"Sebenarnya, aku yang meminta pemesanan khusus," kata Sasori. "aku dengar kau juga merawat Deidara,"

"Apa kau menungguku menyembuhkan Deidara terlebih dahulu?"

Sasori tidak menjawab.

Apa ini? Apa para penjahat ini mulai memperhatikan masing-masing partnernya? Apa mereka juga mulai mempunyai itikad baik terhadap sesama manusia? Entahlah, mungkin anggapan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk tak berperasaan harus mulai Sakura buang jauh-jauh.

Sasori mungkin bisa bersikap baik terhadap orang lain. Meskipun tidak berlaku terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa kau memutuskan untuk kembali pada tubuh aslimu? Maksudku, bukankah kau bisa membuat tubuh boneka lagi?" kata Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum, ia merasakan chakra Sakura merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, berkelindan membentuk kehangatan yang sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan.

"Aku ingin merasakan rasa itu lagi," kata Sasori, ia dan Sakura saling bertatapan, kemudian Sasori meraih tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Jemarinya ia susupkan di antara jemari Sakura. Menularkan getaran yang sangat asing di dalam perutnya. Sentuhan Sakura, membangkitkan sesuatu yang asing dari dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup berirama, panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, hingga wajahnya.

Sasori meraih tangan Sakura hingga ia terjerembab di dada lelaki berambut merah itu. Sasori memeluknya erat-erat. Mencium harum strawberry yang nikmat, merasakan kehangatan, kelembutan dan kenyamanan dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya, di satu sisi ia ingin melepaskan diri, namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Setelah sekian lama,"

:::::::::::::::::::

To be continued

::::::::::::::::::

Special Thanks To : Embun Pagi, Lady Spain, Haza Shiraifu, Deidei Rinnepero13, Cherry,s emerald, acciodie, Mokochange, My heart is belong to you, Bella, Namina88, Tsukiyomi Ayumu, Andromeda No rei, Allda Nightray, Yuu yurino, Shena Blitz, Yuki, Itasaku, Just Ana, Ernabloom, Ryuzaki, Uzuchiharu Michiyo, Puput, Haruno Zuka, Kaachan Uchiha, Sindi kucing pink, Quinza 337, Ria kishimoto, Lily sevymydarling, yukicci, Lucy 121, Kaori, Arzhetty, Nina-sasusaku, nadiyah, nyanmaru, anonim, me, Arisa-chan.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

EMERALD

12

Sel penjara Konoha tampak sepi, hanya hening yang merayap di seluruh ruangan yang membuat dua orang anak manusia terdeteksi keberadaannya. Bukan karena cahaya ataupun lampu terang, namun suara napas dan detak jantung yang saling menyambut. Sakura Haruno bersumpah bahwa ia tidak berniat terjebak disini, di pelukan seorang puppet master yang terobsesi dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tak bergerak ketika Sasori merangkulnya dengan erat.

Tak ada yang saling bicara ketika salah satunya merengkuh yang lainnya. Hanya detak jantung yang makin berpacu. Dan sesuatu seperti adrenalin, hormon atau entah apa namanya memaksa sasori merengkuh wajah gadis di depannya. Antusiasmenya menular begitu cepat hingga membuat gadis ini tak sadar ia tak memprotes. Sakura hanya terkejut dan membatu ketika Sasori menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir sasori. Ia mencium dengan lambat dan lama, namun belakangan ia menyesalinya, karena lelaki pengendali boneka ini jelas menginginkan lebih.

Sasori memeluknya dengan erat, memaksanya untuk adu mulut. Hingga Sakura terbaring ke lantai dengan tak berdaya, Sasori menindihnya dan mengunci gerakannya, Sakura sama sekali tak bisa bergerak atau mendorongnya, bahkan sekedar menggerakkan kakinya sekalipun.

Hingga ia akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan sasori menyentuhnya. Dadanya bergemuruh karena ketakutan, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terlalu kuat dan Sakura terlalu lemah. Ia merasa kehormatannya dalam ujung tanduk, ia ingin melepas tapi tak bisa. Ia ingin melawan, namun tak kuasa. Tetapi secepat gerakan pertamanya, demikian pula gerakan yang tak disangka-sangkanya.

Sasori melepas Sakura dan mundur dengan cepat, punggungnya menabrak dan menempel erat pada dinding batu. Wajahya ketakutan seperti ia tak ingin ada disini dan terlihat bingung, ia menggumam cepat-cepat.

"Maaf," katanya terlihat ling lung. "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku,"

Sakura masih terbaring tak berdaya, ia mengatur napasnya yang terpompa dengan cepat dan menatap Sasori yang sama takutnya dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi-" kata Sasori. "aku—aku—maafkan aku,"

;;;;;;

"Anda baik-baik saja Sakura-san?" kata Genta yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mereka telah melewati lorong yang panjang di bawah tanah. Hanya cahaya obor berwarna jingga yang menyinari jalan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura mengusap air matanya yang menggenang, ia nyaris saja jadi korban perkosaan. Kalau saja Sasori tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan dirinya dan tidak berhenti saat itu juga. Ia mungkin sudah tamat. Ia mungkin tak sanggup melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Ia mungkin akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri seumur hidup.

Sesi pengobatan tak pernah seberat ini sebelumnya, ia bahkan tak bisa melawan lelaki ini? Kemana tenaga monsternya? Kemana logikanya? Dan kemana daya juang shinobinya? Ia kalah dengan menyedihkan.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Hingga pagi ini, mata Sakura tampak lebam seperti ditonjok. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Ia harus lembur di Rumah Sakit dan ditambah kejadian kemarin yang masih membuatnya shock. Ia bahkan tak melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan dengan Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Neji ketika mereka tengah makan ramen bersama. Mereka tengah mengobrol tentang misi-misi seru yang tak melibatkan dirinya.

"Ya, kalian tahu petani itu tidak mungkin bohong,"

"Tetapi Hitomi tetangganya, memberi banyak informasi padaku,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ia tidak bohong?"

"Biasanya ia tak pernah bohong sih,"

"Tapi mereka sangat berbahaya, dan si Hitomi ini kelewat berani,"

"Nekad,"

"Kalian sudah dengar tentang-"

"Akatsuki?" timpal Sakura akhirnya buka suara.

"Iya, kau sudah tahu Sakura chan?" kata Naruto mengulum sumpitnya. "tadi malam dilaporkan ada warga yang menghilang! "

"Hilang?"

"Kau tahu bahwa mungkin Akatsuki membunuh dan menculiknya!"

"Akatsuki tidak melakukan hal itu,"

"Kau kan cuma sebentar bersama akatsuki, kau tidak terjun dalam misi-misi semacam ini," kata Naruto.

"Untuk apa akatsuki melakukan hal ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk pengorbanan! Kau tahu kan ada anggota yang menganut aliran hitam!" kata Tenten.

"Bukankah isu ini mulai meresahkan penduduk, seharusnya ada pengamanan ketat dari shinobi, tapi kita belum mendengar perintah dari hokage," kata Sakura.

"Dan kau tahu ada lagi desas-desus bahwa Akatsuki akan menyerang seluruh desa di dunia?"

"Omong kosong! Kalau ada berita begini pasti Hokage sudah tahu terlebih dahulu kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kabar ini didengar oleh petani yang merawat Shinobi korban Akatsuki!" kata Naruto. "Tidak ada tambahan sana-sini,"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Shinobi itu adalah mata-mata dari Iwa, ia membocorkan hal ini pada si petani agar kabar ini tak hilang begitu saja! Setelah Shinobi itu mati, si petani juga ditemukan tak bernyawa beberapa hari kemudian dan untungnya ada beberapa orang yang sudah dibisiki rahasia ini oleh petani,"

"Dan lalu kabar ini menyebar kemana-mana?"

"Ya semacam itulah!"

"Tapi kenapa tak ada pengamanan ekstra?"

"Apanya? Maksudku- aku lupa kau sedang bertugas mengobati 2 anggota Akatsuki itu, tetapi yang lain sudah diberitahu oleh Hokage! Kita harus lebih siaga sekarang, kita bergantian mengawasi desa. Kalau-kalau ada kejadian aneh,"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak diberitahu?" Sakura menggebrak meja dan melempar sumpitnya.

"Saku-"

"Ada berita sepenting ini dan aku sama sekali tak diberitahu?"

"Bukan begitu Sakura, Hokage hanya tidak ingin mengganggu misimu,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kurasa tanggung jawabmu jauh lebih besar saat ini. Tugas itu tidak bisa diserahkan pada sembarang orang dan Hokage mungkin tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan-"

"Tetap saja aku harusnya diberitahu kan?" Sakura susah payah menahan amarah, dadanya naik turun dan kesulitan bernapas dengan benar.

Apa maksud Tsunade melakukan hal ini? Seluruh desa sudah tahu dan hanya ia sendiri yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada desanya dalam beberapa hari, jam atau bahkan menit kemudian.

"Kami ingin memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi kau sedang sibuk dengan-"

"KALIAN TAHU AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SIBUK!"

Sakura berteriak kencang sekali sampai Naruto hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, Ino melonjak, Tenten menahan napasnya, Neji mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan bahkan Shikamaru melakukan gerakan ekstra dengan menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Tak ada yang berani bergerak sampai Ino berbicara takut-takut.

"Kami, kau tahu- harus menuruti perintah dari Hokage!"

"Jadi kalian sengaja-"

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sakura," kata Tenten. "Hokage pasti punya alasan mengapa merahasiakannya darimu,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku dan apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Tenten dan yang lainnya saling pandang, kemudian menggeleng tidak tahu.

::::::::::::::::::

Sakura sebenarnya berusaha bersikap biasa di hari-hari berikutnya. Meskipun ia tak pernah dipanggil lagi oleh Hokage dan merasa teman-temannya semakin jauh darinya. Ia tahu semua orang tengah panik, mereka baru saja menerima kabar bahwa Suna tengah diserang. Beberapa Shinobi terbaik dikirim ke Suna untuk membantu dan mau tak mau membuat Konoha dalam posisi melemah.

Warga desa tak lagi ramah dan bersahabat, mereka mulai mencurigai siapapun. Termasuk Sakura, ia dituduh menjadi pengkhianat karena pernah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Ditambah lagi tersebar kabar tak sedap bahwa ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Akatsuki. Berita tentang saksi yang memergoki kemunculan Itachi dari kediaman Sakura sudah menyebar kemana-mana.

Beberapa penduduk bahkan terang-terangan menolak Sakura mengobatinya. Rekan-rekannya di rumah sakit juga memperparah keadaan dengan mogok bicara padanya.

"Dia seharusnya tidak disini!" hardik seorang nenek pada Ayumi, rekan Sakura. Ayumi berusaha tak menanggapi sang nenek dengan membebat lengan si nenek dengan gerakan yang dipercepat.

Sakura juga berusaha profesional di tengah kegiatannya mengganti perban Deidara. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika wanita tua itu berkata lagi.

"Sekali pengkhianat tetap pengkhianat!"

DEG!

"Sekarang pura-pura baik dan masih menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan para penjahat!"

"Siapa yang tahu dia sudah tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka!"

"Bisa diam tidak!"

"Apa katamu?"

"KUBILANG DIAM ATAU KUBOM RUMAHMU!"

Si nenek tampak shock dibentak dan dipelototi oleh Deidara. Si nenek kemudian mengunci mulutnya mengingat Deidara mendelik sangat menakutkan sekarang, ia tampak sangat kesal sekaligus takut.

Ayumi menatap marah pada Deidara karena tidak sopan pada pasien dan membawa si nenek keluar dari ruangan. Samar-samar nenek itu masih mengoceh.

"Lihat siapa lagi ini? Teroris yang seharusnya sudah mati!"

:::::::::::::::

Sakura menghabiskan malamnya dengan meneguk sake, ia terbaring tertelungkup dan membiarkan buku pengetahuan medisnya terbuka dan berserakan dimana-mana. Ia dilarang keluar untuk membantu shinobi lain yang bergantian berjaga. Ia masih bingung dan tidak mengerti mengapa ia dilarang mengikuti misi penting ini. Seluruh desa akan diserang dan ia hanya boleh duduk-duduk saja dan memeriksa apakah Sasori dan Deidara sudah sehat atau belum?

Apakah Hokage khawatir ia masih berhubungan dengan Akatsuki setelah berbulan-bulan disekap? Apa ia khawatir Sakura akan membocorkan rahasia desa? Jika demikian bukankah Sakura sudah pernah berjanji untuk membawa rahasia Konoha sampai ke alam kubur. Mereka sama sekali tak menganggap janji yang ia ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati itu?

Sakura kemudian menuangkan sakenya lagi, ia bersiap meneguknya banyak-banyak ketika sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya.

Sakura menoleh dengan frustasi, nyaris melonjak ketika orang itu membuang isi gelasnya.

"Itachi!"

"Jangan minum lagi!" Itachi berdiri di sebelah ranjang Sakura. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, seperti terkena efek blur.

"Kau mabuk!" kata Itachi lagi.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" kata Sakura bersusah payah bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha meraih sakenya dari tangan Itachi tetapi yang ia lakukan malah mengais-ngais udara kosong.

"Jelas karena kau akan jadi iparku,"

"Kau mengkhayal! Aku tidak menyukai adikmu!"

"Kau pasti sudah sangat mabuk,"

"Apa pedulimu! Aku cuma mau sake dan aku sudah dewasa!"

"Kau bisa hangover!"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah biasa minum jadi tidak usah khawatir aku terkena hangover setiap pagi!"

Itachi tidak bergerak, ia hanya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan menuang sisa sake keluar jendela.

"BRENGSEK!"

:::::::::::::::::;

Sakura mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, masih marah dengan kejadian barusan. Kenapa pula orang ini tiba-tiba peduli padanya? Bukankah kemarin dulu ia hanya datang sebentar dan hampir mencekiknya sampai mati? Kenapa sekarang ia sok khawatir dan mengatakan masalah ipar segala? Sakura yakin Itachi lah yang saat ini sedang mabuk.

"Kau ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin memastikan masalah Sasori dan Deidara,"

"Hah, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku menyetujuinya? Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa kesini dengan pengawasan yang ketat di seluruh desa?"

"Kalian sebut ini sebagai pengawasan ketat?" kata Itachi. "itulah sebab mengapa generasi kalian kalah jauh dari generasiku,"

"Yeah, kau boleh mengatakan apa saja sesukamu," kata Sakura panas. "lagipula apa maksudmu dengan perjanjian itu? Bukankah kalian sudah sepakat tidak akan menyerang desa kami!"

"Ya,"

"Lalu kenapa kalian genosida seluruh dunia?"

"Apakah itu masuk dalam kesepakatan?"

"Tidak, tapi kalian tahu kalau kalian menyerang sekutu kami itu artinya kami akan melawan kalian? Dan ketika itu terjadi kesepakatan ini berakhir dan kalian akan menyerang Konoha!"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan!" kata Itachi. "lindungi desamu sendiri, biarkan yang lain,"

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tadinya aku tak percaya kau membantai seluruh klan mu, sekarang semuanya masuk akal,"

"Kalau kau memang berniat menyelamatkan desamu, kau bisa melakukan satu hal,"

Sakura menatap Itachi, mencoba mencari maksud di balik kata-katanya. Namun yang ia lihat hanya ekspresi dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kembalilah pada Akatsuki,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Teman-temanmu, orangtua dan seluruh warga desa tidak akan kami sentuh," kata Itachi. Mata merahnya tampak kontras diliputi cahaya malam yang lembut.

"Tapi kau tetap saja akan membunuh semua orang, kalian ingin menguasai dunia sendirian?" kata Sakura. "kalian tidak akan pernah berhasil, kalian akan mati dibantai seluruh shinobi dari seluruh dunia!"

"Kalian pikir kami sebodoh itu dengan menyerang seluruh dunia secara serentak?" kata Itachi. "pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku barusan,"

Itachi berdiri di depan jendela dan bersiap pergi.

"Kenapa kalian menginginkanku?" kata Sakura. "kenapa aku?"

Itachi tidak menjawab karena tiba-tiba saja angin meniupnya menjadi sekumpulan burung gagak hitam yang berpencar dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

:::::::::::::

To Be Continued

Author's Note : Halo lagi, Terima kasih buat semua yang masih membaca fic ini dan harus menunggu lama. Baru saya kerjain karena baru ada waktu. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo dikit, anggap saja pemanasan karena udah lama gak nulis. :) adegan awal agak lebay yah? Biarin dah.. haha..

Review pls... : )

Special Thanks to : All guests, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Mikyo, Sakusasu chakis, shayreiga, SAEGA4EVER, Natsuki, Dhe-chan tsukiyomi, Sixquence Casanova, Jocelyn , Sherry Yemima Akaizakura,BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Ayren Christy Caddi Kaori Ryuusei, fiichan gx d akun, syafria meily, Ariya 'no' miji, Putri Luna, kito athena,Yaya PinkyBlossom, Kakaru, Deidei Rinnepero13, Rey Desrosiers, natsuki-riri, Nanairo Zoacha, zetta hikaru, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Al-chan Uchiha, akatsuki, Fire Knight17, embun pagi, gieyoungkyu, Erna Bloom, Dita, cherry's emerald, Just Ana, Yuu Yurino, Andromeda no Rei, Fujimoto Michi 'Blue, Shena BlitzRyuseiran


	13. Chapter 13

Emerald

Chapter 13

Empat minggu sejak kedatangan Itachi, Konoha mulai tenang kembali. Tak ada tanda-tanda serangan atau penyusupan di Konoha. Para Shinobi yang dikirim untuk membantu Suna juga mulai dipulangkan satu per satu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menarik kudeta. Namun kecemasan para warga mulai memudar, meskipun para tetua tetap memerintahkan untuk tetap waspada. Tak ada lagi jam malam yang selama sebulan penuh diterapkan untuk semua warga desa.

Situasi mulai normal dan warga beraktivitas seperti biasa. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Itachi tidak datang lagi semenjak itu, sejak ia menawarkan untuk kembali ke Akatsuki. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Apakah sebegitu sulitnya bagi mereka menemukan ninja medis selain dirinya? Bukankah mengambilnya kembali hanya akan memperburuk keadaan organisasi mereka?

Sakura tengah membereskan barang-barangnya ketika sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya, ia mengambil kunainya dan melemparkannya dengan cepat ke belakang punggungnya.

"Ouch!"

Sakura terkejut dan menatap laki-laki yang hampir jatuh dari jendela kamarnya, ia memegang kunai dengan tampang tak enak.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

"Maaf mengejutkanmu Sakura," kata Kakashi melompat pelan dari kusen jendela. Ia berdiri di depan Sakura dan memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celana. "aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu,"

"Memberitahu apa?" kata Sakura antusias. Sudah sebulan lebih ia tidak bertemu Kakashi dan teman-temannya yang lain, ia melewatkan sebulan penuh di rumah sakit untuk merawat Deidara dan para Shinobi yang terluka.

"Hokage ingin bicara padamu," kata Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura. "sudah sebulan lebih ia tak memanggilku,"

"Jangan khawatir Sakura," kata Kakashi. "pasti ada alasan kenapa Hokage tak memanggilmu. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengatakannya,"

"Ah, kau tahu itu ya?" kata Sakura, wajahnya memerah. Kakashi pasti sudah diberitahu kelakuannya di kedai Ichiraku bulan lalu. Ia juga merasa sangat malu kalau mengingatnya lagi. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan terbawa emosi hanya karena Hokage tak memanggilnya mengikuti misi. Memangnya hanya dia Shinobi yang dibutuhkan oleh Konoha, hanya karena ia murid dari Hokage bukan berarti ia dapat perlakuan istimewa kan?

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura dan memberikan kunainya pada Sakura.

"Kau bisa menemui Hokage sekarang Sakura!"

Kakashi mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berbarengan dengan bunyi poof keras, ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

:::::::::::::::;

Sakura memasuki ruangan Hokage dengan ragu-ragu ketika didengarnya teriakan Tsunade yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Seorang Shinobi bertampang konyol membuka pintu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Baik Hokage-sama! Gomeennn-"

Ia membawa sebuah map tebal di atas kepalanya untuk melindunginya dari satu eksemplar buku medis tebal yang melayang cepat. Sakura memperhatikannya lari terbirit-birit dan menghilang di balik koridor.

"Ah Sakura," alis Tsunade terangkat begitu melihat gadis berambut pink berdiri di depan pintunya."masuklah,"

Tsunade memasang tampang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Aku tahu seharusnya tidak marah-marah," kata Tsunade. "tapi dia hampir membunuh satu lusin shinobi karena salah memberikan informasi,"

Tsunade menunjuk kursi di depannya agar Sakura duduk.

"Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui, aku menyuruh Kakashi memanggilmu karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Tsunade. "aku sudah mendengar laporanmu 4 minggu yang lalu, maaf karena baru memanggilmu sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk mengurusi bantuan ke Suna dan rapat bersama untuk menyusun strategi pertahanan desa,"

Tsunade menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan frustasi. "Aku membutuhkan informasi yang kau ketahui selama kau bersama Akatsuki

dan Shizune mengatakan bahwa kau bertemu Itachi lagi, benar begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Benar Tsunade-Sama," kata Sakura. "Itachi menawarkan sesuatu. Akatsuki menginginkan saya kembali!"

Tsunade terdiam, ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura tahu ini sebuah pertanyaan untuk mengujinya, Tsunade ingin jawaban terbaik darinya.

"Saya akan menerimanya," kata Sakura mantap. "jika Akatsuki mulai mempercayai saya, saya akan menempati posisi strategis dalam organisasi. Hal itu membuat saya dengan mudah mengetahui rencana mereka dan kemungkinan untuk menggagalkannya akan sangat besar,"

"Kalau rencana mereka diketahui, mereka akan sangat yakin bahwa kau lah yang memberi informasi. Mereka akan membunuhmu saat itu juga,"

"Saya tahu," kata Sakura. "tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan seluruh dunia. Jika mereka berhasil menculik Naruto dan mengambil Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya, akan ada lebih banyak lagi korban berjatuhan,"

Tsunade menunduk menopang wajahnya dan menutup mata cokelat keemasannya, tampak berpikir keras.

"Menurutmu mengapa mereka sangat ingin kau kembali?" kata Tsunade.

"Karena mereka membutuhkan ninja medis dan mereka mulai mempercayai saya,"

"Tidak," kata Tsunade. "mereka bisa saja mencari ninja medis lain yang bersedia bergabung dalam organisasi jahat mereka, akan tetapi kenapa kau pikir mereka sangat menginginkanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng, tak tahu jawabannya.

"Mereka jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura,"

Mata Sakura melebar, terkejut dengan hal yang Tsunade katakan.

"Ti-dak, Tsunade-Sama, tidak mungkin mereka-"

"Kau cantik Sakura," kata Tsunade. "apa kau tak menyadari kelebihanmu sendiri? Kau sangat cantik, pintar, kuat dan kau ninja yang hebat! Kau sangat populer di antara teman laki-lakimu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku tahu aku sibuk dengan urusan desa, tapi bukan berarti aku tak memperhatikan anak didikku,"

"Sasori dan Deidara memaksa agar kau yang terus merawat mereka, lalu Itachi menyelinap ke kamarmu dan menawarimu bergabung dengannya sementara desa ini dalam penjagaan ketat. Kau pikir kenapa mereka melakukannya?"

"Saya-"

"Dengan adanya fakta itu, aku tidak mengijinkanmu kembali pada Akatsuki," kata Tsunade tegas.

"Tapi-"

"Terlalu berbahaya bagimu Sakura," kata Tsunade. "bukan hanya nyawamu yang dipertaruhkan, tapi kehormatanmu sebagai seorang wanita akan sangat mungkin terancam. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung semua ini sendiri,"

"Tapi aku seorang ninja," kata Sakura. "bukankah ninja harus rela berkorban apa saja?"

Tsunade menggeleng.

"Akan ada solusi lain untuk masalah ini Sakura, aku tidak ingin mengorbankanmu," kata Tsunade.

Sakura menatap Tsunade, wanita berambut pirang ini menatap langit biru melalui jendela kantornya. Mata cokelat keemasannya berkaca-kaca.

::::::::::::::::::

Ini adalah malam yang tenang, bulan membulat sempurna dan langit terlihat bersih. Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ia terkejut ketika sebuah cahaya berwarna jingga terlihat di ujung desa, diikuti suara teriakan kaget para penduduk.

Sakura langsung meraih baju dan peralatan shinobinya dan melompat ke atas atap, hatinya mencelos ketika tahu darimana cahaya itu berasal. Sebuah titik lokasi yang cukup jelas, sebuah bangunan yang sangat ia kenal kini diselimuti api yang menjilat-jilat. Kantor Hokage terbakar!

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencerna keadaan, yang ia khawatirkan cuma satu, Tsunade. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Sakura mempercepat laju lompatannya, ia harus sampai kesana secepat mungkin. Matanya membulat ketika melewati segerombolan penduduk yang menangis dan menjerit panik. Sakura melihat Ino dan Shikamaru bersama mereka. Sakura melompat turun dan mengahmpiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya panik.

"Akatsuki," kata Ino. "kita harus mengevakuasi penduduk desa, jangan sampai mereka jadi korban pertarungan! Kita harus membawa mereka ke tempat aman terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku akan membantu!" kata Sakura. "tapi apakah kau tahu keadaan Tsunade?"

"Entahlah, sangat kacau sekarang. Kami tidak mendapatkan perintah langsung dari Tsunade karena ia sendiri tidak diketahui keberadaannya! Kakashi yang menggantikan ia untuk sementara, beberapa Anbu bertugas di daerah perbatasan untuk menghalau Akatsu- hey bibi! Cepatlah, apa yang kau tunggu?!"

"Aku tidak menemukan cucuku!"

"Akira disini!" kata Shikamaru cepat. Ia menyerahkan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang menangis.

"Cepat! Cepatlah! Masih banyak lokasi yang belum kita evakuasi,"

Sakura menggeram penuh amarah. Ia akan ke kantor Hokage sekarang, mereka pasti berniat membebaskan Deidara dan Sasori.

"Hey Sakura! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantor Hokage," kata Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia melompat cepat di atas atap-atap bangunan yang sebagian sudah hancur. Matanya menangkap kilatan-kilatan ledakan yang tersebar di seluruh desa. Teriakan-teriakan penduduk menggema di telinganya. Tidak! Brengsek! Kenapa Akatsuki menyerang Konoha? Bukankah perjanjian itu sudah mereka sepakati. Konoha menjamin keselamatan Deidara dan Sasori sebagai ganti kesepakatan damai. Mereka berjanji tidak akan menginvasi Konoha! Brengsek!

Sakura telah sampai di kantor Hokage. Ia melihat banyak sekali shinobi yang berkumpul disitu. Paling depan, ada Kakashi yang tampak memberikan instruksi pada masing-masing tim.

Sakura melompat turun dan menghampiri Naruto, Sai dan Yamato. Mereka tampak menunggu perintah dari Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sai, apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tampang marah.

"Akatsuki menyerang desa, Hokage menghilang dan-"

"Tim 7!" Kakashi tiba-tiba berteriak. "tugas kalian, dengarkan baik-baik! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya! Ini keadaan darurat, Yamato dan Sai, kalian bertugas menjaga gerbang selatan, lawan siapa saja yang berusaha menghancurkan Konoha dan melukai penduduk desa! Sakura dan Naruto akan ikut denganku! Jelas?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku sudah bilang tak akan mengulanginya lagi, sekarang berpencar!"

"Baik!"

Yamato dan Sai sudah melompat secepat kedipan mata ketika Sakura menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah menginstruksikan dengan cepat pada tim-tim lain. Mereka langsung berpencar sesuai perintah dari Kakashi.

Kakashi yang biasanya malas-malasan kini tampak sangat serius, ia mendekati Sakura dan Naruto ketika semua tim sudah berangkat.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Mencari perlindungan,"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus ikut bersamaku Naruto,"

"Konoha diserang kau dengar?"

"Ini perintah Tsunade! Kau harus pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak! Aku akan melawan Akatsuki! Mana mungkin aku bersembunyi sementara seluruh penduduk bisa saja mati konyol!"

"NARUTO!"

"BOOMM! DUARRR!"

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Naruto dan Kakashi baru saja berdiri, untunglah mereka berdua menghindar dengan cepat sebelum terkena efek ledakan. Sakura menatap ngeri pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sosok Deidara dan Sasori muncul setelah asap ledakan berangsur menghilang.

Mereka berdiri di tepi lubang besar bekas ledakan dan sepertinya telah siap menyerang Naruto dan Kakashi lagi. Deidara tampak sumringah meskipun lengannya dililiti perban, sementara Sasori tampak tak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Wah, Kyuubi..." kata Deidara menyeringai senang. "sudah lama aku ingin berhadapan langsung denganmu!"

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk melawan kami bertiga," kata Kakashi. "kalian kalah jumlah,"

"Ah ya, aku tahu," kata Deidara. "aku sebenarnya ingin berterimakasih atas layanan Konoha, memberiku perawat yang cantik yang dengan sabar menyembuhkanku. Tapi kalian tahu kan kalau Akatsuki datang menjemput kami? Kurasa kyuubi tahu betul apa tujuan kami,"

"Jangan sentuh Naruto!" kata Sakura tegas. "bawa aku. Bukankah kalian membutuhkan kemampuanku?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kau harus pergi Naruto!" kata Sakura lirih. "Akatsuki membuat semua Shinobi berpencar untuk mempermudah mereka membebaskan Sasori dan Deidara. Aku yakin mereka tak akan menyerang lagi kalau aku ikut bersama mereka. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tsunade untuk melindungimu, yang artinya secara tak langsung aku bisa melindungi desa,"

"Tidak!"

"Kau benar-benar mau ikut kami?" kata Deidara senang. "kau tahu artinya itu Sakura?"

"Artinya aku akan jadi pengkhianat, aku akan menjadi Missing Nin yang tak mungkin diterima lagi disini! Dan aku-"

"Sakura-chan! Kau bercanda kan?" kata Naruto yang menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Sakura tak percaya.

"Pergilah Naruto,"

"TIDAK! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGIKUTI PARA PENJAHAT BUSUK ITU?! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PERGI SEPERTI SASUKE DULU?!"

Sakura memeluk Naruto. Ia tahu harus melakukan ini. Ini satu-satunya cara menghentikan Akatsuki, ia harus menjadi mereka. Mengetahui kelemahan mereka dan menghancurkan mereka dari dalam. Ia akan melindungi Konoha dengan menjadi pengkhianat desa. Tsunade dan Kakashi pasti akan sadar dengan tindakannya, mereka pasti mengerti maksud Sakura. Biarlah semua orang menganggapnya pengkhianat, asal ia bisa melindungi mereka. Sakura mendengar Naruto masih bergumam, ia melumpuhkan otot-otot Naruto dengan satu gerakan cepat. Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan mata melebar, tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan- ja-nga-n per-"

DUAGGGG!

Sakura meninju tanah dengan kekuatan monsternya, membuat tanah yang dipijaknya terbelah dua sementara para Shinobi bermunculan di belakang Naruto. Mereka menghindari tanah yang longsor dengan cepat, Kakashi cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Naruto yang tak bisa bergerak agar tak jatuh ke dalam jurang yang baru saja dibuat Sakura. Naruto tak bisa bergerak, dadanya dipenuhi luapan emosi yang tak bisa ia keluarkan, ia tak bisa bergerak ataupun berkata-kata, air matanya meleleh menatap Sakura yang pelan-pelan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekali lagi, ia membiarkan sahabatnya pergi.

::::::::::::::::

-To be continued-

A/n : Halo semua, maaf baru update lagi.. sebenernya agak bingung juga mutusin jalan ceritanya, tadinya saya mau 'membunuh' beberapa anggota Akatsuki biar ada alasan buat tamat. *dilempar* hehe.. tapi ciyus saya gak tega dan mungkin endingnya nanti malah bakal jadi klise banget.. :p lagipula saya masih cinta sama fic ini... *peluk2readers**woy*

Makasih buat readers yang setia nunggu fic ini, maafkanlah author males ini.. hehe..

Review please..

Special thanks : Risuki Taka, noeruheiwa20, Noeru F, akasuna no yui-chan, fayaka2124, Lady Spain, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Sparyeulhye, Hwa-chin, Jii-ken, Huma Haruno, Miharu Kazuhime, aoi, Noeru fantumhivu, sasa-hime, Lily cherry blossomluvlee, KuroNeko Hime-chan, Intan, puihyuuchan, Naiichan Hakuya CherryUchiha, Blossom, Yuu Yurino, Atasuke Fuchida, Mizuira Kumiko, Andromeda no Rei, Shiroi no Tsuki, Deidei Rinnepero13, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Maya, Sakusasu 4ever, Mikyo, alfia uchiha, Ribby-chan , sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, Fajeri no Misaki-kun, Azura Asahara, Eunwook Jung, Chintya Hatake-chan, sadikaacha, SasuAdi, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Just Ana, 234567890, Kim Keyna, zetta hikaru, emerald, cherry's emerald, Quinza'TomatoCherry, yukarindha yoshikuni,


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Emerald

Chapter 14

Kepakan sayap burung tanah liat mulai melambat dan Sasori merasakan ia terbang semakin rendah. Ia kini tengah terbang bersama Deidara dan Sakura, mereka telah melewati perbatasan dan terbang semakin jauh dari Konoha.

Sasori menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari hiruk pikuk di kejauhan. Konoha tengah membara, Sakura yang duduk di depannya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya saja Sasori bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya.

Sasori masih memikirkan perpisahan terakhirnya dengan anak Kyuubi itu dan betapa luar biasanya perkembangan Sakura. Jelas kekuatannya meningkat drastis dibanding terakhir kali Sasori melawannya.

"Itu tadi luar biasa," kata Sasori, ia merasakan rambut pink Sakura pelan-pelan menyapu wajahnya. "kekuatanmu sepertinya jauh meningkat ketika terakhir kali kau melawanku."

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia masih bergeming di tempatnya. Sasori tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apa ia harus menghiburnya? Atau bagaimana?

"Perjalanan masih sangat jauh," kata Deidara yang merasakan ketegangan di antara keduanya. "kau boleh tidur kalau mau."

Sakura tak lagi menatap desanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Deidara. Matanya terpejam. Ia mungkin sangat lelah.

::::::::::::::

Terbang dengan burung dari tanah liat bukan lagi ide yang bagus bagi Sakura, Deidara dan Sasori. Mereka memutuskan mendarat di tengah hutan karena hujan yang mulai turun beramai-ramai. Sakura mengumpulkan ranting-ranting yang kering dan membuat api untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Mereka membuat perapian di mulut goa dan tampak terlalu lelah untuk saling bicara. Sasori dan Deidara malah sudah memejamkan matanya. Sakura tak merasa mengantuk meski kelelahan menderanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia cuma diam dan mendengar suara deras hujan yang jatuh di atas tanah.

Sakura tahu mereka belum terlalu jauh dari Konoha, yang berarti masih ada kemungkinan baginya untuk kembali. Naruto mungkin tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia tahu, ia melakukannya juga untuk membuat Sasuke kembali. Ia pasti akan sama bernafsunya mengejar Sakura agar kembali lagi ke Konoha. Tapi jalan kembali sudah tertutup bagi Sakura, ia tidak akan kembali sampai menyelesaikan misinya. Entah kapan itu.

Saat ini benar-benar terasa berbeda seperti ketika ia bergabung pertama kali dengan Akatsuki, dimana statusnya hanyalah seorang Kunoichi yang diculik.

Sekarang terasa sangat berbeda karena ia yang menyerahkan dirinya, ia membuang semua identitas lamanya. Ia bukan lagi Kunoichi Konoha, ia seorang anggota kriminal kelas S yang sangat berbahaya.

Sakura mencopot Hitai-ate dari kepalanya, sejenak memandangi simbol yang terukir disana. Bergetar memegang kunainya, Sakura kemudian menebas simbol identitasnya.

'SRATTTT!'

Sebutir air mata jatuh di atas tanah.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

::::::::::::::::;

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura sudah memanggang beberapa ekor tupai ketika Sasori dan Deidara terbangun. Gadis itu sudah memakai Hitai-ate nya kembali, batin Sasori. Sasori melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu semalam. Tapi tak tampak lagi bekas air mata dalam tatapannya sekarang, ia justru terlihat sangat tegar dan ada tekad yang teramat bulat.

"Kau juga mencarikan makanan untukku?" kata Deidara setengah menguap, ia merentangkan lengannya untuk mengurangi pegal di tubuhnya karena tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Sakura melemparkan tupai panggang yang sudah berbau harum pada Deidara dan Sasori. Deidara menangkapnya dengan sigap, tampak sangat senang karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Kau pasti nantinya bakal jadi istri yang baik, pagi-pagi sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami!" kata Deidara nyengir.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" kata Sakura. "aku tidak menemukan sungai di dekat sini, sebaiknya kau cari air tergenang untuk cuci muka!"

"Aku akan cuci muka dengan air minumku, tapi sepertinya aku kehabisan. Apa sebaiknya aku cuci muka dengan air kencingku?" kata Deidara yang sepertinya agak kelewatan untuk dikatakan pada seorang gadis, karena Sakura tak lagi mau bicara padanya dan memilih menginjak-injak api yang dibuatnya untuk memanggang tupai.

:::::::::::::

Awan gelap masih menggelayut meski hari sudah semakin siang. Sasori, Sakura dan Deidara meneruskan perjalanan tanpa saling bicara. Mereka melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lain. Mereka menyembunyikan chakranya agar sulit dilacak jejaknya. Sasori tak sekalipun mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya, ia merasa bukan karena Sakura masih sedih akan perpisahannya dengan desanya, namun lebih kepadanya. Sasori bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura masih marah padanya karena kejadian di sel itu?

Waktu itu, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Baru pertama kali Sasori merasa tidak terkendali seperti itu, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan organ-organ dan reaksi dari tubuhnya. Juga gejolak hormon yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ini lebih rumit daripada menempati tubuh boneka, ia tak merasakan apapun kecuali detak jantung yang selalu bergetar cepat setiap kali berada di dekat gadis berambut pink ini. Namun dengan tubuh aslinya sekarang, terlalu banyak hal rumit yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Kalian merasakannya? Chakra ini.." kata Sakura, ia mendadak menghentikan laju lompatannya dan menapak satu dahan pohon yang masih basah. Sasori dan Deidara ikut berhenti, mereka berkonsentrasi pada chakra yang semakin mendekat.

"Apa orang ini kita kenal?" kata Deidara, ia tidak pandai menilai chakra seseorang. Ketika tak ada yang menjawab, ia meneruskan. "ah ya, tentu saja ia tidak akan menyembunyikan chakranya. Ia ingin agar kita tahu kedatangannya."

"Dia?" kata Sasori.

Pertanyaan Sasori langsung terjawab ketika sesosok lelaki berambut hitam legam mendarat di depan mereka. Sosoknya tinggi dan ramping, tak ada ekspresi khusus ketika menatap mereka bertiga. Hanya sedikit lebih lama beberapa detik ketika menatap Sakura.

"Itachi," kata Deidara. "apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu di Konoha?"

"Aku menerima perintah dari ketua untuk misi di desa lain. Kalian berdua diperintahkan untuk segera kembali ke markas," kata Itachi pada Deidara dan Sasori. "Sakura akan ikut denganku untuk misi ini."

"Kenapa membawanya untuk misi? Aku baru saja bersamanya sebentar saja," kata Deidara sambil merangkul pundak Sakura tanpa malu-malu.

Sakura mengibaskan lengan panjang yang merangkulnya dan tak berkata apapun, ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan desanya saat ini. Kalau ia bertanya pada Itachi sekarang, mereka akan meragukan tekadnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ia cuma bisa mengira-ngira apakah Akatsuki menghentikan serangannya begitu Deidara dan Sasori sudah bebas? Ataukah mereka juga berusaha menangkap Naruto? Sakura berharap Kakashi sudah membawa Naruto dalam perlindungan.

"Apa ini termasuk misi besar?" tanya Deidara. "kalau misi biasa berarti hanya membutuhkan waktu paling tidak 3 hari, benar kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin," kata Itachi. "kami hanya harus menemui seseorang, tapi desa Angin bukan desa yang terlalu bersahabat."

"Ah baiklah," kata Deidara menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia menatap Sakura untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, berniat memberikan pelukan perpisahan tetapi urung dilakukannya karena melihat Sakura menatapnya memperingatkan. "kami pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa Sakura!"

Deidara melompat lebih dulu. Sasori menatap sebentar pada Sakura, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak jadi juga, ia kemudian ikut melompat menyusul Deidara.

Tinggal Sakura dan Itachi.

"Apa misi kita?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Kita hanya harus menemui seorang informan," kata Itachi sambil berjalan. "namanya Masashi, ia pria berumur 30 an, kurus dan berambut pirang panjang."

"Apa orang ini bisa dipercaya?"

"Dia salah satu informan yang paling banyak bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki," kata Itachi, ia menoleh untuk menatap Sakura. Tak seperti biasanya, Itachi tampak kurang sehat. Ada hal yang tak biasa dari penampilannya, entah apa itu namun sepertinya Itachi berusaha menutupinya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat." kata Itachi.

::::::::::::

Perjalanan ke desa Angin memakan waktu yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Sakura dan Itachi harus melewati hutan-hutan liar agar tak mudah ditemukan jejaknya dan harus bertempur dengan beberapa gerombolan perampok dan Shinobi dari desa lain. Setelah dua hari, akhirnya mereka sampai di desa Angin pada malam hari.

Itachi yang berjalan di depan Sakura, tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum mencapai bar. Itachi berbalik dan mendekati Sakura. Lelaki bermata merah itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, yang Sakura lihat sekarang adalah bukan lagi mata merah yang menyala menakutkan, namun terlihat redup. Sakura ingin bertanya apakah sesuatu terjadi pada matanya namun diurungkannya.

Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, sesuatu yang kecil dan berkilauan.

"Karena kau sudah resmi jadi bagian dari Akatsuki, kau boleh memakai ini sekarang," Itachi memberikan sebuah cincin merah berkilauan yang Sakura kenal sebagai cincin para anggota Akatsuki. Ia menerimanya dan mengamatinya sebentar. Cincin ini bertuliskan huruf kanji yang berarti 'langit'. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak diberi cincin ini ketika dahulu pernah diangkat secara paksa menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka? Apakah ini berarti bahwa mereka mulai benar-benar mempercayainya?

Sakura menyematkan cincin ini di satu-satunya jari yang pas, yakni telunjuknya. Ia menatap tangannya seolah-olah menunggu sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, seperti ada energi yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Entah apa itu, tetapi energi itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kemudian sesuatu terjadi, perlahan kuku-kuku Sakura menghitam seperti diberi kuteks.

Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan kagum, mungkin memang dugaan konyolnya waktu itu salah kaprah. Mana mungkin para anggota Akatsuki punya waktu untuk mengecat kuku-kukunya sendiri seperti ini. Ia kemudian menatap Itachi yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini cincin milik Orochimaru," kata Itachi.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengamatinya lagi. Darimana Akatsuki mendapatkannya? Apakah mereka menggeledah tempat Orochimaru setelah kematiannya?

"Kami mengambil kembali cincin ini dari Kabuto," kata Itachi.

"Apakah ini artinya aku sudah diinisiasi?" tanya Sakura.

"Anggap saja itu kartu anggota," kata Itachi, ia berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju sebuah bar. "kau bisa dapat jubahmu di markas kalau kita sudah kembali besok."

:::::::::::::::::

Mereka memasuki sebuah bar yang tampak ramai dengan pengunjung. Ketika Sakura dan Itachi masuk, puluhan mata menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Seorang laki-laki muda berambut perak dengan dua orang algojonya tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura menduga ia mungkin anak orang kaya yang bersenang-senang setiap hari di bar dan mungkin juga suka berjudi disitu. Beberapa wanita berpakaian minim yang duduk mengapitnya menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, tampak tak senang dengan kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura dan Itachi duduk di depan bartender yang tengah asyik dengan pekerjaannya.

Sakura menatap berkeliling, tempat ini terlalu ramai untuk mengadakan pertemuan rahasia seperti ini.

"Apakah tidak terlalu beresiko?" tanya Sakura. "bagaimana kalau ada mata-mata? Itachi..."

Sakura menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya, Itachi menunduk menopang kepalanya. Tampak kesakitan.

"Itachi?!" Sakura mendekati Itachi dan memeriksa keadaan Itachi, gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dengan lembut untuk melihat wajahnya. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menatap Itachi ketakutan, mata Itachi yang biasanya tajam dan merah menyala sekarang tampak sangat redup dan bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ketua menyuruhmu membawaku dalam misimu karena tahu kau sedang terluka, benar kan?" kata Sakura.

"Aku hanya kurang sehat," kata Itachi.

"Matamu itu kan masalahnya?" kata Sakura. "kau harus segera diobati, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak- kita harus-"

Sakura tak mengindahkan kata-kata Itachi, ia segera memapah Itachi dan melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sakura.

"Orang itu akan datang lagi besok," kata Sakura. "sekarang kau perlu tempat yang aman!"

Sakura menyeret Itachi cepat-cepat, ia harus segera mengobatinya. Kalau tidak ia bisa buta permanen. Kenapa Uchiha selalu saja merepotkan? Kenapa Uchiha punya gengsi sangat tinggi dan tak bisa sedikit saja merendahkan egonya untuk minta tolong?

Semua orang di bar menatap mereka dengan penasaran, beberapa malah ikut berdiri dan terus-terusan menatap Sakura dan Itachi. Sakura tak peduli pada apapun sekarang, ia hanya perlu membawanya ke tempat yang aman, lalu mengobatinya.

Namun ketika Sakura sudah mencapai pintu depan, seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya, memblok jalan keluar.

"Minggir!" bentak Sakura.

"Gadis cantik berambut pink dan berkeliaran bersama seseorang berjubah awan merah," kata laki-laki muda berambut perak yang Sakura lihat ketika masuk tadi. Ia menyeringai dan melipat tangan di dadanya. "kau pasti Sakura Haruno!"

"Kubilang minggir!" kata Sakura, ia tidak punya waktu meladeni penjahat busuk yang menginginkan uang bayaran sebagai ganti kepala para anggota Akatsuki. Ia harus pergi dari sini secepatnya.

"Beritamu sudah menyebar dengan cepat," kata laki-laki itu. "kau membunuh salah seorang Shinobi Konoha dan kemudian bergabung bersama Akatsuki, sungguh berani."

"Kubilang MINGGIR! SHANAROOO!"

BUAAAKKK!

Sakura meninju lelaki itu sampai mental keluar dan merusak pintu bar. Sakura tak sempat maju karena dua orang algojo bertubuh kekar menghadangnya dan melayangkan tinjunya yang besar. Sakura menghindar sambil berusaha tak mengenai Itachi yang sepertinya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia meninju algojo berambut cepak dan melemparkannya ke orang-orang yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Mereka semua terlempar bermeter jauhnya dan mengenai botol-botol minuman yang ada di meja. Wanita-wanitanya menjerit dan pemilik bar berteriak karena kekacauan yang terjadi. Sakura tak peduli, ia segera membawa Itachi keluar dari bar, namun belum sampai lima langkah dari bar, seseorang kembali menghadangnya. Kali ini seorang laki-laki kurus yang memakai tudung.

"Haruno-san, ikutlah denganku!" lelaki itu lari ke dalam hutan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sakura yang kini menggendong Itachi berusaha keras untuk mengikutinya.

"Hey tunggu! Siapa kau?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat aman!" kata lelaki itu.

"Apa kau Masashi?" tanya Sakura.

::::::::::::::::

Sakura memasuki sebuah gubuk reot, Masashi cepat-cepat membantu Sakura membaringkan Itachi di sebuah ranjang dari kayu. Masashi sudah mencopot tudungnya dan memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai sepanjang bahu.

"Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku," kata Masashi. "dilindungi chakra dan jutsu ilusi agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memasukinya ataupun melacak keberadaannya."

Masashi kemudian menghilang ke ruangan lain, Sakura mendengar suaranya dari balik pintu.

"Apakah sebaskom air cukup Haruno-san?'

"Kurasa cukup," kata Sakura, ia menatap Masashi yang meletakkan baskom air di meja sebelah ranjang dan memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya Itachi-kun terluka sangat parah," kata Masashi.

Sakura menatap Itachi yang terbaring tak berdaya, temperaturnya naik cepat dan napasnya tak beraturan. Ia membuka jubah Itachi dengan cepat dan mencopot kaos tanpa lengan di baliknya. Sakura menahan napasnya menatap lubang besar yang menganga di dada Itachi. Lelaki ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sekarat dengan luka sebesar ini, ini diperparah dengan matanya yang kambuh lagi.

"Bisakah kau menyiapkan air hangat Masashi-san?" kata Sakura.

"Hai!" kata Masashi, ia cepat-cepat ke belakang untuk menyiapkan air panas.

Sakura mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya dan meletakannya di dada Itachi. Ia harus mengatur chakranya agar tak habis untuk mengobati luka di dadanya saja, ia juga perlu banyak chakra untuk mengobati mata Itachi. Meskipun luka ini mungkin akan menghabiskan lebih dari separo chakranya. Sakura bergantian mengalirkan chakra ke dada dan mata Itachi, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada kedua area tersebut.

Sakura berhenti sebentar, ia menganalisa lagi, ia menduga bahwa Itachi mendapatkan luka-lukanya ketika berada di Konoha.

Pastilah ia melawan shinobi yang sangat hebat hingga bisa membuatnya sekarat begini.

Setelah selesai, Sakura menyeka tubuh Itachi dengan air kemudian membebat dadanya dengan perban.

Ditatapnya lelaki Uchiha itu, berapa kali pun ia tetap tak mempercayai bahwa ia telah membantai seluruh klannya. Sakura sedikit mengetahui tentang Itachi semasa ia kecil. Ia selalu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura ketika gadis ini membuntuti Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, tetapi Itachi selalu menoleh ketika melihat kepala Sakura muncul sedikit-sedikit untuk melihat Sasuke. Itachi bahkan sempat bertanya siapa namanya dan menawarinya permen.

Kesan itu tidak akan hilang dari ingatan Sakura. Bahkan ketika ia tahu tentang pembantaian itu, ada sedikit hal dalam dirinya yang tak bisa mempercayai hal itu.

Sakura berjaga semalam suntuk di sebelah Itachi, mengecek keadaannya dan menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan Masashi sampai keduanya mengantuk dan tertidur.

::::::::

Paginya Sakura terbangun dan mendapati Itachi sudah sadar, lelaki ini tersenyum ramah ketika Sakura menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi tersenyum lagi padanya, setelah bertahun-tahun Sakura tak pernah melihat senyum itu.

Sakura menatap lelaki yang masih terbaring lemah ini lekat-lekat, matanya kini berwarna abu-abu. Sharingannya tidak lagi aktif karena jumlah chakra Itachi sekarang hampir habis.

"Kau sudah lebih baik Itachi?" tanya Sakura mendekatinya.

"Mataku sedikit kabur," kata Itachi.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengalirkan kembali chakranya pada mata Itachi. Ia hampir menyentuh kelopak matanya ketika tangan Itachi mencegahnya, digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan habiskan chakramu lagi..." kata Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk dan sudah akan mundur, namun Itachi menariknya lebih dekat, ia memegang belakang leher Sakura hingga lelaki ini bisa menciumnya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan beberapa saat, tak ada reaksi berlebihan dari Sakura ketika bibir Itachi bergerak untuk mengecupnya. Hanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki Uchiha ini. Setelah beberapa saat, Itachi melepaskan Sakura. Sakura mundur dengan wajah merah padam. Masih berusaha mencerna kejadian barusan.

"Itu balasan untukmu," kata Itachi.

"B-balasan?" kata Sakura bingung, ia memegangi bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau pernah menciumku tanpa ijin?" kata Itachi tersenyum ramah.

:::::::::::To Be Continued:::::::::::

A/N : HAHAHA *jedotin kepala ke bantal* *apasih*

Saat ini, itu gombalan saya yang paling maksimal (baca: bikin adegan romens). Ada yang inget kan kalo Sakura pernah mencium Itachi diam-diam? XD

Pokoknya gitu deh, hehe...

Oia cuma mau ingetin lagi kalo fic ini cuma saya fokusin ke DeiSaku, SasoSaku & ItaSaku. Sementara yang lain cuma slight, dan buat yang gak tau, saya juga penganut straight pairing, jadi kemungkinan untuk yaoi / yuri gak ada. ;)

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah bersedia mereview, maaf gak bisa dibalas satu per satu. Tapi saya sungguh sangat menghargai semua dukungan teman-teman.. :')

*pelukatu2*

Special Thanks : Miharu Kazuhime, hanazono yuri, Aurora Borealix, Silver-000-Kitsune, , Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Deidei Rinnepero, sadikaacha, SONE Uchiha, Pichi, emiliaindri02, Haruno Michiko, alfia uchiha, cherry's emerald,

Hatsune Cherry, Andromeda no Rei, sasa-hime, Mikyo, Farenheit July, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, iya baka-san, Sakusasu, Atasuke Fuchida, meinkmpf, puihyuuchan, ribby-chan, Ayano Futabatei, Me, mako-chan, TheIceBlossom, ynch Tojo, nowan456 yoval, sakura,Viona Haruna, Hankira, Grengas-Snap, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Saku chan, Risuki Taka, anymous, Dante Valerie.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Emerald

Chapter 15

Sakura bergerak mundur. Secepat mungkin sampai ia hampir menabrak dinding. Matanya melebar menatap lelaki berambut panjang ini.

Mau tak mau menatap matanya yang tampak mempesona meski berwarna abu-abu redup, tanpa sharingan, tanpa genjutsu. Namun Sakura merasa seperti terhipnotis. Baru pertama kali Sakura menatapnya sedekat ini, wajahnya yang putih pucat, rahangnya kuat, matanya tajam seperti elang dan hidungnya kecil dan panjang. Secara keseluruhan, lelaki ini teramat tampan.

Tapi di luar anggapan Sakura pada tampilan fisik Itachi, ia lebih shock atas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Apa dia benar-benar tertangkap basah? Apa dia tahu kalau dirinya pernah selancang itu? Kenapa selama ini tak pernah ia tanyakan?

Sakura masih mematung, senyum Itachi juga sudah menghilang. Wajahnya tampak heran dengan reaksi Sakura yang tampak ketakutan. Sakura tidak terlalu yakin, tetapi apakah pandangan mata Itachi berubah? Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Sakura tidak yakin- adalah pandangan sakit hati? Atau kecewa? Meski teramat samar. Perlahan Sakura mencoba bersikap lebih normal. Tidak sekaku dan tampak alergi dengan lelaki di depannya. Ia ingin berbicara pada Itachi, menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, namun tiba-tiba tirai terbuka dengan cepat. Kepala Kishimoto muncul dari balik tirai.

"Itachi-kun! Kau sudah sadar?"

::::::::::::::

Sakura menelusuri hutan lebih dalam lagi, sejam yang lalu ia pamit untuk mencari tanaman obat yang ia butuhkan untuk luka Itachi. Ia ingat melihat beberapa rumpun ketika melewati hutan ini kemarin. Ia juga punya alasan lain saat ini, ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian, dalam kasus ini -ia tidak boleh terlalu sering bersama Itachi. Tidak setelah kejadian pagi ini. Sakura jadi memikirkan kata-kata Tsunade sebelum ini, apa benar mereka semua menyukainya?

Kalau Sasori dan Deidara memang sudah jelas, mereka menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sakura secara terang-terangan. Tapi Itachi? Apa ia hanya menggodanya saja karena ia pernah secara 'tak sadar' mencium Itachi? Apa Itachi berpikir bahwa Sakura menyukainya karena telah menciumnya diam-diam?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran liar dalam kepalanya.

Sakura menggenggam sejumput rumput dan mencoba membulatkan tekadnya, ia disini karena Konoha. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain. Ia harus fokus pada tujuan awalnya. Ia harus mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membantu Konoha melawan serangan Akatsuki kelak. Ia tidak boleh mengacaukannya hanya gara-gara masalah ini. Bagaimanapun Akatsuki tidak akan pernah berhenti berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto, mereka pasti akan berusaha terus sampai bisa menguasai dunia.

Sakura terus menelusuri hutan hingga menemukan beberapa jenis tanaman obat untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam. Ia juga menandai tempat yang telah dilewatinya dengan menggoreskan kunai ke batang pohon. Ia mengikuti jejak itu setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Ketika Sakura tengah sampai pada tanda terakhir yang ia ikuti, tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul begitu saja, diikuti dengan penampakan gubuk bambu milik Kishimoto.

"Aku baru akan mencarimu." kata Itachi, rambutnya yang biasanya diikat kuncir kuda, dibiarkannya tergerai. Ia memakai jubah Akatsuki yang hanya ia sampirkan di kedua bahunya hingga terlihat dadanya yang dibebat dengan perban.

"Tidak perlu mencemaskanku," kata Sakura. "kau harusnya cemas pada keadaanmu sendiri."

"Kita harus pergi secepatnya," kata Itachi, ia berbalik dan memasuki gubuk milik Kishimoto. "kita harus menemui seseorang lagi!"

"Tunggu!" kata Sakura, ia menyusul Itachi. "kau belum sembuh benar! Lukamu masih basah dan bisa kembali terbuka lagi kalau kau terlalu banyak bergerak!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Itachi tak mengindahkan gadis berambut pink ini. "informasi ini harus sampai dengan cepat."

"Ya, aku mengerti! Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi dengan keadaan begini! Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, setidaknya istirahatlah satu malam lagi!" kata Sakura, ia tidak yakin dirinya tengah memohon pada Itachi. Ia hanya tak ingin menambah bebannya sendiri, tapi bukankah akan lebih mudah baginya jika Itachi terluka semakin parah? Akan lebih mudah bagi Konoha untuk mengalahkan Akatsuki? Tapi ia bukan orang yang tega membiarkan seseorang mati di depannya padahal ia bisa saja menolongnya.

Itachi menatap Sakura, kemudian menatap lengannya sendiri. Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia mencengkram lengan Itachi kencang sekali dan memasang tampang memohon yang benar-benar meyakinkan.

"Baiklah." kata Itachi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Itachi tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan ramuan obat yang ia kumpulkan dari hutan. Gadis ini sibuk sendiri dengan memilah-milah tanaman obat yang akan ia ramu dan mengelompokkan sesuai jenisnya, lalu menumbuk dan mencampur ramuan.

Setelah selesai, Sakura ikut duduk di samping Itachi, kemudian mencopot jubah Itachi dengan canggung. Ia tidak menatap mata lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini, meskipun ia merasakan lelaki ini menatapnya dengan intens. Sakura mencoba rileks dan bersikap profesional dengan menginstruksikan agar Itachi berbaring di tempat tidur. Itachi menurut dan masih menatap gadis ini dengan tatapan yang tajam, meskipun matanya kini tak berwarna merah namun Sakura merasa ia bisa terkena genjutsu kapan saja.

Sakura mengalirkan chakranya di dada Itachi dan berkonsentrasi agar chakranya mengalir dengan baik.

"Kau masih menyukai adikku?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali mengalirkan chakranya. Ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran lelaki ini, bukankah ia membenci adiknya? Dan seharusnya Sakura ikut membencinya karena ia lah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, karena ia lah Sasuke menjadi sangat menderita.

"Kau peduli padanya kan?" kata Sakura. "kau tidak membunuh adikmu saat itu, lalu kau mencoba memastikan adikmu baik-baik saja dengan mengawasinya dari jauh. Memata-matai siapa saja gadis yang naksir padanya?"

"Aku memberikan Naruto sedikit kekuatanku, supaya nanti bisa ia gunakan di waktu yang tepat," kata Itachi. "aku mungkin tidak akan hidup lama, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyimpan rahasia ini. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kupercaya, orang yang benar-benar tulus pada Sasuke."

"Kau- omong kosong! Bahkan dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini, aku tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu!" kata Sakura geram, menyadari betapa jauhnya kemampuannya dengan kemampuan Itachi. Bahkan meskipun Itachi dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun, Sakura tidak yakin bisa membunuhnya. "dan kalau kau mencari orang yang benar-benar mencintai adikmu, aku bukan orang itu!"

Itachi tersenyum menatap gadis yang tampak salah tingkah ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura benar-benar menghentikan gerakannya sekarang, ia menatap Itachi dalam-dalam dan ia yakin lelaki ini tampak serius sekarang.

"Kau tidak pernah memberi respon pada setiap laki-laki yang mendekatimu," kata Itachi. "Deidara dan Sasori tidak terlalu buruk, lalu teman-teman sebayamu di Konoha, mereka juga tidak buruk. Tapi kau tampak tak tertarik pada mereka sedikitpun."

"Jadi kau menciumku karena itu?" kata Sakura. "karena ingin tahu apa perasaanku tulus pada Sasuke atau tidak? Apa kau pikir dengan mengujiku dengan setiap laki-laki akan membuktikan perasaanku pada Sasuke?!"

Sakura bangkit dengan cepat, menatap Itachi penuh dengan kemarahan. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba meredakan gemuruh di dadanya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa laki-laki ini kehilangan akalnya?

"Kau lebih buruk daripada yang kubayangkan!" kata Sakura, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Itachi yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

::::::::::::

Itachi mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun beberapa kali ia mencobanya, selalu berakhir dengan membuka matanya. Kata-kata gadis ini terus saja terngiang di pikirannya. Ia memang bukan orang yang baik, bukan kakak yang baik, bukan anak yang baik bagi orang tuanya. Tapi anggapan-anggapan apapun itu, tak pernah ia pedulikan. Ia tahu resiko yang akan ia dapat ketika menerima misi itu, misi membantai seluruh klannya dan kemudian mencoba melindungi adiknya dengan masuk ke dalam Akatsuki. Ia tak pernah peduli kata orang.

Tapi gadis ini? Ia tak bermaksud apapun padanya, tapi belakangan ia menjadi terlalu banyak bicara pada gadis ini. Itachi adalah orang yang pandai menyimpan rahasia, ia pintar menyembunyikan emosinya dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi kenapa belakangan ia menjadi terlalu 'terbuka'?

Di depannya ia tidak lagi takut bicara jujur, ia tidak takut tersenyum, ia bahkan tidak takut menciumnya.

Dan ia tidak lagi takut menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

:::::::::::

:::::::::::

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar dari kejauhan, Itachi dan Sakura berjalan menelusuri hutan. Itachi di depan membawa lentera milik Kishimoto, Sakura berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berdua tidak memakai jubah Akatsukinya karena dikhawatirkan akan menarik perhatian, mereka kini memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan tudung yang menutupi rambut. Tujuan mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari bar yang kemarin dulu mereka kunjungi, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja.

Mereka menelusuri hutan yang terdapat berbagai macam tanaman dan ranting-ranting yang saling mencuat. Sakura mati-matian menghindari genangan lumpur yang letaknya tak terduga. Ia menatap punggung Itachi, memikirkan perdebatan mereka kemarin. Itachi dan Sakura sama-sama sepakat tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi, mereka mencoba profesional dan mengesampingkan ego masing-masing.

Sakura bahkan menjelaskan kelancangannya waktu itu, meskipun Itachi tampaknya tidak terlalu percaya. Toh ia hanya mengangguk dan sepakat tak akan mengungkitnya, ia juga hanya akan bicara tentang Sasuke kalau Sakura bertanya. Itachi merasa topik tentang Sasuke menjadi terlalu sensitif bagi mereka berdua.

Itachi juga sudah pulih dan dipastikan tidak akan terluka parah jika menggunakan beberapa jurus.

Ketika mereka keluar dari hutan dan berjalan menuju pedesaan, jalanan sudah teramat sepi.

Itachi dan Sakura memasuki sebuah rumah bordil yang dipenuhi pengunjung, gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi menyambut mereka dengan senyum genit. Salah seorang dari mereka bahkan menggelayut pada Sakura.

"Halo Tuan," kata gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan bibir berwarna merah marun, ia tersenyum genit dan melembut-lembutkan suaranya. "sepuluh dollar saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak!" kata Sakura canggung.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia salah kira.

"Maaf, kau gadis yang tampan." Gadis itu tertawa kemudian melepaskan lengan Sakura.

Tak mau digelayuti gadis lain lagi, Sakura kemudian berjalan cepat-cepat untuk menyusul Itachi. Lelaki itu sudah berhenti dan tampak mengobrol dengan seorang pria muda. Pria itu berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut ikal yang diikat ke belakang. Jambangnya berantakan dan ia memakai jubah yang sama dengan Itachi dan Sakura. Pria itu otomatis menatap Sakura ketika ia berjalan menyusul Itachi.

"Apa gadis ini khusus kau bawa untukku?" katanya menyeringai.

Sakura menggeram dan mengepalkan tinjunya ketika Itachi mengangkat tangan untuk menahannya.

"Dia salah satu anggota!" kata Itachi.

"Wah, terlalu cantik dan menarik untuk ikut organisasi kelam seperti Akatsuki." katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu saja sekarang!" kata Itachi. "kau akan dibayar setelah ini."

"Ya, itu tidak terlalu sebanding dengan informasi yang kuberikan," katanya. "tapi akan kuberikan infonya, tidak padamu- tapi gadis ini."

"Kau!" Sakura sudah maju ke depan dan berniat meninjunya tetapi kemudian menahan dirinya.

"Kalau kau membunuhku sekarang, kau akan kehilangan informasi yang sangat berharga!" katanya. "kalaupun kalian menyiksaku dan memaksaku memberikan informasi itu, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri!"

Itachi menatapnya sebentar, kemudian menarik lengan Sakura dan berjalan keluar melewati orang-orang yang menatap ingin tahu. Sakura tampak bingung, wajahnya terasa panas karena sentuhan Itachi, tapi kemudian berhenti dan menahan Itachi. Ia harus mendapatkan informasi itu, ia tahu Itachi tak bisa memakai genjutsunya sekarang, dan ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan. Ia tahu Itachi tak mungkin mengorbankannya pada pria ini, jadi Sakura harus membuat rencananya sendiri. Ia memberikan pandangan 'aku akan melakukannya' pada Itachi. Ia menatapnya seolah berkata "aku akan memaksanya dan menyiksanya sampai ia memberi informasi! Dia akan menyesal!"

Itachi tampaknya mengerti, karena ia akhirnya melepaskan lengan Sakura. Gadis ini menatap Itachi sebentar, kemudian berjalan mengikuti pria itu menaiki tangga.

:::::::::::

"Panggil aku Kei!" kata pria itu ketika ia tengah membuka pintu sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai 2. "tentunya itu bukan nama asliku."

"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Sakura.

Kei tertawa, kemudian masuk lebih dulu. Sakura mengikutinya, ia mencoba mengabaikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mencela.

Ia kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, penerangannya tidak terlalu bagus dan bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat. Sakura melihat jendelanya terbuka sedikit dan sedikit cahaya bulan yang menyusup.

Kei duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap Sakura. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Sakura menariknya dan mencengkram depan baju Kei dan membenturkannya ke dinding.

BUAK!

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan sebelum kau mati sia-sia!" kata Sakura, ia menatap Kei dengan pandangan mengancam, ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah terlanjur emosi dan bisa saja ia membunuhnya saat ini juga. Tapi Kei tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tampak ketakutan dan kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah lain.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, sebuah sosok muncul dari jendela yang terbuka. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam legam yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Hallo Sakura."

Sakura mendelik menatap pemuda itu, pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Sakura mengendurkan cengkramannya, tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"S-Sai!"

:::::::::

-To Be Continued-

A/n : Hallo semuaaa... :D akhirnya bisa update lagi, niatnya mau 2000 an words tapi gak nyampe. :p chapter ini cuma segini, karena gak bisa disisipkan adegan tambahan, nantinya malah jadi rancu. Saya juga gak bisa memastikan berapa chapter lagi tamatnya, saya masih mau ubek-ubek plotnya. Bisa diliat disini mulai saya munculkan pov nya Itachi, dikit-dikit dulu. Banyak yang bilang Itachi OOC ya? Hehe.. sebenernya engga juga sih, sifat cool tanpa ekspresi Itachi pas di Akatsuki kan bukan sifat aslinya dia. Saya pengen munculin sifat penyayang kayak Itachi yang dulu, yang baik sama Sasuke, tapi tetep sedikit mempertahankan sifat dia pas di Akatsuki. *bingung kan jelasinnya* *dibejek* hehe.. Nanti juga dikembangin lagi buat Deidara dan Sasori. Semoga kalian suka.. :D

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang bersedia mereview, menunggu dan menagih (?) fic ini. Maaf gak bisa dibalas semua, tapi kalian yang bikin saya semangat nulis lagi.. :)

Oke, segitu dulu.. review please.. :)

Special Thanks : Aden L kazt, mako-chan, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, sakura, Kakaru S.S, nowan456 yoval, sadikaacha, shevyy stends, Mizuira Kumiko, Ah Rin, Deidei Rinnepero13, Tun'z, Grengas-Snap, Atasuke fuchida, hankira, Viona Haruna, sasa-hime 2, YePeh, hanazono yuri, Mikyo, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, kanon rizumu, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, ribby-chan, Park Ri Yeon, Dante Shaffira, alfia uchiha, Hikari, Nanairo Zoacha, Risuki Taka, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Hatsune Cherry,

Api Hitam AMATERASU, emiliaindri02, Sakusasu 4ever, , Sakura Hanami, Noeruheiwa, chiikuu, Shi, Miharu Kazuhime, Kujio Anitha, Jeni, , iya baka-san, My cherry, SasuSakuSasoGaa, Chaenel Giyongchy, onyx emerald, Skaymory, Michelle, Ayana Nakagawa, driccha, NaNo Kid, draconisflame, Yorina-Chan, Prime Ferix, AnithaCherryArfian, , Latte-Antares, Genji Naru, firuri ryuusuke.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Emerald

Chapter 16

Sai berdiri menghadap Sakura, masih tersenyum- ia kemudian menatap Kei yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Tidak apa Sakura," kata Sai. "biarkan saja dia."

Sakura melongo, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Sakura.

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja!" kata Sai tenang.

"Kau tahu benar bahwa sekarang aku seorang kriminal kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu takut untuk kembali lagi," kata Sai. "seperti halnya Sasuke, kau diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Apapun kesalahanmu, para tetua nanti yang akan memutuskan. Aku yakin mereka cukup bijaksana dan tahu kalau itu fitnah."

"Itu bukan fitnah!" kata Sakura. "aku benar-benar membunuh seorang shinobi Konoha!"

"Sakura," kata Sai. "aku yakin mereka mengingat jasa-jasamu pada desa Konoha, apapun itu.. kembalilah.."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu apakah Tsunade sudah memberitahunya atau belum. Tapi apa Sai benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ia sedang dalam misi? Ataukah ia berusaha memberitahunya sesuatu? Karena Sakura yakin, tidak mungkin Konoha mengirim Sai sendirian untuk menghadapi Akatsuki dan membawanya pulang. Kekuatan Sai masih jauh di bawah Sasuke, apalagi Itachi.

"Kumohon," kata Sai, ia menatap Sakura di matanya dan tak melepaskannya sampai ia mendekat dan memeluk Sakura.

Sakura mematung. Ini bukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia membiarkan Sai memeluknya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia mendengar Sai berbisik sangat pelan di telinganya.

"Tulis surat padaku!" bisik Sai, pelan namun jelas. Apa maksudnya?

Kemudian Sai melepaskan pelukannya, namun Sakura tak merasa bebas. Ia merasakan benda panjang seperti sulur mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Mengikatnya kuat-kuat, ia mengenalinya sebagai jutsu Sai. Sulur-sulur ini dialiri chakra pengikat, menyerap chakra pemiliknya dengan cepat. Sakura berusaha meronta namun sia-sia. Ia menatap Sai yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa dipaksa," kata Sai. "hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membawamu kembali."

:::::::::::::::

Sai menatap teman satu timnya yang kini tampak tak berdaya, Sakura masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan diri namun tak ada efek yang berarti pada ular-ular ciptaannya. Jika Sakura semakin intens bergerak, maka ular ini akan menghisap semua chakranya sampai habis. Akibatnya ia bisa tak sadarkan diri dan bisa lebih mudah dikendalikan.

Sai merasakan chakra lain dalam ruangan, ia berbalik dan menatap Itachi Uchiha yang berdiri dengan tenang, tepat di belakangnya. Sai buru-buru melepaskan jutsu ular dan singa yang menyerang Itachi dengan brutal, Itachi menghindar dengan cepat dan menghancurkannya sekali tebas.

Namun kemudian seekor ular raksasa muncul entah dari mana dan mengikat Sai kuat-kuat. Ular itu menggulung tubuh Sai dan membelitnya sampai napasnya hampir habis. Apa ini? Genjutsu?

Sai berusaha keras mengendalikan tubuhnya. Bayangan-bayangan seram seperti masuk ke dalam otaknya, kemudian menjelma menjadi nyata dan mencekik semua keberaniannya. Susah payah Sai berusaha berpikir jernih. Ini tidak nyata! Ini ilusi! Namun semakin ia berusaha ia malah semakin ketakutan. Apakah ia akan mati? Apakah ini yang namanya saat-saat sebelum mati?

Sai menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dan semakin lama bayangan-bayangan menakutkan yang menyerang Sai menghilang. Latar berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang dikenalnya, matanya seketika menatap jendela yang berada di depannya. Ia menangkap bayangan yakni siluet yang terlihat sekelebat, membawa Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

:::::::::::::::

Sakura terbangun dan menemukan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang datang dari lentera malam. Membantunya melihat sedikit demi sedikit objek yang tertangkap matanya. Ia merasakan napasnya yang berhembus pelan dan mengeluarkan uap dingin. Ia mencari-cari objek lain sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya. Ia ingat Sai mendatanginya dan menangkapnya dengan jutsunya. Kemudian ketika ia mulai tak sadarkan diri, seseorang muncul di belakang Sai. Satu hal yang sangat ia ingat adalah pancaran mata berwarna merah darah. Itachi..

"Itachi.."

Sakura terperanjat ketika menyadari seseorang mengawasinya dengan intens, bukan hanya karena matanya yang menakutkan, namun juga faktor lain saat ini. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia berbaring dengan nyaman sedari tadi, di tempat yang dikenalinya sebagai goa batu yang dingin, kepalanya berbantal sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk. Kepalanya dengan tidak tahu diri berbaring di paha Itachi Uchiha. Sakura kaget dan sudah akan bangkit, namun tangan Itachi menahan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kepala kita berbenturan!" kata Itachi, ia memegang dahi Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha mengangguk meskipun kepalanya tertahan.

Terdapat keheningan panjang saat ini, Sakura berinisiatif untuk keluar dari situasi ini dengan memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa aku pingsan?" kata Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan S- temanku? Apa kau membunuhnya?"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku melakukannya?"

Sakura terdiam, tangan Itachi masih di dahinya.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura, tidak menatap ke dalam mata Itachi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya." Kata Sakura, ia menunggu kalau-kalau tangan Itachi melepasnya dan ia bisa bangkit dari ketidaknyamanan ini. Namun ia tak juga mengangkat tangannya. Sementara atmosfir mulai terasa tidak nyaman karena tak ada yang saling bicara, Sakura menyerah menunggu Itachi mengangkat tangannya. Gadis ini akhirnya memilih memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan binatang-binatang malam yang bersaut-sautan dengan merdu meskipun rasa kantuknya belum datang.

::::::::::::::;

Sakura terbangun esok paginya, matahari sudah menyeruak menembus celah daun. Gadis ini membuka sebelah matanya, matanya belum seratus persen terbuka ketika dipindainya keadaan di sekitarnya. Itachi tidak ada, dan ia tertidur berbantalkan jubahnya sendiri. Gadis ini segera bangkit untuk mencari partnernya, siapa tahu lelaki itu sudah nongkrong di depan goa dan sedang memegang segelas kopi hangat.

Benar saja, Itachi duduk di depan goa dan tengah membakar ikan, hanya saja tak ada kopi panas di tangannya. Tentu saja.

"Apa hari ini kita pulang?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Ia menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal, lalu berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan duduk di depannya.

"Ya, kau bisa mandi dulu kalau mau," kata Itachi. "aku menemukan air terjun tak jauh dari sini."

Sakura tak berani bertanya lagi. Apakah Itachi sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan atau belum? Apakah yang terjadi pada Sai? Lalu setelah tahu Kei adalah mata-mata Konoha apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi!" kata Sakura, ia mengambil jubahnya dan berjalan menjauhi Itachi, setelah beberapa langkah gadis ini berbalik. "awas kalau berani mengintip!"

Itachi mendengus, antara geli dan mengejek. Seolah-olah berkata aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Meskipun tak berkata apapun, hal ini cukup membuat Sakura dongkol, berani sekali ia mengejeknya? Namun Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berdebat saat ini, ia mengambil langkah cepat dan berjalan menelusuri hutan.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia menemukan air terjun yang diceritakan Itachi. Hanya sebuah air terjun yang tak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu lebar. Di sekitarnya terdapat pohon-pohon bersulur dan di tepinya terdapat batu-batu besar yang berjajar tidak rapi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mandi, gadis ini menatap berkeliling dan memastikan tak ada orang di sekitar sini. Kalau pun ada ia pasti bisa merasakan chakranya, tapi naluri kewanitaannya tetap waspada, ia tidak akan mandi telanjang di tempat terbuka begini. Sakura memilih posisi yang tidak terlalu terekspos dari berbagai sudut, kemudian melepas jubahnya dan menyampirkannya di atas batu besar yang kering. Sakura akhirnya hanya memakai celana pendek dan bra berwarna hitam.

Ia mandi dengan membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air sampai sebatas dada. Rasanya segar sekali, ia beberapa kali menyelam hanya untuk merasakan kesegaran yang nyata, seolah-olah dengan begini ia bisa menghapus segala rasa gelisahnya. Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke dan apapun yang membebani pikirannya seolah telah hilang dalam sekejap.

Setelah beberapa menit yang panjang, Sakura tidak yakin apakah mencapai satu jam. Gadis ini menyelesaikan jadwal mandinya, ia keluar dari air dan cepat-cepat memakai jubahnya. Ia baru ingat menyimpan baju gantinya di dalam goa. Jadi ia harus kembali ke sana dulu untuk ganti pakaian. Sakura merapatkan jubahnya dan memastikannya benar-benar menutupi tubuhnya, tangannya refleks merogoh kantung jubahnya ketika dirasa ada yang janggal. Tangannya berhenti pada sesuatu yang berkerisik.

Sakura mendapati sebuah gulungan kecil dalam saku jubahnya. Besarnya tak sampai jari telunjuknya, gulungan ini berwarna hijau dari bahan kertas yang agak kasar. Sakura mengecek keadaan di sekitarnya lagi dan menelusup di antara sulur-sulur pohon yang amat lebat.

Gulungan ini- pasti bukan gulungan biasa. apakah Sai yang memberikannya secara rahasia? Tidak, Sakura yakin Sai tidak mungkin menyisipkan gulungan itu ketika mereka bertemu. Sai tahu Itachi mungkin mengawasinya. Apakah Kei? Tidak, ia bahkan tidak menyentuhnya.

Ah, gadis itu. Gadis yang menggelayutinya ketika di bar, pasti ia yang melakukannya. Jadi ia salah satu mata-mata Konoha juga?

Sakura sekarang mengerti maksud Sai yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjadi sangat bersemangat, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat ketika ia membuka gulungan itu. Matanya mencari-cari tulisan yang mungkin tertulis di situ, sebuah petunjuk mungkin? Mata Sakura melebar menatap perkamen di tangannya, tak ada apapun di atasnya! Tak ada satu hurufpun!

"Tunggu dulu!" Sakura tiba-tiba mengerti, jika tak ada satu hurufpun di sini, bukankah ini lebih mencurigakan? Sakura yakin ini adalah salah satu jutsu Sai yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Pasti ada cara untuk mengetahui cara menggunakannya.

"Apakah ada password untuk membuka segelnya?" Sakura menggumam sendiri. "pasti ada!"

Sakura mulai gelisah, ia tidak boleh terlalu lama. Ia tidak bisa mencobanya sekarang, ia bisa dicurigai. Maka Sakura menggulung kembali perkamen mungil itu dan memasukannya ke dalam jubahnya dan berlari kembali menuju goa.

:::::::::::::::

Sakura berusaha memasang tampang yang biasa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika ia memasuki goa dan melihat Itachi tengah duduk di situ.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" kata Itachi.

"Aku bertaruh kau belum pernah menunggu wanita mandi kan?" kata Sakura menyeringai. "bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku ingin ganti baju-"

"Dan jangan mengintip!" Sakura mengingatkan lagi.

Itachi ber -tch- pelan dan keluar tanpa berkata-kata.

::::::::::::

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama sehari semalam, akhirnya Sakura dan Itachi mencapai markas. Markas yang terdapat di tempat yang sangat rahasia, meski Sakura hanya tahu dua markas utama yang ia yakin tak akan bisa menemukannya kalau bukan anggota Akatsuki. Ia bersyukur markas yang ia tempati sekarang tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya tempat ini tidak berada di bawah tanah dan tertimpa gedung tua peninggalan abad ke 18 dan terdapat di tengah hutan. Markas yang ini sama seperti markas tersembunyi yang hanya dibuka oleh orang yang mengenakan cincin Akatsuki. Mustahil menemukan markas ini karena dilapisi perlindungan yang sangat sulit ditembus.

Ada desir aneh dalam perut Sakura ketika melihat sebuah pintu gerbang yang lebar yang muncul begitu saja ketika Sakura dan Itachi berdiri di depannya. Mereka berjalan melewati gerbang dan menginjak rumput halaman markas yang basah karena embun. Pagi-pagi begini, Sakura tidak yakin anggota yang lain sudah bangun dan beraktivitas. Orang pertama yang ia lihat justru Kisame yang tengah mengelap pegangan pedangnya yang berukuran besar.

Gigi-giginya yang tajam seperti hiu berjejer rapi ketika ia nyengir menyapa Sakura dan Itachi.

"Lama tak melihatmu, Sakura!" katanya.

"Kisame, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura ingin bicara lebih banyak, tapi ada kewajiban melapor pada ketua sekarang. Jadi ia pamit dan melewati Kisame yang tersenyum dan kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya.

:::::::::::::

Suasana di dalam markas tidak terlalu ramai ketika Sakura akhirnya keluar kamar setelah beristirahat seharian. Ia masih belum bisa membuka segel gulungan itu, akhirnya Sakura meninggalkannya di laci mejanya dan berniat mencobanya lagi besok.

Keluar dari kamar, ia refleks mencari dapur. Siapa tahu ada sedikit makanan atau minuman. Gadis ini memasuki dapur dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Deidara di situ. Lelaki pirang ini tengah duduk menatap gelas sakenya yang ia genggam erat-erat di atas meja. Kepalanya tertunduk dan terlihat sangat mabuk saat ini.

Sakura berniat untuk pergi saja karena ia sedang tak terlalu ingin bertemu Deidara, ia sudah akan berbalik namun lelaki ini sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu, biru bertemu emerald. Tak ada yang bicara dan Sakura berdiri di tempat, tak berani melanjutkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan dapur. Ia mematung sebentar, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju galon air. ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkannya sampai penuh. Ia buru-buru meminumnya dan cepat-cepat berjalan melewati Deidara.

Namun belum sampai lima langkah, Deidara menahan lengan Sakura. Sakura menatap Deidara yang masih menunduk menatap gelasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku ya?" kata Deidara tak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Lelaki ini tidak berteriak padanya, tidak marah-marah dan tidak menggodanya. Ia tampak sedih dan lebih serius. Apa karena pengaruh alkohol?

"Tidak! Tidak begitu, aku hanya-" Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, maka ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku sebelah Deidara.

"Kau mabuk," kata Sakura. "berapa botol yang kau habiskan?"

Deidara mendengus mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku Sakura?" kata Deidara menyeringai pada botol sakenya.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak ingin punya partner pecandu alkohol! Kau tahu aku alergi minuman keras dan dekat-dekat denganmu akan membuat- kau tahu?"

Deidara nyengir geli.

"Aku seratus persen sadar sekarang! Kau khawatir padaku kan?"

"Deidara!"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu, kau sebelumnya tak pernah peduli padaku kan? Kepedulianmu hanya sebatas kepedulian pada partner, sebagai ninja medis. Tidak lebih!" kata Deidara, ia mengisi gelasnya lagi. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya, menatap cairan yang berputar di dalamnya.

"Katakan padaku Sakura," Deidara menatap mata Sakura kali ini. "meski hanya satu menit atau satu detik. Pernahkah kau merasakan sesuatu? Pernahkah terlintas dalam pikiranmu, atau dalam hatimu- aku?"

Sakura terdiam menatap mata biru yang jernih –yang membornya dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mata itu tampak serius, tersimpan harapan di dalamnya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Deidara jadi sok serius begini?

"Kau mabuk!" kata Sakura.

Raut wajah Deidara berubah dalam sekejap, tampak kecewa dengan jawaban gadis ini.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya ya?" kata Deidara. ia menarik napas dalam dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "kalau begitu, mulai saat ini- berkencanlah denganku!"

*To Be Continued*

A/n : Hallloooo... terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf untuk update yang lama. Karena kadang-kadang gak ada waktu buat ngetik fic, jadi maafkanlah kalau molor begini.. terima kasih untuk yang setia membaca dan mendukung fic ini dengan mereviewnya.. maaf gak bisa dibalas satu per satu, baru sempat membalas reviewer yang kemarin login aja... but thanks for everyone... *peluk-peluk*

Review lagi? ^_^

*Special thanks:

- alexandra eve

- Namikaze Mutiara Hana

- ruenni ' brown Eyes

- Hikari Kagayaku

- Uchiha Ryuu Aiko

- Ree

- natsukiamon 5

- siepngmarztianaruto4ever14

- Rizkya Laras

- lya hatake

- Cutie Hanny-Chan

- Chrysoprase

- kizurahinata

- Raiani

- ayren caddi

- DiamondsDevil

- elfarizy

- lya hatake

- kanon rizumu

- Ribby-chan

- milkyways99

- Sakumori Haruna

- Cherry Lily Blossom

- Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel

- Haruno KyoRi

- Grengas-Snap

- vhira

- nowan456 yoval

- Married with the prime

-GraceTheo

- Hasegawa Michiyo Gled

- Uchiha dant57

- Deidei Rinnepero13

- TomatKakaru S.S

-Shena BlitzRyuseiran

- Sakura Hanami

- NaNo Kid

- kazusa kirihika

- Skaymory

- Risuki Taka

- Noeruheiwa

- Ayana Nakagawa

- Dante Valerie

- Sherry Hoshie Kanada

- Api Hitam AMATERASU

- Michellemii

- Kiki RyuEunTeuk

- rose-bluepink

- iya baka-san

- Sadikaacha

- Kim Keyna

- hanazono yuri

- poetri-chan

- mikoto

- tohko ohmiya

- sasa-hime

- All Guests


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Emerald

Chapter 17

Sakura melongo, andai saja ia sedang memegang piring, ia pasti sudah menjatuhkannya hingga pecah belah. Untungnya Deidara sedang menatap gelasnya, jadi Sakura punya waktu untuk mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini seenaknya mengajak kencan? Di tengah suasana rumit yang sedang Sakura rasakan, ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk kencan dengan siapapun. Sakura sudah akan buka mulut dan menolak mentah-mentah, namun terdengar suara langkah kaki mengiterupsi.

"Sasori," kata Deidara. "kau mengganggu saja!"

"Kalian yang berisik." kata Sasori tampak acuh, namun matanya mengikuti ekspresi wajah Sakura. Sasori melewati Sakura dan Deidara yang sama-sama diam. Lelaki berambut merah ini mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, sementara matanya masih mengawasi Sakura dari belakang.

"Apa kalian minum bersama?" kata Sasori yang menatap gelas sake di atas meja.

"Ya," kata Deidara. "kami resmi berpacaran sekarang!"

"Hey! Aku tidak bilang aku setuju!" kata Sakura, wajahnya merah padam campuran antara marah dan malu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" kata Deidara tersenyum.

Kata-katanya sukses membuat Sakura terkunci mulutnya. Sementara Sasori tak mengatakan apapun.

::::::::::::::

Hutan yang sejuk membuat perasaan Sakura jadi lebih tenang. Dibanding harus menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar seperti kebanyakan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya, ia lebih memilih keluar mencari udara segar dan memilih halaman belakang markas sebagai tujuannya. Rasanya terlalu sayang bila udara sebersih ini digantikan dengan kamar yang pengap dan suram. Ia juga beruntung mendapati Kisame yang tengah duduk di atas batu granit yang besarnya dua kali tubuhnya, lelaki itu tengah melakukan kebiasaan rutinnya, yakni mengelap pedang kesayangannya. Pedang itu Sakura kenali sebagai pedang milik Zabuza, ninja berbahaya yang pernah ia hadapi dulu.

"Pagi Sakura." Kisame tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan menakutkan. Lelaki berwajah ikan ini tampak antusias kedatangan teman mengobrol. Sejujurnya Sakura lebih nyaman berbincang dengan Kisame dibanding dengan semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya, ia bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari Konan yang wanita. Kisame mungkin memang jahat, tetapi ia cukup respect terhadap orang yang dianggap sebagai aliansinya. Berbeda dengan Deidara yang terang-terangan membenci Itachi dan Sasori yang membenci Tobi, Kisame tampak tak mau pusing-pusing menyematkan ego pribadinya dan lebih memilih tak memusuhi siapapun. Ia mungkin satu-satunya anggota yang tak pernah ambil pusing dengan sifat-sifat para member Akatsuki yang bisa jadi sangat merepotkan.

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di atas batu granit lainnya, ia menunjuk pedang Kisame.

"Tampak luar biasa." puji Sakura.

"Terima kasih," kata Kisame. "sudah kuidamkan selama bertahun-tahun, dulu kupikir akan hebat sekali seandainya aku memiliknya nanti."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengamati wajah Kisame yang tampak jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau kesepian?" tanya Kisame.

"Yah, aku hanya butuh teman ngobrol."

"Tobi, Konan dan Zetsu sedang ada misi," kata Kisame. "kupikir kau belakangan akrab dengan Itachi dan Deidara?"

"Yah, bagaimanapun aku lebih banyak berpartner dengan mereka berdua," kata Sakura. "hanya saja terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak terlalu nyaman dibicarakan dengan mereka."

"Itachi memang agak tertutup, sebaliknya Deidara seperti buku yang terbuka," kata Kisame. "sangat mudah dibaca apa maunya, ia orang yang tidak bisa pura-pura."

"Dia terlalu jujur." Sakura menimpali. Teringat ajakan kencan dari Deidara yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Sasori juga, belakangan ia menjadi lebih sensitif," kata Kisame. "mungkin karena perubahan pada tubuhnya."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kalau tak ada misi?" kata Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, karena ia tak pernah melihat para anggota Akatsuki yang melakukan hal selain berlatih di kala senggang.

"Kami bersantai saja," kata Kisame. "berlatih dan kadang kami berburu di tengah hutan."

"Kalian berburu bersama-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Biasanya Pein dan Deidara yang sering berburu bersama, mereka membawa panahan dan itu cukup menyenangkan."

:::::::::::

Cuaca sangat cerah dan cahaya matahari melingkupi daerah di hutan hujan, suara burung-burung dan binatang liar bersahutan dan memanjakan telinga. Sakura berjalan di barisan paling belakang, ia mencopot jubah Akatsukinya yang berat dan memakai kostumnya yang biasa, celana pendek berwarna hijau tua dan baju merah tanpa lengan yang biasanya.

Di depannya ada tiga orang laki-laki paling berbahaya di dunia. Pein, Itachi dan Deidara. Ketiganya menggenggam busur panahan di tangan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berburu, mereka juga tak memakai jubah Akatsukinya dan hanya memakai kaos hitam-hitam khas ninja yang lebih santai dan sandal yang biasa mereka pakai. Mereka menggendong anak panah dalam wadah yang diikatkan ke belakang punggung dan membebatkan kain ke pergelangan tangan mereka.

Ide untuk ikut berburu bersama mereka mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu berminat, tapi entah kenapa ia tak berani menolak ajakan Pein. Secara teknis, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar mengajak Sakura, tetapi Kisame yang menanyakan apakah Sakura boleh ikut berburu atau tidak. Dan sialnya Pein mengangguk setuju. Jadilah ia terjebak bersama tiga orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

Tapi setelah memasuki hutan dan pikirannya kembali ke sudut kamar yang suram, ia merasa bersyukur bisa berganti suasana. Setidaknya petualangan lebih menyenangkan daripada satu petak ruangan yang lembab dan terasingkan.

Sakura mengamati tiga lelaki tampan yang bergerak lincah menghindari sulur-sulur yang tak beraturan dan pijakan yang licin. Kalau melihat punggung mereka, rasanya mereka seperti orang biasa, bukan penjahat kelas S yang mengemban misi jahat. Sakura terlalu terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar menginjak pijakan yang licin, ia terpeleset dan mengaduh pelan.

Ketiga lelaki di depannya seketika menoleh, namun hanya Deidara yang berbalik dan berlari ke arahnya. Lelaki pirang ini menawarkan bantuan dengan mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura menatapnya sejenak. Tidak tahu akan menerima uluran tangannya atau tidak, ia akhirnya menggenggam tangan Deidara dan lelaki itu tampak sangat senang.

Melihat reaksi Deidara membuat hati Sakura mencelos, hanya saja ia tidak tahu mengapa.

:::::::::::::

Sakura duduk di atas batu yang berlumut, ia mengamati ketiga lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan buruannya. Pein dan Itachi tampak santai mengamati buruannya, Pein mengincar seekor kijang dan Itachi mengincar babi hutan. Sakura tidak tahu apakah mereka terlalu santai hingga baru mendapatkan satu kijang yang kini dibiarkan tergeletak, padahal mereka berdua memiliki mata yang istimewa. Sakura yakin akan sangat mudah menangkap buruan dengan bantuan mata itu. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berpindah ke tempat lain. Padahal jika ingin dapat buruan, mereka harusnya berpencar.

"Kau juga ingin memanah Sakura?" Pein tiba-tiba bertanya di sela kegiatannya mengamati seekor kijang lain yang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan benda ini," kata Sakura.

"Tak apa," kata Pein, ia menyodorkan busur panahnya pada Sakura. "cobalah!"

Sakura, lagi-lagi tak berani menolak perintah Pein. Ia meraih busur panah dari tangan Pein ketika Deidara mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Pakai ini!" kata Deidara, ia membebatkan kain ke pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "ini supaya tanganmu tidak terluka!"

"Aku tahu!" kata Sakura, wajahnya merah. "aku bisa pakai sendiri!"

"Kau lupa ya?" kata Deidara tersenyum di sela kegiatannya membebat pergelangan tangan Sakura. "aku ini kekasihmu!"

Seandainya Sakura sedang mengunyah sesuatu ia pasti sudah tersedak saking terkejutnya. Ia menatap Pein dan Itachi yang memandangnya dengan tajam, gadis ini menggeleng –mencoba menjelaskan bahwa hal itu tidak benar, ia lalu berteriak pada Deidara.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya!" kata Sakura. Ia menepis tangan Deidara dan membebat lengannya sendiri dengan marah. Deidara tertawa geli dan meneruskan kegiatannya memburu mangsa lain.

"Seperti ini!"

Wutzz!

Seekor kijang menjerit dan menggelepar-gelepar di atas tanah. Anak panah milik Pein menancap di perutnya.

Pein memintanya untuk mengikuti gerakannya, tapi ia masih belum terbiasa memegang busur panah. Sakura mencoba menarik ekor panah dan melesatkannya, namun anak panah jatuh tak lebih jauh dari tempat Pein berdiri. Busurnya bergetar dan Sakura tertawa karena kebodohannya.

"Coba lagi!" kata Pein, ia kembali mencontohkan cara memegang busur dan anak panahnya.

Sakura mengikutinya lagi dengan agak canggung. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakang punggungnya, jemari-jemari yang pucat menjulur dan menyentuh tangan Sakura, memandu jemari Sakura pada posisi yang benar pada busur dan anak panah. Sakura merasakan punggungnya panas karena bersinggungan dengan tubuh Itachi, lelaki ini berbau seperti lemon dan tubuhnya yang hangat membuat Sakura menggigil karena alasan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Letakkan telunjukmu di sini!" Itachi berbisik dan menuntun telunjuk Sakura. "kencangkan peganganmu pada busur! Begini-"

Tangan kiri Itachi ikut terjulur dan menyentuh lengan kiri Sakura.

"Sekarang lepaskan!"

Srattt!

Jleb!

Seekor babi hutan menjerit ketakutan, ia berlari cepat sekali sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh jarak pandang Sakura. Sementara anak panahnya, menancap di tanah yang basah.

"Sayang sekali meleset!" kata Deidara. ia kemudian menatap kesal pada Sakura dan Itachi. "hoi! lepaskan Sakura!"

Sakura tampak sama tegangnya dengan Deidara, hanya saja minus rasa kesal seperti halnya Deidara. Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia menunggu Itachi melepaskan tangannya yang masih menyentuh kedua lengannya. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan berapi-api Deidara, Itachi berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Tadi tidak akan meleset, seandainya ponimu tidak tertiup angin dan menutupi pandanganmu." Kata Itachi pelan, kedua tangannya yang bebas menyentuh rambut depan Sakura, jemari pucatnya menyemitkan rambut berwarna merah muda ke belakang telinga Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia merasakan seringaian Itachi di belakangnya.

:::::::::

Sakura merasa kelelahan karena pelajaran memanah yang penuh tekanan dan karena ia harus berputar-putar di hutan seharian. Bagaimana bisa semua anggota Akatsuki membuatnya gila? Deidara marah-marah sepanjang jalan karena kebenciannya pada Itachi dan ikut menyalahkan Sakura karena dia pikir Sakura menyukainya. Deidara mengomel dan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci semua Uchiha -termasuk Sasuke karena ia mengatakan pernah bertemu dan bertarung dengannya. Deidara membenci kesombongan mereka dan tidak suka Sakura terlalu dekat dengan Itachi.

Karena dongkol ia jadi sasaran kemarahan Deidara, Sakura mogok bicara pada Deidara dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu mereka sampai di markas. Ia mengunci kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya yang tumben terasa nyaman. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah. Sakura mencopot sandalnya dan berganti baju yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Ia menatap jubahnya yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan merogoh saku jubahnya, ia meraih gulungan kecil perkamen pemberian Sai.

Sakura mengamatinya lagi, berpikir bagaimana cara membuka segelnya. Ia tahu ada mantranya, tapi apa? Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sai.

"Tulis surat padaku, Sakura!" kata Sakura mengulang kembali kata terakhir yang Sai sampaikan.

"Please Sai, aku sungguh ingin bicara denganmu!"

Seperti sihir, tiba-tiba kertas dalam genggaman Sakura bergerak pelan, kemudian meronta-ronta dari sela jemari gadis ini. Sakura langsung membuka perkamen kecilnya dan melebarkan gulungannya.

Sraaattt!

Pupil emeraldnya seketika melebar menatap kertas yang dipegangnya, seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam sepekat tinta terbang dari permukaan kertas. Ini pasti jurus Sai, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan mengikuti gerak kupu-kupu yang kini kembali ke permukaan kertas. Ia menabrak halaman kertas dan seketika bercerai-berai menjadi coretan-coretan tinta tak beraturan, kemudian coretan itu berubah lagi dan membentuk huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi. Sakura membacanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang tulis semua informasi tentang Akatsuki dalam kertas ini. Aku akan menerimanya langsung begitu huruf yang selesai kau tulis menghilang dalam waktu 60 detik. Mulai sekarang kau adalah mata-mata terpercaya Konoha."

:::::::::::

-To Be Continued-

A/n : Hallo minaaa... mumpung masih suasana liburan dan gak kemana-mana, jadi disempetin update fic.. hehe..

Biarpun agak telat saya mau ngucapin minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin... maaf kalo saya sebagai author ada salah-salah kata dan gak bisa rutin update fic.. hehe..

Terimakasih buat readers yang selalu support sama fic saya.. :D Happy holiday n Ganbatte! xD


End file.
